Potter to Potter
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: The sequel of For Love of a Slytherin. Harry and Draco arrived home from their honeymoon in Niagara Falls. They were happy and blissful, basking in the brightness that was in their hearts. The Dark Forces are on the move. With a new enemy, can the love they have survive? SLASH Draco and Harry. Don't like same sex pairings, don't read.
1. Shower me in Diamonds

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER – Any similarities between my story and someone else's is purely coincidental.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Draco and Harry. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendos, then I humbly ask that you not embarrass you or me by reading beyond this point. Thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "Nights in White Satin" is sung by the Moody Blues.

NOTE – Here is the eagerly awaited sequel. If you have not read "For Love of A Slytherin", then please read it first before you read this story. To all of my fans, here is the first chapter for your reading enjoyment.

**Chapter 1 – Shower me in Diamonds**

Harry and Draco returned to the castle after spending two weeks on their honeymoon at Niagra Falls. Their flight home was smooth and undisturbed. What neither young man knew was that there was an Auror trailing them discretely. Albus had it set up with the United States to have Draco and Harry watched when they were not in their room. The Minister of Magic for the United States knew Harry's morbid story. She promised Albus that the two young men would be safe while in her country. While on the plane the Auror sat a few rows back to keep an eye on the newly weds. When the couple arrived at the airport, they were greeted by Alastor Moody. After congratulating the men again on their wedding, he lifted his wand and sent their belongings to the castle. From there he escorted them home.

Once home, the first thing that Harry and Draco did was check on everyone in the castle. Albus had already spoken with the Grangers to inform them of the teaching position their daughter had accepted. Hermione's parents were delighted that their daughter was allowed to work in the school she loved. Harry was in their room while Draco was conversing with Severus. He checked the wards on the wands, swords, and books. To his relief they were as he left them. He headed downstairs for dinner. He was greeted by the teachers that had remained in the castle during the summer. Harry sat in his place for the first time as Head Master of the school. It felt odd to him to be sitting in the chair that Albus had occupied for so many years. However the faculty and Albus refused to accept no for an answer. Once Harry was seated, the food appeared on the table. Draco was seated next to him. Hermione was on the other side of him. Dobby and Winky were all in smiles as they served Harry and Draco their meal. It was a delicious dinner designed to welcome the two men back.

"You is not eating enough on your honeymoon," squeaked Winky shaking her finger at Harry and Draco. "You is both looking to thin. Eat up Harry and Master Draco."

"Please Winky," said Draco. "Do me a favor and not call me Master. Draco will be sufficient. You are a part of Harry's and my family. We are not your master. We are just your family."

"As you wish Draco Potter," squeaked Winky smiling.

Everyone around the boys all laughed quietly at the look on Draco's face. It was a mixture of wonder and excitement.

"I guess I am still getting used to that," said Draco with a small laugh of his own. "I love the way it sounds though."

"So do I," said Harry leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "We better eat before they rope others into making us."

The rest of the assembly openly laughed at this remark. Each knew that between Dobby, Winky, Severus, and Poppy that Harry's statement would in fact come to pass. They enjoyed the camaraderie of their family and friends.

"So what normally happens over the summer," Harry asked Minerva.

"Well we usually start working on our lesson plans for the upcoming year," she replied. "With so many new staff appointments this year, it would be best if Severus works with Draco for a couple of weeks to draw up plans for the upcoming year. I have already worked with Hermione. Most of us will have our lessons on your desk by the end of the week."

"What do I do with them after I get them?" asked Harry.

"From there all you have to do is read over them and approve or disapprove them," said Severus. "This way, if you feel like we are not teaching enough or too much, then we can change the plans accordingly before school starts."

"Well then I guess we will have to do this together," said Harry. "I will be counting on your help. I do not want to over or under work our students."

"We suspected that you would want our advice and council," said Minerva with a smile. "We have already taken that into account. Between Severus and me, we have already looked over the plans sent in by most. We will work with you in the evenings so that we can explain things to you. That way for the following semester and even next year, you will know what you are looking for."

"Now that is a great idea," said Harry. "Thank you so much for your consideration. It means a lot to me."

"You are more than welcome," said Severus with a smile.

After dinner, Harry and Draco went upstairs to their rooms. Harry sat at his desk and picked up the first sheet of parchment. He read through the lesson plans and looked thoughtful at the list Remus had given him. He made a couple of minor adjustments to the page and then set it aside. Remus has inadvertently omitted the Levitation Charm. Harry felt it should stay with the first year lesson plan. He only did the one. There was still time in the night and he wanted to be with his new husband.

Draco was pouring over a book at his own desk when Harry caught his attention.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"I would love to oh husband of mine," said Draco flashing that brilliant smile at him.

Harry and Draco went down the stairs and into the fresh evening air. Hagrid was working in his garden. He paused long enough to say hello to the two of them. Hand in hand Harry and Draco entered the Forbidden Forest. It was a pleasant evening. They spotted a Unicorn with her foal. Harry and Draco bowed deeply to her, and she dipped her regal head in response. She walked over to the two young men and allowed both Harry and Draco to rub her nose and to play with her foal. Harry fed her an apple while Draco fed one to the baby.

"I know that you can understand what I am saying," said Harry to the mare. "If you could pass word to the others that we will assist you all in protecting the forest, I would appreciate it. We are still working on stopping the Dark Lord and his minions from ruining the peace that is in the forest. Would you do this for me?"

She bobbed her head in understanding. Harry bid her and her youngster goodnight and continued on the path.

"How did you know she could understand you?" asked Draco.

"She is a magical creature," said Harry. "Her magical core is similar even if it is different from a human. I hope that makes sense."

"It kind of does," said Draco.

"Let me try it this way," said Harry. "Apollo and Artemis can understand what we are saying all the time. It is because the magical core that they pull their magical properties from is the same one that we pull ours from. It is that bond we humans have with the rest of the magical creatures that gives us the ability to bond with animals and such. She is just as intelligent as you or I. We just can't understand her because she speaks a different language."

"Now that you have put it that way," said Draco. "It makes perfect sense. Leave it to you to be able to commune with everything that breathes air. At least the unicorns will know that you are watching out for them as well."

"That is part of why I spoke with her," said Harry. "They deserve to be happy and safe as much as we do. Do you remember what happened here in the forest in our first year? Voldemort was killing them to stay alive. It was sickening and saddening."

"Yes," said Draco with a pale look on his face. "You are absolutely right lover. You have a way with words."

_My love for you is bright_

_It makes my soul sing_

_To make you smile_

_Makes my world spin_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Is a blessing I enjoy_

_To comfort you when you are in need_

_Is my life's goal_

_To work with you_

_Spreading joy and laughter_

_Is food for my heart_

_A hunger I work hard to appease_

_To give to you my heart_

_Makes my life complete_

_To have your love returned_

_Makes my soul balanced_

_Hold on to my heart_

_As I hold on to yours_

_Keep it safe from harm_

_And eternity is our reward_

"That was beautiful," said Draco. "What are you going to call that one?"

"_My Heart_," said Harry. "I promise to write it out for you so that you can put in a frame with the other one. We should also add it to our book of love letters."

"I will take care of it as soon as we return to our room," assured Draco.

The two men headed back to the castle. That night Harry proved once again how much he loved Draco.

June ended and July rolled around. OWL and NEWT letters were sent with the results. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Draco received their letters. Molly brought the youngest of her children to the castle so that they could remain there. They were going to Romania for the rest of the summer and Hogwarts was the safest place for them.

"How did you do on your tests?" asked Harry one morning at breakfast.

"I did really well," said Hermione. "I received an outstanding in Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, and Charms. I received an "Exceeds expectations" in Ancient Runes and COMC."

"That is wonderful Hermione," said Harry. "That is eight NEWTS for you. What did you get babe?"

"I received an outstanding in DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, and COMC," said Draco proudly. "I received and "Exceeds Expectations" in Charms and Herbology."

"Wonderful," said Harry. "That is six NEWTS for you."

"Well seven really," said Draco. "I got an acceptable in Muggle studies also."

"That is great," said Hermione. "That is still a passing grade. For someone who was never raised near the muggle world, that is a great mark."

"What about you Ginny?" asked Harry. "What did you get?"

"I got an outstanding in DADA, Potions, and Charms," she said proudly. "I got an E in Transfiguration, Herbology, and COMC. I also got an acceptable in muggle studies and History of Magic."

"I am very proud of you," said Harry. "That is eight OWLS for you."

"Thanks Harry," she said. "I could not have done it without you, Draco, and Hermione."

"That leaves you Luna," said Harry. "How did you do?"

"I got an outstanding in DADA, Divination, and Charms," she said. "I got an E in Transfiguration, Potions, COMC, and Herbology."

"Fantastic," said Harry. "This deserves a celebration dinner. How about I take you all to a nice restaurant?"

The group all discussed it and decided that it would be fun. They dined in Diagon Alley that evening and talked about different things. Over all it was a very good day for Harry and his friends.

The weeks went by and Harry was working hard to make sure that each member of the faculty was given their sheets back with his signature for approval. Nights were spent in discussion with the staff as to what could be done to improve the standard of teaching. Many ideas were placed on the table. Some were voted off, while others were taken and added to. It was interesting to see some of the ideas that were passed around.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday?" asked Minerva.

"Oh I don't want anything big," he said. "Just give me a nice small gathering of our closest friends and family."

"We will take care of it," said Draco. "How about we do like we did for my birthday last month?"

"That will be perfect," said Harry.

Harry went back into his thoughts of Draco's birthday. He had bought Draco some new clothes, and new robes for him to teach in. He also took him for a small trip to France to visit Madam Maxime and the Beauxbaton Academy. They made love that night under the Eiffel Tower.

Harry smiled as he came out of his reverie.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Draco.

"Just remembering your birthday gifts," he replied. "That was a wonderful night we had in Paris."

"Yes it was," said Draco with a smile. "The clothes and jewelry were nice, but the night itself was by far the best."

They chatted for the rest of the evening about minor things. Harry was still working on getting the school ready for the upcoming year. He wrote letters to muggleborns that would be attending school come September 1st. Between Minerva, Severus, Albus and himself, they made it to all of the homes. There would be close to one hundred first year students this year. It was the most new students that Hogwarts had seen in some time. With five houses, it was a good thing that there were so many dorms to accommodate so many new faces.

Harry's birthday came and went. He had many new gifts from his peers and family. He was happy with everything. Dobby and Winky bought him some new socks. He took his shoes off and put them on in place of the pair he was already wearing.

September 1st finally rolled around. Hermione and Draco were a bit nervous as they were now a part of the faculty. Harry and the rest kept assuring them that they would do fine. Harry sat in his chair and waited as Minerva brought in the first years. When they were all present, she placed the stool with the Sorting Hat on it and waited. The rip near the brim that was it's mouth opened and launched into its song.

_When I was born_

_There were four_

_Who went in search_

_Of those to school_

_They taught history_

_They taught magic_

_They taught each other_

_Now there is one _

_With the blood of four_

_Changes have been made_

_And I keep the score_

_It is my job_

_To place you all_

_I'll look into your head_

_And see which house will call_

_To go to Gryffindor_

_You must be brave_

_Where dwells the lion_

_It's really the rave_

_To go to Ravenclaw_

_You must me sharp of mind_

_Thinkers is the lot_

_Of the intelligent kind_

_To go to Hufflepuff_

_You must be loyal_

_Stand side by side_

_Through good times and Turmoil_

_To go to Slytherin_

_You must be slick_

_Those cunning snakes_

_Will work their trick_

_The last house of Potter_

_Is one for good deeds_

_Your love must be strong_

_And you must take the leads_

_So put me on_

_I will find_

_Which house you go to_

_Because it is in your mind_

_Stand strong and Proud_

_Be true with that_

_Place me on your head_

_I'm the sorting hat_

When the hat was done, the Great Hall erupted in cheers. Minerva unrolled her scroll and started calling names. As each student was sorted, applause was heard from each table. Those that were returning to the school knew that Harry did not like house rivalries. They may compete for the coveted cup, but they knew that fighting among each other in hatred would not be tolerated. Finally when all of the students were sorted and Minerva had taken her place at the staff table, Harry stood up and addressed the crowd.

"To all of you new students," he said. "I welcome you to Hogwarts. To those that are returning, I say welcome back. All students must understand that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. This is for your safety. The Dursleys have asked that you mind the list on their office door for the banned items. Anyone caught with an item on the list will lose house points and receive detention. Periodic house searches will still take place this year. This is to ensure that your safety is covered."

Harry looked over at the students. Each one was paying attention to his words. Many knew that he cared for them greatly.

"I would like to point out a few staff changes this year," said Harry. "Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector left us with the end of last school year. So we have some changes that were made. Professor Hermione Granger will be taking over as the Arithmancy Professor. She will also be the new Head of House for Ravenclaw. Please make her feel welcome."

Applause sounded for Hermione as she stood up and waved. When she sat down, Harry continued.

"Charms this year will be taught by Professor Remus Lupin," said Harry. "Please make him feel welcome."

Again the applause sounded as many of the older students remembered him from having been taught DADA by him.

"This year Professor Snape will be teaching DADA," said Harry. "He will also no longer be Head of Slytherin House. He will now be the Head of Potter House. Please give Professor Snape a round of applause."

Those that were in Potter House applauded the loudest. Severus had become a favorite of many of the older members of the house. When Severus sat down, Harry continued with a smile on his face.

"Last but not least," he said. "May I introduce to you your new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Draco Potter? Please give him a round of applause."

The applause in the Great Hall was deafening. Many in the school loved Draco as much as they loved Harry and Hermione. Draco was red in the face at the applause. Severus and Minerva were hiding smiles behind their hands.

"I only have two more words to say to you all," said Harry when the applause died out. "LET'S EAT!"

Harry lifted his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Harry sat down and watched the students for a few minutes. Severus leaned over to whisper to him.

"Well done Head Master," he said with a smile. "That was a great introduction for the school."

Harry grinned back at him and started putting food on his plate. When dinner was done, Harry stood once again for a few last minute words.

"Prefects are to lead their dorm mates to their houses," said Harry. "Head Boys and Girls of all five dorms are to hand in their rotation schedules no later than tomorrow. Please remember that anyone caught out of their dorm after curfew without permission will lose points and receive detention. I wish a good night to you all and pleasant dreams."

Harry and the rest of the staff watched as the prefects and Head Boys and Girls lead their houses to their dorms. Harry waited until they were all gone before he wished his colleagues goodnight and wrapped his arms around Draco and apparated them to their rooms.

"We are lucky," said Draco as he and Harry stood together and watched the map that showed the students making their way to their dorms.

"In more ways than one," said Harry. "Why don't you tell me your reasons?"

"We are both seventeen," said Draco ticking them off his fingers. "We are married, both have careers, we are rich, and we have family and friends that love us."

"I would say you are correct," said Harry. "However I am a bit luckier than anyone else."

"In what way?" asked Draco slightly confused.

"I have you for the rest of my life," said Harry planting a passionate kiss on Draco's lips.

As usual, when their lips met, the electricity passed between them and their passion exploded. When they were done Harry started to sing a beautiful melody. As usual the castle projected it to the rest of the school. Harry and Draco were used to this by now.

_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send._

_Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore._

'cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.

_Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going thru  
They can understand._

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,

And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.  
  
_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send._

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

'cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

'cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

Draco was caressing Harry's flesh as he sang. Around the castle, people were standing there and were listening to the beautiful words and voice that came from Harry.

"Looks like some things will not change," commented Minerva to Severus.

"Let us hope it doesn't," said Severus. "I for one would miss hearing the beautiful voices those two have."

"So would I," said Minerva.

The next morning came with a ray of sunshine that was a blessing for Harry and Draco. After showering, they both got dressed. Harry wore khaki pants and a green shirt. Draco wore black slacks and a grey shirt. Hermione would still be coming for her daily photo of the two. Minutes later they could hear the knock on the door. Grinning both went down and took their allotted places for their photo. Laughing the trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Harry was sitting there enjoying his day, they were idly talking when the Narcissa ran in. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. Harry and Draco rushed to her side immediately. As they approached, Harry could feel someone with the Dark Mark passing through the wards.

"Students are to report to their dorms immediately," said Harry. "Prefects and Heads will make sure that no one leaves. Members of Team Potter are to assist in protecting the other houses. Teachers are to follow me."

Harry was standing there watching the students rush out of the Great Hall and making their way to their dorms. Harry was about to ask Narcissa who was following her when a green flash of light flew through the air narrowly missing Harry. It hit the Potter House hourglass and the gems of the house feel to the floor in a shower of diamonds.

"McNair and Rookwood cornered me in Diagon Alley," said Narcissa. "They are trying to round up former Death Eaters. I am sorry for leading them here, but if anyone can stop them it is you."

"Luna take Narcissa to the Potter Dorm and see to her needs," said Harry quickly. "The rest of you follow me. It is time to go hunting."

Harry lifted his hands and brought the anti apparating wards down.

"I have brought the wards down some," he said. "Apparate as you need to. Team up and let's bring down two more Death Eaters."

Draco and Harry turned on the spot and apparated to the grounds to start the hunt. Minerva and Severus teamed up with members of Team Potter and then apparated to the grounds. It was not long before Draco and Harry found Rookwood.

"TRAITOR," snarled Harry. "How dare you attack my mother in law?"

"If anyone is a traitor it is her," snarled Rookwood.

"You work for the Department of Mysteries," said Harry. "How could you team up with Voldemort?"

"You dare speak his name?" asked Rookwood. "You are not worthy to speak his name."

"Oh please," said Harry. "If anyone is not worthy to speak someone's name it is him and not me."

"You are living on borrowed time Potter," said Rookwood. "Soon enough the Master will have his plans in effect. We shall see how strong you are after that."

"I am not scared of your Master," snarled Harry. "We will get the information out of you after I beat the living shit out of you for interrupting my school and threatening my mother in law."

"That is funny Potter," said Rookwood. "You have no idea what I can do to you. You are no match for me."

"Then let us put your words to the test," said Harry. "Accio Sword!"

Rookwood's eyes lifted a bit as Harry's sword appeared in his hand.

"Clever little boy," said Rookwood with a feral grin. "Now stop playing around and let me teach you the lesson you need. I am not an Unspeakable for nothing."

Rookwood fired three spells at Harry. Harry never twitched an eyelash as between his sword and wand, he repelled each spell.

"So you know how to duel," observed Rookwood. "I guess it is time for me to up the stakes a bit then. AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

Harry sighed as he shifted his sword to meet the spell.

"How is that possible?" asked Rookwood astonished in spite of himself. "No one can deflect the Killing Curse."

"Obviously I can," said Harry. "I don't understand why you Death Eaters don't let it sink into your heads that you will never beat me using the Unforgivables."

"CRUCIO!" shouted Rookwood.

Harry just stood there and let the spell hit him. He started laughing.

"For an Unspeakable you sure are not very clever," said Harry. "Didn't you hear what Carrow said about me not being affected by that spell?"

Harry waved his wand in an unusual gesture and pointed it at Rookwood's legs. The legs were frozen on the spot. Rookwood tried everything he could to undo the spell.

"What have you done to me?" he asked starting to panic. "That is not a spell I am familiar with."

"Of course not," said Harry. "I created the spell last year during school."

"You can create spells?" asked Rookwood in shock despite himself.

"I am the heir to all four founders," said Harry mockingly. "What do you think?"

"STUPEFY!" said Harry.

Rookwood lit up like a fourth of July firework. When the stunner was in place, Harry flicked his wand and sent him to the Great Hall.

Draco meanwhile had cornered McNair and the two were locked in a deadly battle. Draco had summoned his sword as well and was using it to stop most of the spells.

"Not all that tough when it is something that will fight back are you," taunted Draco.

"I will get you, you little blood traitor," snarled McNair. "This will be the last day you see with your lover boy. I will kill you."

"I hardly think so," said Draco. "Would you like to know why?"

"What could you possibly say that will save you," said McNair curious in spite of himself.

"I was trained by three very powerful wizards," said Draco deflecting a spell and sending one of his own."

"Who would they be," said McNair. "The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard on the planet."

"I beg to differ," said Draco using his sword to deflect a spell. "I was trained by Harry, Albus, and Severus in the art of combat. My husband can beat your Master with his eyes closed."

McNair screamed in rage. It was just what Draco wanted. Bloodlust was in the other man and he was no longer acting coherently. Draco parried another spell and watched carefully for his opening. Soon McNair gave him what he wanted. Draco fired three stunners nonverbally at McNair and watched as two out of the three hit him dead in the middle of his forehead. He watched in satisfaction as McNair crumpled to the ground in a heap. He quickly conjured manacles for McNair. By this time Severus and Minerva found him.

"Where is Harry?" asked Draco. "I have beaten McNair."

"Last I saw him," said Minerva. "He was beating the hell out of Rookwood for attacking your mother."

"Did someone call my name?" asked Harry appearing beside Draco.

"I am finished with this one," said Draco pointing to the ground. "I am sure you beat on Rookwood enough."

"Oh goodness yes," said Harry. "To bad Kreacher isn't here with a skillet to beat him physically. Shall I move this heap of trash for you lover?"

"By all means," said Draco laughing.

Harry sent McNair to join Rookwood in the Great Hall. Together, Harry and the rest of the combatants entered the castle. Harry raised his hands and the anti apparition wards snapped back into place.

"I think we will take this one step further," said Harry producing a small silver knife and cutting his palm. "It is time to remove their Dark Mark. Help with that, would you lover."

Draco lifted the sleeves of the stunned men. Harry let his blood fall and cast the countercharm for the Dark Mark on each man. When he was finished, Severus cleaned and sealed his wound. Harry bent down and wove his hand in a circle in front of each mans face. He repeated the gesture over their left arm. Severus quickly used the counter charm to wake them.

"Gentlemen," said Harry. "I suggest that you look at your left arm. You will see that I have removed your means of contacting your Master. From here you will be going to Azkaban. I feel the Aurors passing through the wards, and making their way to the castle with the Minister of Magic. To bad you will not be rescued again from prison. You will have the rest of your life to think about what you have done. You are just lucky you did not do any lasting damage to Narcissa or I would not have been so lenient on you."

"You call this lenient?" asked Rookwood. "The Dark Lord will rescue us."

"Oh he will not know where you are," assured Harry. "You will be put in a special cell in prison. As he can no longer find you using the Dark Mark, I am sure you will have many years of torture where you are going."

Harry turned as Albus and the Aurors entered the Great Hall.

"Playing with your toys again Harry," asked Albus with an amused smile.

"Just the one," said Harry. "Draco took care of the other. Our lesson with my husband really paid off. Rookwood claims he knows about some plans of Voldemort. You might want to get that from him."

"We will take it from here Head Master," said Albus with a smile.

"Thank you Minister," said Harry with a grin.

Harry watched as the Aurors left taking the prisoners with them. Harry turned to the people standing with him and smiled.

"Shower me in diamonds," said Harry. "That was fun. Shall we get back to training our students?"

The rest of the staff all laughed as Harry repaired the hourglass for Potter House. They all went about their duties of handing out class schedules.

Albus smiled as he heard Harry's remark. To see a smile on his face after the battle was over made the old wizard smile. Harry was taking his role as defender of the school very seriously. Albus was not worried about the safety of the students so long as Harry was in the castle. He knew that Harry would not beat himself up over the fight mainly because Harry had not hurt anyone. While he gave Rookwood a thrashing, it was done in a way that Rookwood was not hurt except in pride and maybe a few bruises where Harry beat on his with his fists. Albus looked forward to watching the outcome of the upcoming year. Harry was doing better than he had hoped for. With him leading the army of Light, they really stood a chance of winning.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will continue to do poetry and songs in this book as well. The plot will stay strong as will the emotional range of Harry and Draco. Thanks in advance for the wonderful reviews.


	2. Harry to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendos then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. Thank you for your consideration.

DISCLAIMER – "Imagine" was a song sung by John Lennon. "You had me from Hello" is a song sung by Kenny Chesney.

NOTE – I am working hard to keep the plot and the love going. This second book will be harder than the last one was. Please bear with me as I work out some kinks and get the story line like I want it so that it can flow as smoothly as the first book did.

**Chapter 2 – Harry to the Rescue**

The following day saw the start of classes. Harry spent time in both Hermione's and Draco's classes to observe. Other staff members would also be keeping an eye out just in case one or the other had a problem with a student causing trouble. Both Hermione and Draco had younger years on their first day, so Harry was not all that concerned about them. He turned on the spot and apparated back to his office after sitting behind Draco. He pulled out his notes and started going over how he was going to get to Nagini. She was the last Horcrux. He needed to kill her to be able to once and for all defeat Voldemort. After spending an hour reviewing every possible idea he came up with, Harry put the parchment aside frustrated. He left his office and went for a walk around the castle. When the students saw him, they smiled and went on their way quickly. Harry made his way to the library. He was met by Madam Pince.

"What brings you here today Head Master?" she asked politely.

"I am looking for history on Rowena Ravenclaw," he replied. "Can you show me the section that would have information on her?"

"Of course," she answered. "Follow me. We have a whole section based on the four founders of Hogwarts. Naturally we have added books that talk about you to this section as well. I must say that it was a surprise to learn that you are the heir to all four founders."

"I think it was a surprise for everyone," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore is an exception to that. Nothing really ever surprises that man."

"That is true, he never misses a trick does he?" she asked with a laugh.

She showed him the section he needed and even pulled out a few of the more important books for him. Harry thanked her for her assistance and opened the book and started reading. He conjured quill and ink and started taking notes. He was still missing her wand and he was going through information on her to see if she had any hiding spots that he needed to know of.

"What am I thinking?" he asked himself. "I have four books in my room that I could be reading. It would tell me more than these will."

Harry quickly replaced the books on the shelves and left the library. He made his way to his office and approached the case that held four very large and very old books. He quickly muttered the countercharm and pulled out the sapphire colored book. He walked over to his desk and sat down and began to read. He saw spells and enchantments in the book that were as old as the book itself. Harry pulled out his own Book of Shadows and started taking notes. He spent the rest of the day pouring over the old tome. Dobby discretely left a plate of food at his elbow. Harry nibbled on his food while he read and worked. When classes were done, Draco made his way to their room to see that Harry was at the desk. Harry was so engrossed in his work that he did not notice that Draco had come into the room. Draco walked up to Harry and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," said Draco kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Oh Severus," said Harry playfully. "You stud. I have missed you."

Draco slapped Harry playfully behind the head and sat in his lap.

"So what are you working on?" he asked pointing at the books. "I have missed you today. I am happy to see you."

"I am trying to find out if Rowena had any secret hiding spots in the castle," said Harry. "We know that Salazar had the Chamber of Secrets. Godric has his burial chamber here in the castle. I am just wondering if the others had secret sections of the castle as well. I have missed you as well, by the way. I always enjoy seeing you everyday. You make me very happy."

Harry started to sing a new song that was found for him. The occupants of the castle listened. Harry decided to keep up singing as a treat for the students.

_One word, that's all you said  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello

Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

When Harry was done with his song, Draco kissed him passionately on the lips. When they came up for air, he looked at Harry's work.

"Have you had any luck yet?" asked Draco scanning a couple of the pages.

"No not yet," admitted Harry. "I am only halfway through her book though. I did find some interesting potions in here though."

"Oh can I have a copy of those potions?" asked Draco. "Severus and I can try and create them to see what they do."

"I have no problem with that," said Harry pulling out a few sheets of parchment and handing them to Draco. "I have already taken the liberty of writing them down for you."

"You are so good to me," said Draco looking at the ingredients. "This one looks like a potion designed to encase someone or something in ice when it is thrown at them."

"That is what I thought too," said Harry. "We definantly want to test these on inanimate objects before we try them on an actual person."

"I think it can be slightly altered for something else," said Draco excitedly. "By switching the yew with some mandrake, we can imbibe an object to freeze something by touching that person or item with the one we are holding."

"I thought of that too," said Harry. "Please let's keep this among those we trust. Albus already knows. He just heard every word you and I said. Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Ginny, and a couple of others are trustworthy of knowing this information. The less people that know about this the better it will be."

"I would imagine that everyone in team Potter would be trustworthy," said Draco looking at Harry curiously.

"I normally would agree," said Harry taking a deep breath. "I think there is a leak in the castle."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco with an outraged look on his face.

"Relax lover," said Harry standing and kissing him on the lips. "How about we discuss it with Severus and the others I have named after dinner. In the mean time I think I should put my own Book of Shadows in the locked case as well. I have added some of my spells that I invented."

"You really need to teach me the one that allows you to stun and awaken parts of a person you want," said Draco wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"I will," promised Harry. "I love you so much. How were your classes?"

"Not to bad," said Draco. "A few melted cauldrons, and one small explosion, but nothing major."

"Perfect," said Harry. "Shall we go down and see how Hermione's day went?"

"I would love to," said Draco. "I love you too, Harry. It is the highlight of my day when I can kiss your lips and look into your eyes."

"The same goes for me," said Harry. "My day is totally complete when you are in my arms safe and sound and your lips are on mine."

"We better go downstairs before we are late for dinner," said Draco. "We can always pick up where we left off after the meeting. You tell Severus, Minerva and Pomona, and I'll tell Hermione and the rest."

Harry grabbed Draco for one last kiss and then they headed down the stairs towards the Great Hall. They made their way to their places and sat. Harry leaned over and whispered into Severus' ear the necessity for a meeting with closed members. Severus nodded his head in understanding and leaned over to pass the word to Pomona as Harry leaned over and did the same thing with Minerva. Draco meanwhile had already told Hermione and Ginny what was going on and made them promise to come to the meeting alone. They were eating their meal when a disturbance broke out between a couple of students at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. As their voices got louder, Harry looked over to see the reaction of his husband and best friend. Both stood up and went to the table to see what the commotion was all about. Harry, Severus, and Minerva all watched with baited breath as the argument heated up even further. As they were walking up behind the students to deal with the problem, stunners flew out of the combatant's wands and actually hit Hermione and Draco as they were approaching. Harry lifted his hands and the wands flew into the air. With a second wave of his hand, both students were frozen in place from the waist down. Quickly he, Severus, and Minerva descended upon the scene.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry in a deadly voice.

Those students that were a minor part of the argument paled at the tone of his voice. Power could be felt coming off of Harry in waves. Severus and Minerva knelt and assisted Draco and Hermione. After making sure that both of his faculty members were safe and well, Harry turned back to the fighters.

"I want an explanation and I want it right now," said Harry. "What is so important that you have to duel at dinner time causing two of my professors to get hit with stray stunners?"

"I am tired of this snake putting my Head of House down," said Rachel Radcliff. "He is telling us how we will all perish because there is no one strong enough in our house to stand up to Slytherin."

"Is this true Daniel Lockhart?" asked Harry.

"Their Head of House is a bushy headed know it all," said Daniel defiantly. "Besides this Ravenclaw is the one telling everyone that Professor Potter only got his position because he is married to you Head Master."

"Is this true Miss Radcliff?" asked Harry.

"Well it is," she said. "If he wasn't married to you then he would not have become a professor. He probably would still be a student."

"Well let me let the entire school in on a little secret," said Harry raising his voice so that everyone in the Hall could hear him. "Professor Granger and Professor Potter both earned very high scores on their NEWTS. For those of you that are incapable of adding for yourself, they sat their NEWTS at sixth year instead of seventh. Neither professor got their position due to their relationship with me. Both earned those positions because of their intelligence and loyalty to the school and its students. I will take fifty points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw for interrupting our meal with this stupidity. You both will serve a week's worth of detention with the opposite Head of House for your ignorance. Let me have you make no mistakes. That is just my punishment for you. When your Heads of House are done with you even I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Professor Potter and Professor Granger, the floor is now yours."

Harry stood back as both Hermione and Draco lit into the students. Harry lifted his hand and cast the countercharm to release the lower extremities of the persons involved in the fight. He also released their wands. When it was all said and done, Slytherin and Ravenclaw lost another fifty points each and both students would serve a month's worth of detentions for their stupidity. When they were done, Harry dismissed the Great Hall with instructions that each person was to return immediately to their dorm and stay there. The other three houses grumbled a bit about this until many saw the look on Harry's face. Wisely enough, they stopped their complaining and followed the instructions that were given.

Harry walked over to Hermione and Draco.

"Are you two ok?" he asked. "I did not mean to take your role away from you, but you were both busy at that moment."

"You are the Head Master," said Hermione. "You are just doing your job. How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"We are both flattered that you came to our rescue so quickly," said Draco. "Don't worry about what you did. I am perfectly ok with it."

"Well, I guess we better head up to our office then," said Harry. "The sooner we get this meeting over with the sooner I can relax and get some sleep."

He and Draco led the others to the Head Master's office. Severus, Pomona, Hermione, Ginny, and Minerva all sat down and waited patiently as Harry paced a few times to gather his thoughts.

"I asked you all here tonight for a reason," said Harry. "I think we have a spy in the castle that is leaking information to Voldemort or to one of his minions."

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Let me answer your question with a few questions of my own," responded Harry. "Ginny, have you ever told Percy anything about your relationship with Hermione?"

"No I haven't," she said slightly confused.

"Have you ever mentioned that you have helped set up dates for me and Draco?" he asked.

"No Harry, I haven't," she said.

"One last question for you," he said. "Have you ever mentioned to Percy about my sexual activities by means of allowing you or others to see them?"

"I would never do that," said Ginny. "Number one, it would be a lie, and number two I would never do that to you. Why are you asking me these things?"

"I think I know," said Minerva. "The day he came to the castle Percy was throwing all sorts of wild accusations at Harry about his relationship with Draco. He even went so far as to mention that he was flaunting it in your faces."

"He said that?" asked Ginny. "Harry I have not spoken with Percy since Christmas. That was the last time I saw him."

"I do not doubt you in the slightest," said Harry. "However that is what makes me think there is some kind of spy here in the castle. Someone is telling others half truths and happenings that are going on here in the castle."

"It could be anyone," said Pomona with her hand over her mouth.

"Exactly," said Harry. "This is why I have only informed those of you that are sitting here in this room. Albus knows because he can hear through his portrait. It isn't that I don't trust the rest of Team Potter, but you that are present here now are the ones I trust the most."

"How do you know Percy is with Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

"I had a vision of him getting branded," admitted Harry. "Last night when I fell asleep here at the desk, I saw it in my dream."

"Why didn't you tell me something sooner," said Draco.

"There was nothing you could have done lover," said Harry. "I am sorry that I did not say anything, but I wanted to make sure about a few things before I put my ideas out to the rest of you."

"Next time," said Draco. "You had better tell me immediately Harry James Potter. Don't ever, scare me like that again."

"I promise," said Harry holding up his hands in surrender.

Draco gave him a small smile and then kissed him quickly on the lips.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ginny. "I am furious that someone would do that. Do you have any idea of who it could be?"

"Not at this time," said Harry. "It has to be someone that has insight to what we do. I think it is safe to say that Ron, Neville, and Luna are innocent. They have done too much for and with me for them to do something like this. I do not want to falsely point the finger at anyone either. We have to try and come up with some ideas as to who it could be. My first guess is it has to be someone who had access to the Potter Dorm. My second guess would be someone that has a close connection with someone from the Dorm. My third would be that someone has a grudge and is out for a bit of revenge."

"We can understand that," said Severus. "I guess we had better be a little more observant as to who is hanging around when you and Draco are together. I agree with your three choices. Those are the most logical of the ones I probably would have come up with."

"Maybe we can lure them out," suggested Minerva suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well we can have you and Harry kissing in the hall and someone can be under a Disillusionment Charm nearby and watch to see who is spying on you," said Minerva.

"That is actually not a bad idea," said Albus from his portrait. "I have been listening to the conversation. I am trying to let you handle this on your own. I will only offer my council. Use Minerva's suggestion. It is a good one. Just mind how far you and Draco go in this. The last thing you need is a sexual harassment suit against you for obscene sexual actions in the view of the public. However I don't see a problem with kissing as many of the students do it already."

"We can give it a try," said Harry. "I don't want to cause problems for me and Draco just to catch a spy."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have been going through the Book of Shadows of Rowena," said Harry changing the subject. "There are some potions that would be great if we can get them to work right."

Draco pulled out his copies and showed them to the others. Hermione and Severus were particularly eager to see these. Draco gave his assessment of the potions and his ideas as to how to make them work.

"With the right incantation, we can cause these to work on your swords," said Severus. "With a key word such as ice, you can cause your blade to ice up and freeze things."

Harry sat back and listened to them as they talked about how they could change the potions to do different elements. Hermione was busy taking notes as they talked. Minerva and Pomona gave their input on things. As a group they worked out the kinks in the plans. Harry sat back and watched with an amused smile on his face. He of course had already come up with these conclusions. To hear the others enjoying themselves with their work was a gift all of its own. He was thinking about the idea of kissing Draco in public to flush out the spy. It would be a pleasure to do that particular job. It was something that he was looking forward to. Of course he really didn't need an excuse to want his lips on Draco.

Harry let them continue for awhile on the project. He had other things he needed to do and went to work on those things. He sat silently wondering what the world would be like if everyone just got along. Without really realizing it, he started singing a song he heard when he was a child.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
And no hell below us  
And above us is only sky_

Imagine all the people  
Living for today

_You, you may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too

Imagine all the people  
Living life for peace

You, and you may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one  
  
_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man_

Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You, and you may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

The others in the room all stopped what they were doing to listen to the melody. A few knew the song. John Lennon was after all, British.

"That was a very interesting sentiment Harry," said Albus. "I think that if more people felt that way then the world would in fact be a better place to live."

"Well, it is how I feel," said Harry. "Maybe we should send a copy of this song to Voldemort. He should know that life will not be easy for him if he continues to attack us. All he has to do is to leave us alone. It isn't like we are out hunting him every five minutes. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"His sole purpose in life was to be the best at everything," said Albus sadly. "In all of his years, he has only failed to conquer one obstacle."

"Me," said Harry. "All of this just to kill me."

"Not just you," said Albus. "His goal is to rule the whole world. He has deluded himself into thinking that he is acting as Salazar would have wanted him too. He has no idea that Salazar would not have approved of the way he is doing things."

"I know," said Harry. "Sometimes I just wish there was a spell that I can use to wish all of this ended."

"If anyone can come up with something like that it would be you," said Draco wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him on the neck.

Harry smiled as he looked around at the faces of the people that were so dear to him. He smiled as he let himself get comforted by the arms of the one person he loved the most in the world.

"I love you Draco Potter," said Harry. "I will always love you."

"Thanks lover," said Draco. "I love you too. More than you could possibly know."

"I think we had better let the love birds have some quality time," said Minerva standing. "We will keep these documents here. I am sure that Severus and the rest agree when I say that it will be safer that way. In the meantime, why don't you two retire for the night? It has been a long day."

"We will see you all tomorrow," said Harry. "Good night!"

When they were gone, Harry caught Draco up in his arms and apparated them up to their bedroom. After their passion was fed, Harry smiled as he drifted off to sleep wrapping Draco's body tightly in his arms.

The next day dawned early. Harry was eager to start his morning. He had an idea and he was determined that it come to fruition. While he laid there holding Draco, he thought about his plans carefully. He wanted the students to be able to defend themselves in a fight. Severus was teaching them all DADA, but Harry wanted to teach them more. When Draco woke up, He and Harry showered and got dressed. Harry went with simple blue jeans and a green polo shirt. He sat in his spot at the head table and ate his breakfast. When the students were starting to finish, he stood up.

"We will be starting a dueling club," said Harry. "Anyone who is interested should give their names to their Head of House. I will personally be running the club with the help of my faculty to prevent serious damage."

The students applauded at this. The faculty looked at Harry with curiosity in their eyes.

"I will also be starting a new class for sixth and seventh year students," said Harry. "I will be teaching wandless magic to all who wish to learn. There is a way for me to be able to tell if you will have the skill. If you do have the potential and are interested in learning, then I ask that you give your name to your Head of House."

Some of the students really got excited at this. Many watched as Harry and Draco hardly ever used a wand anymore. This was a coveted practice of the elite. Now the Head Master was offing it to anyone who had the skill.

"Last but not least, I would like to talk to you all about a sensitive matter," said Harry. "As many of you know, I am interested in non rivalry between the houses. So therefore I will be starting a social group for the school. The purpose of this group will be to drop all animosity for the other houses and start working together as a team. We forget when we are sorted that we must still work together as a whole. This is a school that teaches ALL students the same thing. If we as the faculty can get along, then I see no reason why you as the student body can not do the same."

Harry smiled at the students and then turned to his faculty.

"Each member of the faculty will be responsible for different things," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall will be in charge of etiquette for dancing. Professor Potter will do singing. Professor Granger will work on students helping each other by tutoring one another. Professor Snape will be the one to teach you team spirit by mixing up the houses for the quidditch teams. Professor Sprout will be in charge of things like teamwork in the field."

"I think that is a brilliant idea," said Minerva getting up and clapping.

"That is some impressive planning," said Severus joining her.

Soon enough every professor on the faculty joined them in giving Harry applause. Harry gave a small bow and sat down as he dismissed the students to head to their classes for the day.

"We will start drawing up plans for our part of this project," said Hermione happily. "That was a great idea."

"I am very proud of you lover," said Draco kissing Harry on the cheek.

A dark shadow left the doorway to slink into a crowd of students. Severus was able to see the person, but was not able to see who it was specifically.

"It seems our spy is at it again," he said. "It's time for us to set up our trap."

The other professors all nodded and left the hall for their class rooms.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am trying to keep things in order. This chapter was designed so that you can see the passion that Harry has for life. As you will remember, my chapters will leave you with a meaning. This one was to remind you to do something nice for someone. We all have to live in this world.


	3. Head Master of Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The plot and a couple of named characters are all that belongs to me.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humble ask that you not read beyond this point. Thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "Something" is a song by the Beatles. I altered the lyrics to fit the story.

NOTE – To you my fans, I send a great big thank you. The transition from the first book to this one is tough. I am working hard to keep the plot going and the story interesting. Thanks to you I am still confidant in my skill.

**Chapter 3 – The Head Master of Hogwarts**

True to Hermione's words, the staff all laid their ideas on Harry's desk within days. Other professors around the school decided that they would do things to assist in the project. Harry had created permission forms for the students and sent them out by owl post so that the students could go on field trips. The response from the parents was interesting. In each letter sent to a parent, Harry had outlined his ideas for the students. Many of the parents not only signed the form, but also gave ideas of their own. Harry sat with each professor personally and went over the finer details of the original idea. Within two weeks, they had all the kinks worked out. Harry glanced down at the list of students who had signed up for the different projects. He smiled as just about every student signed up for every single specialty course. At dinner that evening, Harry sat waiting eagerly in his chair for the student body.

"If I may have your attention please," said Harry rising and waiting for them to quiet. "I have the privilege to announce that I have received word from all of your parents giving you permission to join the new courses. Many of you will be disappointed as I can not allow you in certain parts of the new courses. This is for your protection and safety. The success we have or not have will depend on if we continue with this program next year. The courses will be broken into your year. A schedule will be handed to you by your Heads of House and of course will be on your bulletin boards announcing what year is doing what on which date. Thank you for your interest. Please dig in."

Harry raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables. The students were very chatty as they grabbed food and started filling their plates. When the meal was over and the students left the hall, Harry pulled Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Draco, and Pomona to the side.

"I think it is time for phase one of the school unity program," said Harry. "This idea came to me last night when I was reading Godric's Book of Shadows. While he never implemented the idea, he hinted at something similar."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"We are going to change the seating arrangement in the Great Hall," said Harry smugly.

"That sounds like an intriguing thought," said Severus. "What do you have in mind?"

"First off," said Harry waving his hands. "Let's get rid of the House tables. We will not need them anymore. My idea is to alter their clusters. "

With a flick of their wands, the staff of Hogwarts banished the tables.

"Now what do we do?" Minerva asked.

"There are six of us," said Harry pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket and passing it around. "I think we need seven tables big enough to accommodate the number of students in each year. We will put the younger students closer to the staff table and spread them out from there. I drew a diagram of the idea."

"That sounds good so far," said Pomona. "What purpose will this serve though?"

"Well," said Harry handing a sheet of parchment to each professor present. "My idea is that we stamp out all house rivalries that are not on the quidditch field. To do this, I think we need the students to interact. With this particular project, we have the students sitting together grouped by year rather than house."

"It will help them get to know their age groups outside of their own houses," said Hermione excitedly.

"Exactly," said Harry. "It is my thought that some of the house qualities that each house possesses will somehow affect other houses. For instance, the intelligent Ravenclaws would be more than willing to help the loyal Hufflepuffs with tutoring. Not the Hufflepuff students are less than perfect. I was just using an example."

By now, the teachers were all laughing at Harry's face. He had turned red trying to figure out how his explanation turned into a faux pas.

"We understand what you mean Harry," said Pomona laughing.

"Good," said Harry. "I feel stupid enough already without having to try that again. So Hermione, why don't you take the first year table and decorate it? Place name cards on the table. Draco, you take the second year table please and do the same thing. Pomona you can have the third year table. Minerva, you can have fourth year. Severus you can have fifth year. I will do sixth and seventh year."

The teachers all nodded their heads and went to work. An hour later, there were seven tables set up. Each one had a different colored table cloth. First year had white, second year had blue, third year had green, fourth year had red, fifth year had black, sixth year had silver, and seventh year had gold. All in all, the color spray around the room was nice. Harry then conjured and placed a figurine of the Hogwarts crest on each table as the centerpiece. He slightly modified the crest to add a phoenix to it. When he was done, he and the rest of the staff all stood for a few minutes to admire their handy work.

"Ok each professor knows when their activity is," said Harry. "To make more time, we may have to do two years at the same time."

"Let's just see how this first week goes," said Minerva. "They may surprise us."

"Agreed," said the rest of the group.

From there, everyone went to attend their duties around the castle. Harry was certain that the students would be in for a surprise in the morning.

True to his prediction, there were some mutterings around the Great Hall the next morning. Harry waited until each student was present before he made his announcement.

"As each of you noticed, we have already started our program," said Harry. "The seat you are in now will be your designated seat until the end of the year. I suggest you get to know you table mates. Some of them will be your companions for the field trips and so forth."

"Head Master," called a third year.

Harry looked around until he saw the youngster standing.

"Yes Mr. Richard," he answered. "What may I do for you?"

"Um," said the boy looking nervous. "I was wondering if you could do something about Peeves."

"What has he done this time?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I lost points yesterday in DADA for being late because Peeves had locked me in a room where I could not get out," admitted the boy.

"Have you spoken with Professor Snape about this?" asked Harry not looking at Severus for the moment.

"Uh," said the boy blushing. "No Sir I didn't. I was too embarrassed to say anything."

"PEEVES," called Harry.

With a cackle, Peeves flew into the room throwing things at the students. Harry twitched his fingers and the missiles froze in mid air. Standing, Harry approached the poltergeist and froze him in mid air as well. He left only the mouth to work.

"Did you lock this student in a room with no way to get out?" he asked.

"Sure did," said Peeves. "It was great fun to hear him scream until he couldn't anymore."

"Why did you do that to him?" asked Harry in a dangerous voice. "You got this student in trouble. You have been pulling these stunts since I was a first year here in the castle. I would give a small guess that you have been doing this ever since you got here."

Peeves didn't say anything. He knew that even the ghosts would do well not to upset the Head Master. The Bloody Baron was also one that did not want to cross the Head Master. Harry looked around to Severus. Severus merely nodded his head.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for the points you lost from me yesterday," said Severus. "Twenty points to Hufflepuff for the detention that you served. The rest of your detention is hereby canceled."

Harry smiled at Severus who gave him a quick smile in return. Harry turned to the poltergeist after.

"If I hear of you causing trouble for one more student," said Harry. "I will make you wish you were dead again. This is your first, last, and only warning. Stop causing troubles for the students of this school or go find somewhere else to haunt. I have zero tolerance for bullies."

With a wave of his hand, Harry removed the poltergeist still frozen in mid air to the entrance way. Peeves screamed for Harry to release the spell on him. Harry just waved his hand and stopped the sound.

"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine for a while," said Harry to the laughter of the school. "I think I'll let him hang there for a couple of days to prove a point."

The rest of the school all applauded him. Smiling Harry sat down and engaged Severus and Draco in conversation as the tables filled with food to eat.

As predicted, the program started off a little rocky at first, but quickly everyone fell into a routine. Not all students were able to go to all of the special classes. Those that was unable to attend just showed up when they could. The teachers were all delighted by the ever changing students. They worked for a few extra hours each day to offer the etiquette needed. Pure bloods mingled with muggle borns. Harry had added table etiquette to the retinue of programs. Madam Hooch was delighted to be able to work with that aspect. Harry smiled as he read letters of gratitude from parents for the obvious changes that were helping their children to be more tolerable of others.

October arrived and with it came the Halloween feast. Harry had a great party set up for the students. Harry and the others decided to try their first attempt at catching the spy. They had it set for the night of the feast. As a treat for the students, Harry got up and sang a few songs. Everyone was delighted by this. Each student enjoyed hearing Harry sing. The party lasted until ten o'clock. Harry had extended curfew with the understanding that if anyone was caught out of bounds, then the party would be over. No one wanted to have an extra hour of freedom removed, so they all stayed where they were allowed to be and did not cause problems.

Harry and Draco stepped out of the Great Hall together. Minerva and Severus had already left. Harry pulled Draco to an area behind the staircase and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"My beautiful Dragon," said Harry. "I love you more than I can ever put to words. I am so happy to have you in my life. It makes each and every day seem special to me."

"Ah my beautiful Phoenix," said Draco warmly caressing Harry's cheek. "You have such an amazing way with words. Every time you look at me, I can feel the love you have for me. When you sing to me it makes me lose all sense of the world and swim in your passion. I can only hope that it never dies. I love you. I will always love you."

"Well since you like to swim," said Harry with a soft smile. "How about I sing a song just for you my Dragon Prince?"

"Music to my ears," said Draco laughing at his own joke.

Harry kissed him tenderly on the lips. When he pulled his head back, he gazed into Draco's eyes and started to sing softly to his heart's treasure.

_Something in the way he moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way he woos me_

I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

Somewhere in his smile he knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in his style that shows me

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
_I don't know, I don't know_

Something in the way he knows  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

When Harry finished his song, Draco had tears in his eyes. He lifted a hand and caressed the cheek of the one person in the world who would ever know his passion for someone else. Draco reached over and gave another kiss on the lips to Harry.

As they came apart, Severus dropped his Disillusionment Charm.

"I am sorry," said Severus. "No one was here. I was waiting and watching the whole time."

"I have some news to report," said Minerva coming around the corner. "I just caught a student trying to break into your office."

"Who was it?" asked Harry.

"Colin Creevey," said Minerva gesturing for Harry, Draco, and Severus to precede her to the corridor.

Together they made their way back to the corner. As they approached, they could hear the voice of Dennis Creevey.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Dennis. "You have probably blown our cover."

"No I didn't," said Colin. "They have no idea that we have been spying on Harry Potter."

"What did you think you were doing trying to break into his office?" asked Dennis. "We were told to report what we see. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were by the stairs in the entrance hall."

"I was hoping to be able to steal one of the books or wands for Percy Weasley," said Colin. "The Dark Lord would reward us greatly for one of those items. You had better get back to the Gryffindor common room before they come back. McGonagall was just going to get Harry."

"I don't think Dennis will be going anywhere," said Harry stepping around the corner and waving his hand to freeze both boys in place. "So you two are the spies of the castle. How interesting to discover that after everything that I have done for the two of you that you would betray me in this fashion. You two will head up to my office now. Hand your wands over to Professor McGonagall. I will be calling in some people so that we can discuss this."

Both boys were still frozen, but this time in shock. Harry had released them from his spell. They did not think they would get caught. Now they had a very pissed of Harry Potter on their hands. Guilt, sadness, and something else passed through the eyes of Colin.

"Severus, please contact Arthur and Molly and have them floo to my office," said Harry. "Draco, get the other Heads of House and the Weasleys and have them come to our office. Minerva, please escort these two upstairs and watch over them. I will be right there after I speak with Neville and Luna."

The group all nodded and left to do as Harry asked. Harry quickly spotted Luna and Neville and told them quickly what was going on. He then asked them to assemble Team Potter and have them assist the Prefects with rounds. Neville and Luna both promised to see that it was done. When he made it to his office, Albus, Molly, and Arthur were present. Harry glanced at the map and saw that Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were just about to enter the stairs that led to the office. Dennis and Colin were standing quietly, quivering under the glare of their Head of House.

"Albus," said Harry. "We need my floo to be connected to the Creevey household. I would like to have them listen to this conversation."

Albus stepped through the fire. Ten minutes later he returned to Harry's office and sat down.

"I have arranged it," said Albus. "An Auror is at their house now and is assisting the Creeveys with their end of things."

"I have them ready Minister," said the Auror. "The channel is open and they are ready."

"Thank you Mitchell," said Albus.

Everyone else in the room looked to Harry.

"It seems that Colin and Dennis have been informing outside forces of what is going on in the castle," said Harry. "Unfortunately, they are telling half truths and in some cases, outright lies. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, your oldest son was caught trying to burglarize my office. By his own admission in the presence of me, Professor Potter, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, he admitted that he was trying to steal valuable books and or wands from my office. Further admission from your sons indicates that they have been telling an outside source, half truths about me and Professor Potter."

"What have they been saying?" asked the stern voice of Mr. Creevey.

"I have here a memory of things I have been accused of," said Harry. "I will let the Minister of Magic view the memory and tell you what was said."

Harry pulled the memory out of his head and put it in the pensieve. Albus touched the memory with his finger and was pulled in to watch the memory.

"_I want a word with you Potter," snarled Percy._

"_Weasley," snapped Minerva. "You are speaking to the Head Master of this school. I suggest that you show him some respect."_

"_I will show him respect when he dam well earns it," said Percy._

"_Why don't we take this to my office," said Harry calmly. "Severus, please lower your wand."_

"_Why don't you tell me what is bothering you Percy," said Harry._

"_I will tell you what is bothering me you freak of nature," said Percy. "You have the audacity to accuse Madam Umbridge of a pack of lies which resulted in her receiving the Dementor's Kiss. You then have the audacity to flaunt your freakish sexual habits all over the school. Now thanks to you my sister is picking up your bad habits. Many may worship the ground you walk on Potter, but I am not one of them. You may have pulled the wool over many people's eyes, but I will not have you subjecting my sister to your abnormality in this school."_

Albus left the memory. When he was done, he approached the fireplace and spoke to the Creeveys. He told them word for word the conversation he just witnessed.

"Where are my sons?" asked Mr. Creevey. "I would like to talk with them if at all possible."

"They are standing right here," said Albus. "They can hear you and answer your questions."

"Is what the Head Master and the Minister saying true?" asked Mr. Creevey. "Are you passing information to an outside source?"

"Yes father," said Colin sadly. "It is true."

"Is it also true that you were caught trying to steal something from Harry Potter?" asked his father.

"Yes it is," said Colin with tears in his eyes.

"Why would you and your brother do this to him?" asked their father. "I thought you boys liked him. I thought we raised you better than that."

"I was going to take the book so that we could have money," said Colin miserably.

"We make plenty enough money?" snapped Mrs. Creevey. "There was no need for you to be greedy. Your father and I are so ashamed of you, our sons. Why would you betray Harry Potter? He has always been good to you. He has always treated you kindly. As your Head Master he deserves better than that."

"Because," said Colin angrily. "I did it because he is with Malfoy and not me."

Shock entered the room at this statement. Many knew that the Creeveys idolized Harry, but none knew that the older boy was in love with Harry.

"So you betrayed me to my enemy because I did not fall in love with you?" asked Harry when he recovered from his shock.

"Yes," said Colin. "You should have been MINE."

"That is no reason to betray him to the dark side," snapped Minerva. "You have hurt him by doing this."

"What will become of our sons now?" asked Mr. Creevey with sadness in his voice.

"Usually it would mean they would be expelled and their wands snapped," said Albus looking grave. "However I am no longer the one calling the shots around here. That would be for Head Master Potter to decide."

"First I want you to tell the assembled people who you are passing information to," said Harry to the boys. "Do not try to lie about it. I already know. This is part of your punishment. From there, you both will serve detention for the rest of the year. One hundred points will be deducted from Gryffindor House each for your actions. All Hogsmeade visits are hereby cancelled for the pair of you. You will not be allowed out of your common room unless you are in class, eating, serving detention, or in the library. If you are caught outside of your dorm room after that, you will be expelled. That is my part in this. Your Head of House will decide further punishments."

"You both will write a two thousand word essay on the scruples behind loyalty," said Minerva. "I will take another fifty points each from you. You both will give a written apology to Head Master Potter. Also, you will give a public formal apology as well tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"That is just a little of what you will be getting," said Mr. Creevey. "You just wait until you get home. The two of you are in serious trouble. You both had better do what you are told. I better not hear of either one of you doing or saying another thing. Count yourselves lucky that I don't pull you from the school personally and redden your asses for you." 

"Head Master," said Mrs. Creevey. "Thank you so much for your leniency to my sons. You have my gratitude for not expelling both of them."

"Think nothing of it," said Harry. "Colin and Dennis, I think I asked you to tell the group who you are passing information to."

"Percy Weasley," said Dennis looking at the ground.

"What?" Molly asked standing up quickly.

"Percy is behind this?" asked Arthur in disbelief.

"I am afraid so Arthur," said Albus. "With Harry's permission I would like you both to view that memory."

Harry nodded his head and the elder Weasleys touched the surface with their finger. While they viewed the memory, Harry looked over to Ron and Ginny. Both were glaring daggers at Colin and Dennis.

"Harry," said Ginny. "We are sorry that Percy did this to you. Please know that I will stand by you one hundred percent."

"I will to," said Ron tearing his eyes away from the brothers. "Never doubt that the Weasleys think of you as family."

"My son speaks for us all," said Molly. "Harry and Draco, we are so sorry that this has happened. We knew that Ginny helped you set up dates. We had no idea that Percy was doing this."

"Mother Molly," said Harry softly. "I am afraid I have more bad news for you."

"You can tell us anything," said Arthur. "We trust you."

"Percy was branded with the Dark Mark," said Harry with tears in his eyes as he watched his surrogate parents. "I saw it one night when I was sleeping here at the desk. The link between me and Tom Riddle opened and I saw him getting the Dark Mark. I am so sorry."

Molly walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry. Arthur was quick to follow. Soon Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco joined the group.

"There is NOTHING for you to be sorry for," said Molly. "You are such a kind and loving young man. Percy made his own decision. The fault lies with Percy and NOT with you."

"I still can't help feeling responsible," said Harry sitting down at his desk.

"Did you hear that boys?" asked Mr. Creevey. "Did you hear what YOU helped to cause?"

"We were wrong," said Dennis. "I should not have listened to Colin. I should have stopped him from doing what he was doing. I believed him because he is my brother. Harry I am sorry."

Tears were falling from Dennis' eyes. Colin was glaring at his brother with disgust. Harry watched the exchange with interest.

"I think it would be in the best interest to separate these two," said Harry. "I think Dennis should be moved to Hufflepuff."

Pomona and Minerva both nodded.

"Sometimes a family member will do something for a brother, sister, mom, or dad with the best of intentions," said Harry. "Even though they know they are doing wrong, love will sometimes cause us to do things anyway. I respect your loyalty to your brother Dennis. If I would have had a brother of my own, I would hope he would have stood by me as you have done for Colin. While I don't condone the outcome, I commend the action. Therefore I will reduce your sentence slightly. Instead of detention for the rest of the year, I will reduce it to two months. However, the rest of the instructions that were given will still be enforced for now. Your behavior and actions will determine if you get any of your privileges back. I suggest that you go with your new Head of House now and get settled into your new room. Dobby will see to it that your things are moved from one tower to the next."

"Thank you Head Master," said Dennis. "I swear I will not let you down again."

"I will hold you to your word," said Harry. "Now please go with Professor Sprout."

When Pomona and Dennis left, Harry turned to Colin.

"You do not seem to have the slightest remorse for what you did," said Harry. "My love for Draco will never change. Even had he and I not married and became one, I would not have been able to return your love. You are still a minor. It would not have been appropriate for us to be together. I am sorry that I can no longer count you as one of my dearest friends. It saddens me that you were lying to me this whole time. Professor McGonagall will be doing a clean search of your possessions. Any paraphernalia regarding me will be taken immediately from you. I will not allow you to continue to abuse me in the way that you have been. Please know that if you are caught with even a photograph of me, then you will be expelled from Hogwarts. We will see to it that your wand is snapped, and your magic blocked from further use. I am very disappointed in your actions and in the actions that you are portraying now. A special room will be made up for you in Gryffindor Tower. Even though I am disappointed in you, I still will feel for your safety in the castle for the rest of the year. Your prefect badge will be taken from you. You no longer have access to the prefect's rooms and bathroom. Professor McGonagall will now escort you to your room."

Minerva grabbed Colin by the arm and led him from the room. Harry watched with sadness as his words finally hit home with Colin. The boy's shoulders drooped as he was led away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Creevey," said Harry. "Once again I apologize for this."

"You have no reason to be sorry," said Mr. Creevey. "Thank you for not expelling them. I see they were correct when they said you were a loving and caring man. Good luck in the future with your mate. If my sons cause any more trouble, please let us know. We will abide by your laws as to what to do with them if they continue."

"Thank you," said Harry.

Albus poked his head in the fire and finished with the details there. When he was done, he looked to Harry. Harry understood his meaning perfectly. He raised his hands and lowered the wards on the Head Master's office. Albus looked to Molly and Arthur who nodded. All three turned on the spot and apparated away. Harry let his hand drop and felt the wards snap back into place.

"Severus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione," said Harry. "Thank you for the support. The fact that you, Ron and Ginny, stated your support without even blinking makes me happy. Severus and Hermione, if you would be so kind as to escort them to their rooms, I would appreciate it. I think I need some alone time with my husband."

"Ginny," said Harry stopping her by the door. "Thanks for your words. I also think you should tell your family about you and Hermione."

"I already did," she replied. "As for the first part, you will always have the support of the important Weasleys. "

The quartet all gave Harry a pat on the cheek or arm before they smiled and left. Draco stood up and went over to Harry. He leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"Sing that song for me again," said Draco as he sat in Harry's lap.

"I would be happy to," said Harry.

_Something in the way he moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way he woos me_

I don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

Somewhere in his smile he knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in his style that shows me

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
_I don't know, I don't know_

Something in the way he knows  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me

Don't want to leave him now  
You know I believe him now

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. Thank you for reading. It took me awhile to find the perfect bad guy here. I hope that you all forgive me for using the Creeveys like this.


	4. What A Wonderful World

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The characters are hers, but the plot is mine as are a few other characters.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. Thank you for your consideration.

DISCLAIMER – "What a Wonderful World" is sung by Louis Armstrong. "Roses" is a poem written by me personally. "To Love Somebody" is a song by the Bee Gees and later remade by Michael Bolton.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am hoping that the new twist on characters has caught your attention. It will make this book go a little easier with the plot. For those that have been begging for the next chapter, I humbly give it to you now.

**Chapter 4 – What a Wonderful World**

Sometimes when you want time to fly, it doesn't. At other times you blink your eyes and you realize that days and weeks have passed you by without you knowing it. This is true for the occupants of Hogwarts. The incident in Harry's office with the Creeveys was behind them. Dennis was prospering in Hufflepuff. Harry reduced his detention yet again down to a month. When his detention was over, he was seen wandering around looking sad due to his actions. Harry could be seen from time to time talking with the young man. True to Harry's wishes, both Colin and Dennis admitted to their actions in public and apologized to Harry. Tears fell from Dennis's eyes as he told the school his role in the tragic story now unfolding. Colin gave his apology without passion. There was no light in his eyes. Whenever he looked at Harry, betrayal and loss could be seen in his eyes. Harry and the staff knew that he was going to have to be watched. Harry did not trust Colin for the moment to not do something stupid. Minerva did a check on his room every other day. So far there was no more paraphernalia regarding Harry. What Colin did not know was that Harry had cast a spell on his room. The spell made sure that Colin could not bring anything with Harry's name or face on it into his room. The reason behind the room search was to ensure that Colin realized he made a mistake. Gryffindor was outraged with the Creeveys. Colin ended up in the medical ward to undo a number of spells and hexes that was used on the young man. Dennis being in Hufflepuff did not have the same problem. He served his detention with fierceness. He knew he messed up and was determined to prove that he was a good guy. After the two months, Harry lifted his restriction about not being allowed out of his dorm for anything other than meals, class and use of the library. However Hogsmeade visits were still prohibited. With a grateful smile to Harry, Dennis fell into a routine. He studied harder and made life for himself relatively pleasant. Colin however was a different story. He showed up for detention and did not say a word. He did what he was told. He no longer smiled. He no longer participated in class. Harry and the rest of the staff observed the young man with concern. It was as if the young man had nothing left to give. Harry had also stopped Colin's house arrest, but Colin stayed in his room. He was passing his courses, but he did not have the fire in his eyes that said he cared one way or the other. Harry felt bad for the young man. He hoped that there was something that he could do to lighten the man's spirits. He hated the punishment he held for the young man. Colin was a friend. Harry knew he had to be strict. Giving information to an outsider was bad enough. Now he had to watch to make sure that the outsider no longer received information on Harry and Draco. Harry knew that there was no way that Colin could have stolen one of the tomes or wands. It was the principle of the matter that Colin had actually tried and was caught.

"It would appear that even after the last month or so that Colin has not recovered," observed Harry. "Christmas is just a month away and he just hangs his head. There is no joy in him anymore."

"It will be hard on him for awhile yet," said Minerva. "He had a crushing blow when he realized that the two of you would never be together. He is still in love with you."

"Maybe we can set him up on a date with someone else," suggested Harry. "If we point out to him that I am not the only man in the world for him he may brighten up a bit."

"While that makes sense," said Severus. "I am not sure he would accept it."

"We have to try something," said Harry desperately. "He isn't eating much, he doesn't sleep much, and he is losing weight fast."

"I know someone that is interested in him," said Draco. "Maybe we can set it up for my friend to start courting him."

"Who has an interest in Colin?" asked Harry amazed by the information.

"Blaise Zabini." said Draco nonchalantly. "We can arrange something for them."

"I didn't know Zabini was gay," said Severus with surprise. "In addition I did not know that he would be interested in Creevey."

"Well now that the house rivalries are lower due to the program that Harry started, it makes things easier for those who want relationships with people outside of their own house," said Hermione.

"You do make a good point," said Pomona. "I will help as I can. Even after everything he has done, he still deserves to be happy."

"With him in sixth year and Blaise in seventh," said Hermione. "It will make things easier for them to date. Both are still students."

"So let's set up a date for the young men," said Harry. "I think we will start out with a small candle lit dinner for the two of them. I can even sing them a special love song. Where it goes from there will be entirely up to the two of them. With any luck, Colin will find some comfort with Blaise. Who knows? They may even turn into a couple like Draco and me."

"I will make the invitations," said Ginny. "I will get Dean Thomas to help with the art work. You need to write a pretty poem to put in the card Harry. We can give it to Blaise to give to Colin."

"Not a problem," said Harry. "When do we want to set up the date for these two?"

"How about tomorrow night?" asked Pomona. "Minerva and I can set up the table for them. Hermione can talk with a couple of house elves about food."

"Harry and I can act like waiters serving them," said Draco. "It will give us a chance to wear our tuxedos again. Plus it will show support for Colin and Blaise if we are seen as a friend. It will encourage Colin to make a decision about what he wants in life."

"I like the sound of that," said Minerva. "This way it will show the young man that life has not ended just because he can't have Harry Potter as a mate."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I am not giving up my Dragon for anyone in the world."

"Nor should you have to," remarked Severus. "The love that the two of you have for one another is a rare and wonderful thing. It is a delight to me that you two can show your love to one another. What annoys me is the fact that you don't argue or fight. How can you two be so lovey dovey all the time?"

"Oh be quiet Severus," said Madam Hooch. "Just be thankful that these two powerful young men don't fight. The amount of damage they can inflict would be devastating."

"You do have a point," said Severus.

"So let's begin," said Harry pulling out quill and parchment. "I will get to work on the poem and you lot should get everything else started. Time is of the essence here."

Hermione and Severus stood and left to go set up something with the elves. Minerva and Pomona left to go set up a pretty table with flowers. Even Madam Hooch got involved by letting them borrow her antique place settings and silverware. Harry looked up into the air for a moment before he started writing. Draco went upstairs with Dobby to have their tuxedos cleaned and pressed.

The next day, Blaise and Colin both had an odd look on their faces when they entered the great hall. Draco handed Blaise a special invitation while Minerva handed one to Colin. Colin opened his card slowly. Dean had drawn a horse and carriage on the front of the card. With a little bit of magic on the part of Harry, the carriage moved. Ginny had done the colorful design on the inside of the card. Gold letters were printed there.

_Dear Mr. Creevey,_

_You are formally invited to a special candle lit dinner this evening. I hope that you are interested in fine dining and some carefully extended warmth. Dinner will be served at seven this evening. Afterwards I hope that you will agree to go on a wonderful carriage ride with me._

_Sincerely_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Blaise saw Colin open the card. Draco had already informed him of what was going on. He watched the reaction of the Gryffindor. He kept his face neutral. He did not want to give away the fact that it was he that was the secret admirer. He opened a second card. In it was the poem that Harry wrote for him to give to Colin. When Blaise finished reading the card, he quickly had to wipe tears from his eyes.

The day went by agonizingly slow for those that were in on the plan. Dinner came and went without Colin and Blaise. Both were in their rooms getting ready for their secret date. Harry and Draco rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Seven o'clock rolled around. Colin walked up to the door of the Great Hall only to find Draco standing there in a tuxedo waiting to greet him. Colin looked scared at first. Draco merely smiled and bowed to him before escorting him to his chair. On it was a card in elegant script. He opened the card and his face got flushed at the words.

_They say that a yellow rose represents friendship_

_So I give to you a dozen yellow roses_

_I have hopes that we can be friends_

_They say that a white rose represents innocence_

_So I give to you a dozen white roses_

_I have hopes to claim your innocence and you claim mine_

_They say that a pink rose represents beauty_

_So I give to you a dozen pink roses _

_So that you will know how beautiful I think you are_

_They say a blue rose represents health_

_So I give to you a dozen blue roses_

_So that I may help heal your heart_

_They say that a red rose represents love_

_So I give to you a dozen red roses_

_So that you know that I have been in love with you for some time_

The doors opened a second time to admit Blaise. Draco escorted him to his place and he sat. Both Colin and Blaise looked at each other. Blaise was looking at Colin with a small blush, and Colin was looking at Blaise with something akin to astonishment. Draco opened a bottle of wine and poured the two a glass. He stepped back and Harry came in and placed a plate of appetizers in front of the young men. He watched as Draco served seafood stuffed mushrooms to the young men. Harry came back in a few minutes later and placed a salad in front of each young man. With a bow he left again.

"So you are my secret admirer?" asked Colin breaking the silence at last.

"I am," replied Blaise. "I have been watching you for about three years now. I just did not know how to approach you."

"I did not know," said Colin a little flustered.

"Thanks to the Head Master and Professor Potter I am able to tell you now," said Blaise. "I have very strong feelings for you. It is my hope that I can bring the light back into your eyes. I think you are one very handsome man."

"You arranged all of this just for me?" asked Colin astonished.

"Honestly no," said Blaise. "I was talking with Professor Potter and we got to talking about you. He has known for a long time how I have felt about you. He in turn brought it to the Head Master's attention. From there, we now sit here. I hope that you are ok with all of this."

"It's beautiful," said Colin. "Thank you. I am very flattered."

"I am happy to see you smile," said Blaise.

Colin blushed at the praise. He and Blaise finished eating their salad. When they were done, Draco cleared away the plates and Harry brought each man a small bowl of soup. He bowed to the couple again and left.

"It isn't every day you get waited on personally by Harry Potter," giggled Colin.

"I agree with you there," said Blaise. "When he does set something up, he doesn't do it half way does he?"

"No he doesn't," said Colin looking shyly at Blaise. "Thank you for the beautiful poem. It is well written."

"Ah again I had help," said Blaise. "Harry wrote it for me and Ginny and Dean helped create the card and the invitation that it is in."

"It is still beautiful," said Colin smiling. "I will hang it up in my dorm room."

"I am flattered," said Blaise.

The two young men finished eating their onion soup. Draco whisked away the dirty plates and Harry entered with their main course. Both young men's mouths opened at the spread before them. Harry served them sirloin steak with lobster tail. Fresh green beans surrounded the plate. Small potatoes were set artfully on one side and shrimp was set up on the other side.

"I am not sure if I can eat all of this," said Colin. "I will feel like a whale after all of this."

"A cute whale," said Blaise. "It is a lot of food. Thank goodness they will proved us with a small bag to take this back to our rooms with."

Colin laughed. Harry and the professors on the other side of the door breathed a sigh of relief. Colin was adjusting and was getting more comfortable with the situation. Harry had cast a spell on the wall. They were able to see and hear everything. Ginny was giggling behind her hand as Hermione had her arms wrapped around her waist. Minerva and Severus were smiling. Pomona and Rolanda were grinning. Tonight was a success.

"Just wait until he gets back to his room," said Harry with a grin.

"Why?" asked Severus. "What did you do?"

"You know all of the roses I wrote about in the poem?" he asked.

"Yes," said Severus.

"There is a dozen of each rose mentioned in the poem waiting for him back in his room," said Harry with a mischievous smile on his face.

"That is just like my husband," said Draco with a soft laugh. "He is a hopeless romantic all the way to the end."

The rest of the assembled people laughed. They continued to watch the two men in the other room for a few more moments. It was then that Harry decided to sing for them.

_I see trees of green, red roses too__  
__I see them bloom for me and you__  
__And I think to myself, what a wonderful world___

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white__  
__The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night__  
__And I think to myself, what a wonderful world___

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky__  
__Are also on the faces of people going by__  
__I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"__  
__They're really sayin', "I love you"___

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow__  
__They'll learn much more and I'll never know__  
__And I think to myself, what a wonderful world__  
__Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world, oh yeah_

When Harry was done with his song, both Colin and Blaise made a grab for the other's hand. Harry watched as the two men stood up. Harry sang them another song and watched as the couple danced. When he finished singing the second song, he watched as Blaise led Colin back to his seat.

"That was a beautiful song lover," said Draco. "Who sings that?"

"A man named Louis Armstrong," replied Harry.

"It was a beautiful song Harry," said Minerva. "You are really gifted with that voice of yours."

"Thanks Minerva," said Harry. "Did someone remember to have Hagrid set up the carriage?"

"I took care of that," said Pomona. "Do you think the young man will recover and be alright now?"

While they were talking, Harry could see Colin blush from time to time as he looked at the exotic looks of Blaise. When they were done eating, Draco went in and cleared the plates.

"Without a doubt," Harry said as he picked up the desert plates and brought them to the young men.

"Desert this evening will be strawberry cheesecake with a side of fresh strawberries," said Harry.

"Harry," said Colin. "Thank you for everything. This evening was just what I needed. I am so sorry that I did what I did to you."

"You are forgiven," said Harry. "Glad to have you back on the team. Now please enjoy your desert. When you are finished, your carriage awaits you at the entrance hall. I expect to see you gentlemen back in the castle by eleven at the latest and heading back to your dorms by eleven thirty. With that, we wish you a pleasant evening."

Harry left the hall then. He was met by Draco who tugged silently on his arm.

"I think you deserve a reward for this," whispered Draco seductively in his ear. "How about we go upstairs and let me give it to you?"

"I think I can handle that," said Harry wrapping his arms around Draco.

Within seconds, Harry had apparated the two to their bedroom.

"Young love," said Minerva with a smile. "I hope that Harry and Draco never have to worry about their love dying. They make each other so happy."

"Love is a very powerful tool," said Severus. "It seems that Harry and Draco paved the way for other young couples. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have disappeared to their room it would seem. Now we have Mr. Zabini and Mr. Creevey starting on that road."

"I feel so old," said Pomona.

"You are still younger than I am," said Minerva with a smile.

Harry's voice came out of the walls again

_There's a light, a certain kind of light  
Never shone on me  
I want my life to be  
To live with you, to live with you_

There's a way everybody says  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, I ain't got you

Baby, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you

In my mind I see your face again  
I know my frame of mind  
You ain't got to be so blind  
I'm blind, so very blind

I'm a man, can't you see what I am?  
I live and breathe for you  
But what good does it do?  
If I ain't got you, if I ain't got you

Baby, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you

Oh yeah, you don't know what it's like  
Baby, you don't know what it's like  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
To love somebody, you don't know

To love somebody  
The way I love you  
You don't know, you don't know

To love somebody, to love somebody  
You don't know, ooh  
To love somebody, to love somebody  
The way I love you

Harry and Draco were wrapped in each others arms. Their love flowed even more after the beautiful rendition of the song. Passion was in the air that night. Harry and Draco had indeed paved the road that would make it easier for couples to be together despite house insignia and differences. Hermione and Ginny were in their room listening to Harry. Blaise and Colin had slow danced as Harry sang. Neither could look away from the eyes of the other. They left the Great Hall and entered the carriage. Hagrid drove them around. Blaise discretely put up a silencing charm and he and Colin kissed for the first time. Passion flared around the castle that night. Back in the Head Master's office, Harry and Draco were headed for round two of their love making. Harry did everything he could to show Draco how much he meant to him. Draco responded in kind. The snow started falling as they made love.

Around ten thirty, Colin and Blaise made it back to the castle. After standing in the hall kissing long and hard, Blaise reluctantly let go of Colin. When Colin entered his room, he saw the roses. Next to them was a picture of Draco and Harry. Also next to it was a picture of Colin dancing with Blaise.

_Dear Colin,_

_We hope that you like what we have done for you. Hopefully we can see you smile now and move on with your life. Times have changed and so have we. We wish nothing but the best for both you and Blaise. If you ever need someone to talk to, know that you can count on us._

_Friends Forever_

_Harry and Draco_

_PS: Look over your bed. There is a framed copy of the poem. _

Colin walked over to his bed and looked over the headboard. True to Harry's words, a copy of the poem was hung there. Next to the poem, there was a picture of him and Blaise sitting together, eating dinner.

"Thank you Harry for a wonderful evening," he whispered with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you for forgiving me."

Colin climbed into bed and whispered the word nox. Smiling to himself, he fell asleep dreaming of the slanted eyes of the Italian Slytherin.

The next day saw a happy smile on three sets of people. Harry and Draco were looking at each other like they were falling in love again for the first time. Hermione and Ginny were behaving in a similar fashion, but were trying to keep it under lock and key. Colin astonished the students by going sit with Blaise at the seventh year table. He and Blaise locked hands. Harry watched this with a smile on his face. Things were going to be alright at the school for a while.

Back in his office, Albus had a smile on his face as well. He had listened to what was going on. He was very proud of the changes that Harry was making in the school. It seemed that the founders knew what they were talking about when they stated they wanted Harry as the new Head Master. The school was not only in the safest hands possible, but also the most loving. Albus always kept and ear out for when and if Harry or Draco started to sing. Songs from the Potter duo were a highlight for the older wizard. He knew that before long he would have to go visit the school to let them know what was going on. He could not keep it a secret for very much longer. His time was running out. He was able to keep it from Harry and the rest of the group for now. The pain in his arm jarred him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he recast the glamour on his hand and waited until the pain subsided so that he could get back to his work. He knew he had to appoint his successor soon. Time was running out for Albus and he wanted everything set up for when it became to unbearable for him. Tears came into his eyes as he looked at all of the loving and generous faces that passed in front of him. He smiled at the way Harry and Draco looked at one another. He was crying harder as he remembered the wedding of the couple. It was the best day of his long life. He obtained a copy of the poem that Harry wrote for the newest couple. He mailed it to the one man he thought about on a daily basis.

A few days later, Gellert Grindelwald received a letter for Albus. The words of a poem were enclosed. He smiled as he pictured each rose. He smiled when he remembered the time when he and Albus was a couple.

"If only I could go back and change my ways," said Gellert. "Things would have been far different for us my love."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Another twist I decided to throw into the plot. We got the Creeveys back on track. We know that something is now wrong with Albus. Thank you for your input for my stories. Stay tuned for the next chapter as I have many surprises in store for you.


	5. Tragedy, The Death of a Hero

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The plot and unknown names are mine.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. Other couples will be mentioned from time to time. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point.

DISCLAIMER – "We are the World" is a song by multiple artists for USA for Africa. "That's what Friends are for" is sung by Dionne Warwick and friends. "I Will Always Love You" is written and sung by Dolly Parton.

NOTE – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This story will be harder to write than its prequel. The response for the first book was astonishingly large. I have hopes that this story will do half as well. Thank you for following along with me.

**Chapter 5 – Tragedy: The Death of a Hero**

"So what are the plans for today?" asked Draco sitting on the edge of Harry's desk. "Today is Saturday and we have not done something leisure in awhile."

"How about we go for a horseback ride?" replied Harry. "We have not done that in forever."

"Hey that is a great idea," said Draco. "Mother sent all of the horses from Malfoy Manor here. It was a great idea to let her run the orphanage."

"She does seem to be enjoying her role," commented Harry. "How about we make it a group outing?"

"Sure," said Draco with a smile. "We can get Hermione, Ginny, Colin, Blaise, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Dudley to go with us."

"I am delighted that Dudley is dating Luna," said Harry. "He actually treats her very well. Not to mention that they are on the same level of learning now. I am impressed that Dudley has progressed so well with his studies."

"We just have to find someone for Ron now," said Draco.

"Yes I agree," said Harry. "It is time for us to play cupid again. Why don't we ask Hannah Abbot to join us? She and Ron give each other looks when the other isn't looking. That may be the start of a nice relationship."

"That sounds good," said Draco. "Ron has to learn not to blurt the first thing he thinks of when he is speaking to someone. He has little tact."

"Hannah doesn't seem to mind it that much," said Harry.

"Ok lover," said Draco. "Give me a kiss and then I will head out and find everyone. You go down and have Hagrid help you saddle up the horses."

Harry reached over and grabbed Draco by his waist and pulled him over. He leaned his head and kissed Draco soundly on the lips. Draco returned the kiss with passion.

"Go before we forget about our plans," said Harry with a small laugh.

Draco laughed and led them out of the office. When they descended the stairs, both young men headed off in different directions.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Minerva.

"Draco and I are taking a group to go horseback riding," said Harry. "We thought that while we were at it we could set up Ron and Hannah."

"Good thinking," said Minerva. "I do have to say though, that you all are making me feel extremely old. All of this young love going around."

"What did you expect?" asked Harry. "I will see if I can get a young man or lady here in the castle to sweep you off your feet. Though, they will probably have to be careful not to dislocate one of your hips."

"Why you little shit," screeched Minerva pulling out her wand. "I will show you a dislocated hip Harry James Potter."

She chased Harry out of the front entrance firing hexes at him the whole way. Harry laughed as he ran from her. She ran out of breath due to running and laughing.

"Prat," said Minerva smiling. "That boy is like the son I never had."

"Well now," said Severus coming up. "That was amusing. Good thing for Harry he can run so fast."

"He is so lucky that I love him," said Minerva. "Or else I would do him serious damage for some of his comments."

"It is when he stops making those comments that you have to worry," said Severus. "I believe you know how much he loves you as well."

"Oh my goodness yes," said Minerva. "I could not be more proud. He is doing such a wonderful job running this school. He is so advanced for his age. Add Draco to the mix and you have the obnoxious little shit running around making us love and laugh."

"Yes Draco is just like him in some ways," replied Severus. "At least they make us laugh. What are they doing today? I saw Draco rounding up some students."

"They are going for a horseback ride," said Minerva. "They are playing cupid again."

"Who are the victims this time?" asked Severus.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Abbot," said Minerva. "Knowing Harry and Draco, we will have wedding bells for them before long."

Laughing the two older members of the Hogwarts staff went back into the castle. Draco meanwhile, had gathered a couple of the guests together. They in turn helped locate the rest of the group. By the time they all gathered, Harry and Hagrid had the horses ready. Light and joy was on the faces of Harry and Draco as they watched their friends climb up. Luna sat on her horse like she had been doing it forever. Riding side saddle was not easy. Luna however had no trouble at all. The group rode around the perimeter of the forest. Even though Harry was in control, there were still dangerous creatures living in the trees. Harry knew that Aragog and his family lived somewhere in the forest. The centaurs emerged on the edge of the trees to watch the party ride by. Harry saluted them and was pleased to receive a salute in return. About an hour after they rode, Harry called a halt and dismounted. He flicked his wand and a picnic blanket appeared. He sent a patronus to the castle. Within moments, Dobby and Winky appeared with a miniature feast for the group. They all sat down to eat. Dobby and Winky made to leave when Harry stopped them.

"Now you two don't leave," said Harry. "Sit down with us and enjoy the meal and the fun."

Everyone else echoed his suggestion. Happily the two elves sat and started to eat with the others.

"So Ron," said Harry winking at Draco. "How are you doing with finding a mate?"

"I uh," stammered Ron. "I uh don't know."

"How about you Hannah?" asked Hermione on cue.

"I don't know either," mumbled Hannah going red.

"Well I think it is time to introduce you to your secret admirer," said Draco laughing. "Ronald Weasley, meet Hannah Abbot. Hannah Abbot, meet Ronald Weasley."

Both teens looked at each other and blushed. The rest of the group giggled.

"We have noticed the way the two of you look at each other," said Ginny leaning back against Hermione. "It is obvious that you like each other."

"Leave it to Harry and Draco to play cupid," said Colin. "They are the reason that I am with Blaise."

"I love Colin," said Blaise wrapping his arms around Colin. "I know that he loves me as well."

"Of course I do," said Colin kissing him on the nose. "If anyone knows true love it would be Harry and Draco."

"They helped me and Luna get together," said Dudley wrapping his arms around her.

"We couldn't be happier," said Luna with a blush.

"I didn't know Hannah felt anything for me," said Ron turning as red as his hair.

"I didn't know Ron was interested," said Hannah also turning a deep red.

"Well now you do," said Harry wrapping his arms around Draco. "We just want all of you to have the same joy that Draco and I have."

"How about you sing us a song Harry," said Hermione. "I think it would be great."

"Sure," said Harry. "Give me a moment to think of a good one."

Harry thought for a minute. He went through the catalog of songs he had at his disposal. Finally he decided on one and started to sing.

_There comes a time when we heed a certain call  
When the world must come together as one  
There are people dying  
Oh, and it's time to lend a hand -to life  
The greatest gift of all_

We can't go on pretending day by day  
That someone, somewhere will soon make a change  
We're all a part of God's great big family  
And the truth  
You know love is all we need

We are the world, we are the children.  
We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

Well, send' em you your heart so they know that someone cares  
And their lives will be stronger and free  
As God has shown us by turning stone to bread  
And so we all must lend a helping hand

We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving  
Ooo there's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

When you're down and out there seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe there's no way we can fall  
Well, well, well, let's realize oooo that a change can only come  
When we  
stand together as one  
yeah ,yeah, yeahhhh  


"Harry that was beautiful," said Colin. "It is perfect for the situation we have. We are the ones that will make a future in this world. You and the rest of Team Potter already are."

"Now don't cut yourself out of this Colin," said Draco. "You play your part just like everyone else. Even Dobby and Winky play their parts. We all do what we have to do in this world to make sure that in the end we all live happy and free."

"Yes," said Hermione. "When this war is over and we have won, the peace and love that Harry and Draco have started for the rest of us will be a wonderful and delightful thing for our children."

"We are the next set of heroes," said Ginny. "We know what we have to do. It is a matter of getting it done now."

"We have the right tools," said Harry. "Now we just have to make sure that we use what we have carefully and effectively."

"So what is our next step?" asked Blaise.

"We have to find a way of getting to Nagini," said Draco. "She is the last horcrux. Once we destroy her, we have a better chance of killing Voldemort for good."

"Do you think he will attack again?" Colin asked. "I know I made an error in judgment, but I want this war over with. Now that I have something worth fighting for, it means all the world to me that I can keep what I have rather than it being taken from me."

"These are thoughts that we talk about and share all the time," said Harry. "The power to end this resides in each and every person that graces the halls of Hogwarts. Your error in judgment was just that Colin. It was a mistake. We all learn from our mistakes. You and Dennis learned from yours. For that I am forever grateful."

"Thanks Harry," said Colin. "Your forgiveness means a lot to me."

"It is what friends do," said Ginny. "Harry is not one to hold a grudge."

The rest of the group all nodded at this.

"Ok we need to head back to the castle," said Harry. "It looks like it will be snowing again soon. Are you all staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Great then we can work out new plans over the holidays," said Harry. "It is just a week before the holiday is here. With fewer students in the castle, there will be a better chance of getting a plan devised on how to capture Nagini. How about, you all write down your ideas and we can discuss them as a group. Colin, do you still have a way of contacting Percy Weasley?"

"Yes," said Colin. "Unfortunately I do. I was going to bring it to you, but I got lost in love."

"I need you to do something for me," said Harry. "I need you to tell him that I found some of Voldemort's things. Even though it is a lie, I need you to tell him that. It might bring Voldemort out into the open."

"Sure I can do that," said Colin. "I would do anything to help you Harry."

"Good," said Harry. "We can actually use this to our advantage."

Colin smiled as Blaise helped him stand. The rest of the group were all getting up and standing as well.

"Oh and Neville," said Harry. "Do not think we are not going to match you up with someone. You are next on our list."

Neville blushed as he got into the saddle of his horse. Harry flicked his wand and made the picnic disappear. He grabbed Winky and put her in the saddle with Draco. He grabbed Dobby and placed him in the saddle with Hermione. Both elves were delighted by this. Harry climbed onto the back of his own horse and the group made their way back to the stables. After each person helped with the brushing down of the horses, they made their way to the castle. They were met at the door by Petunia and Vernon with some hot chocolate.

"We thought you could all use some warming up," said Vernon with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon," chorused the youngsters.

Vernon laughed. He and Petunia were called Aunt and Uncle by just about everyone in the school. The Dursleys were beloved by many. Their care for the students was a delightful change from when Harry was growing up.

Harry was sitting at his desk the next day going over some documents when his fire flared. He looked over to see Albus' head in the flames.

"Harry," said Albus. "May I come through? There is something very important I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course you can," said Harry.

Albus stepped through the fire and dusted himself off. Harry noticed that the old wizard looked very pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Harry. "You look sick. I can summon Poppy for you if you need me to."

"No Harry," said Albus. "What is wrong with me has no cure. It is the reason why I am here today. If you could please summon the faculty for me, I have an important announcement to make."

"Sonorus," said Harry. "Attention prefects. Rounds will begin immediately. Professors and Madam Pomfrey will report to my office. Hagrid please join us as well. Quietus!"

"Thank you Harry," said Albus wearily sitting down in a chair to wait.

Harry looked closely at his mentor and friend. The closer he looked the more alarmed he became. Harry looked towards the map and saw the professors making their way to his office. Draco came in flanked by Hermione and Severus. Minerva followed with Pomona and Sybil. Slowly each professor made their way into the room. Harry quickly waved his hand and caused seats to appear for everyone. His eyes never strayed from the face of Albus. Finally when all of the professors were seated, Albus looked over to Harry.

"I have taken the liberty of inviting Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, and Kingsley here as well," said Albus. "They sound be apparating in moments. If you could lower the wards for me I would appreciate it."

Harry lifted his hand in the air and slowly brought it down. Within moments, four cracks could be heard as the four apparated directly to the office. Harry twitched his hand and felt the wards snap back into place. Still he never let his eyes wander from Albus.

"What have you done to yourself?" asked Harry sharply. "Your magic may fool the rest of these people, but it doesn't fool me."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand as Albus gave a sad smile.

"Albus Dumbledore," she stated. "You are dying. What did you do to yourself?"

"I have made a grave error," said Albus to the assembled room. "Please bear with me as I tell you my story."

Harry and the others sat back in their chairs. Many had shocked looks on their faces. Draco sat next to Harry and wrapped his arms around his husband. Tears were in his eyes.

"What is said in this room is to go no further," said Albus. "Harry, I have closed the portal between your office and mine. I fear that after next week at the longest it will not function anymore anyway."

Harry waved his hand impatiently and caused the glamour on Dumbledore to fade. The others all gasped when they saw the state the old wizard was in. Albus stared around the room. Tears fell from his eyes as he began his story.

"I found the resurrection stone in the Gaunt cottage," he said. "I always wanted to know if it was my spell that accidently hit and killed my sister when Gellert, Aberforth, and I were dueling. I wanted to know. After I destroyed the horcrux that was in the ring, I put it on my finger."

"That was a very foolish thing to do," snapped Severus. "Any item that had a horcrux in it would definantly carry a curse with it. Where is the ring now?"

"I have it," said Hermione. "Albus and Harry asked me to hold on to it. They never told me why. I think now is as good a time as any for these two to tell us what is going on."

"It is one of the Deathly Hallows," said Harry sadly. "I have one, Albus has one, and you have one."

"Wait," said Minerva. "You mean the items from that story are true?"

"I am afraid so," said Albus sadly.

"Why Albus?" asked Harry crying now. "Why would you do something like that? I can understand your reasoning, but why. Because of your foolishness we are going to lose you. How could you be so stupid?"

"I know," said Albus sadly. "This is why I have come here. I need to appoint my successor. I also want to ask you for a favor. It was something that Miss Granger wished for last year."

Harry was openly crying now as were most of the others in the room.

"What is it you wanted to ask of me?" Harry asked trying to calm himself.

"I would like to spend the rest of the time that I have here at Hogwarts," said the old wizard. "I also would like to be buried here on the grounds. This place is where I was the happiest."

"You foolish old man," said Harry. "How could you do this to me? I love you like the father I never had. How am I supposed to end all of this mess with Voldemort without you?"

"Harry," said Albus. "You do not need me to help you with that. You always had the power to do it on your own. Take a look around you at all of these people. I am not leaving you alone. They will take my place and help you to succeed. Do not let my stupidity stop you from believing in yourself. You have all of the tools and strength to complete this war. You have love and strength flowing in you that many do not possess. You have your knight in shining white armor standing next to you. I am just a man who loved you enough to get you started."

"Oh Albus," said Harry standing. "I love you, you foolish senile old bastard. You will stay here with us. I will see to your final resting place personally."

"Fawkes will bond with Severus," said Albus wiping his tears away. "Just know that when I pass on, my legacy will continue through each and every one of you. I have taught each one of you here in this room. You have learned all that you need to learn from me. My time to pass into my next phase of life has come. You all have much left to do in this world."

No one had a dry eye. Many people were standing and gave Albus a hug. Harry waved his hand and replaced the glamour on Albus.

"Is there no way to remove the curse?" asked Harry.

"I am afraid not," said Albus. "Tom knew what he was doing when he placed the death curse on that ring. There is not counter charm for the curse. All we can do now is to wait for it to finally extinguish my life."

"We will do our best to make sure that you are as comfortable as possible until that day," vowed Draco.

The rest of the group all agreed in unison.

"Thank you all for being so wonderful to me," said Albus.

"That's what friends are for," said Harry for the second time in as many days. He started to sing.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe, I love you_

And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Well, you came in loving me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way  
I thank you

Oh and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
The words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember

Keep smiling and keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for  
Whoa, good times and the bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Draco had added his powerful voice to Harry's. When the two men were done with the song, Albus stood up. Each person present walked over and hugged Albus again. They all sat down and regaled in memories of their time as student, faculty member, and friend of the old wizard.

"So who will you name a successor?" asked Harry a few days later. "It definantly would have to be someone you trust."

Albus looked weakly from the bed he was lying in at Harry. His breathing was harder with each passing day. It would be a matter of hours to a couple of days at most before Albus passed from the world.

"Arthur Weasley will succeed me as Minister of Magic," said Albus weakly. "I wanted someone who would pick up where I left off and keep the pattern I set up going. He was the best candidate for the job."

"Have you told him this?" asked Harry.

"Yes he knows," said Albus. "He and Kingsley are working hard right now to ensure that no one stops my will from being read immediately after my death."

Harry looked over at Albus. He stood up and walked over and placed the straw to the mouth of the old wizard. Albus sipped the cool water. He was hit with a spasm of pain. Harry grabbed a potion and went to open it.

"No," said Albus. "It will not be long now. Will you sit with me Harry?"

"Of course I will," said Harry trying hard not to cry. "I will not leave your side."

"Tell me about your honeymoon," said Albus. "I would enjoy hearing about it."

"It was wonderful," said Harry. "Draco and I stood before the falls and watched the rainbows reflect off the water. We made love on the bank the second night we were there. That was some extensive magic I cast that night for us to be able to do that. We would go to sleep that night to the sound of the water. It was a romantic time. There was so much to see and do. Draco and I got a lot of sun and we enjoyed the quality time we had. You would have loved it Albus."

Harry looked down and realized that he had lost his audience. Albus had specifically asked Harry to tell him so that while Harry was holding his hand and reliving the wonderful memories, he could pass away with the one man that meant the world to him. Harry cried as he sat there and continued to tell Albus many different things that were going on. He knew the old man couldn't hear him anymore, but he kept talking anyway. A couple of hours later, Draco found him sitting next to the old wizard crying. Quietly he left to go get Severus and Minerva. They came back with Poppy. Draco helped Harry to stand and walked him out of the room. Severus, Minerva, and Poppy saw to Albus.

A few days later, Harry and Draco were sitting together in the first row of chairs. A white marble slab was waiting as the final resting place of Albus Dumbledore. Harry held the elder wand in his hand. The wand had died with its last owner. Hermione was wiping her eyes. She was holding the resurrection stone in her hand. Minerva was holding onto the cloak. Hagrid walked down the aisle with the body of Dumbledore in his hands. He gently laid Albus on the slab. He turned and made his way to the back of the group and sat down. Ginny, Neville, and the Dursleys sat with him. The priest stood up and approached the stand.

"All of you here know the deceased," said the man. "He was kind, good, and loving. His intelligence made him an honorary figure in the eyes of the public. His care for the students of Hogwarts was beyond extreme. His one joy was watching Harry Potter come to school. He also was touched by being the one to unite Harry and Draco in holy matrimony. Albus was a gifted man. He led a long and prosperous life. Here to say some words is his successor and friend, Harry James Potter."

There was a slight spatter of applause as Harry stood up.

"Albus was my friend," said Harry. "He loved and cared for each and every one of us. Even on his death bed he asked me to tell him the enjoyment I had on my honeymoon. He taught me everything I needed to know. He was there for me when many turned their backs on me. He defended and helped me to learn patience, compassion, love, and most of all the meaning of friendship. What many of you did not know was that Albus was the owner of the Deathstick. Many of you know this wand as the Wand of Destiny. Others may know it as the Elder Wand. He knew that if Voldemort or one of his followers were to ever get their hands on the Deathly Hallows then the forces of light would lose. I had another of the Hallows. I had the cloak of invisibility. Today I will place all three hallows in the tomb with Albus. He encouraged me to try things on my own. He taught me to have respect for myself as well as others. He taught me that no matter what, I had to believe in myself. With his guidance and his care, I am where I am today. Many of you can say the same thing. So I ask Hermione and Minerva to please come and place the Hallow that they are holding on Albus."

Harry watched as Hermione fit the ring on Albus' finger. When she was done, she kissed the old mage on the forehead and sat back down. Minerva laid the cloak over Albus. Like Hermione, she kissed him on the forehead and returned to her seat. Finally Harry placed the Elder Wand in his hands. He kissed the cold cheek of the dead man. With tears in his eyes he turned back to the crowd.

"I found a sheet of music in his belongings with a note to me telling me to sing this at his funeral," said Harry. "For my mentor and friend I will honor his last request."

_If I should stay  
Well, I would only be in your way  
And so I'll go, and yet I know  
That I'll think of you each step of my way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Bitter-sweet memories  
That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me  
Good-bye, oh, please don't cry  
'cause we both know that I'm not  
What you need  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
And I hope life, will treat you kind  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
I love you, I will always love_

I, I will always, always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

Tears were flowing from everyone as Harry finished singing. He turned around and raised his hands. Fire erupted from his hands and engulfed the marble slab. Harry shifted his hands causing the flames to shift with them. When Harry had it the way he wanted, he let the fire die. A tomb of black marble encased Albus. He then placed the crest of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw on the tomb.

"Where ever you are," cried Harry. "Just know that you will be remembered and loved. Goodbye my friend. Until we meet you in the next life, have a safe journey."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco. The blond stood up and hand in hand, Harry led the procession out of the new setting on the grounds of Hogwarts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am sorry for the loss of Albus. It was a necessary thing. It saddens me that he is gone, but we can't have all the good guys not losing anyone. At least Albus died peacefully doing what he wanted to do. He was listening to the young man he loved like a son. The moral of this chapter is that you have friends that will do what ever it takes to help make you happy in this world. Thank you for reading.


	6. The Fast and the Furious

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own the plot but not the characters.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendos, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this sentence. Thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "Up Where We Belong" is a hit by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.

NOTE – Thank you all for following along with me. This story is harder after the success of the prequel "For Love of a Slytherin". I hope that I do not lose your interest. Please read the quick note at the bottom of the page. It will clear up some confusion.

**Chapter 6 – The Fast and the Furious**

Draco worried about Harry. There were times when he looked for his husband and saw him sitting at the gravesite of Albus Dumbledore talking to the grave as if the old mage could hear him. In truth, Draco had no doubt that Albus could hear him. The death of the old wizard hit the wizarding community hard. It was harder for Harry as the old man died while holding Harry's hand. As a last request, Harry told Albus about his honeymoon. During Harry revelations, Albus passed away with a smile on his face. Draco felt bad for his husband. He just didn't know what to do for him. He turned to the one person who could possibly help. He went to Severus' rooms and knock on his door. Severus opened the door and was surprised to see his godson standing there.

"Draco," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I am concerned about Harry," said Draco entering the plush quarters and sitting down.

Harry had ordered that each suite of rooms for the professors be fully remodeled and redecorated. He wanted to make sure that his professors were comfortable in the castle.

"What is wrong with Harry?" asked Severus. "Is he injured?"

"No," admitted Draco. "It is just hard for me to look out of the window and see him talking to Albus' grave. I just feel so helpless trying to figure out what to do to help him."

"Draco," said Severus kindly. "Let me let you in you a little secret. You must promise not to tell anyone except Harry."

"I am all ears," said Draco.

"Harry and I are related," said Severus. "James and I are cousins once removed or something like that. Albus is a relative as well. He is just a distant one, but a relative none the less. The bond that Albus had with Harry will transcend even in death. Albus told me that even when he passes, he will be around to watch over Harry as best as he can."

"Will he be a ghost or something like the Bloody Baron?" asked Draco.

"Yes he will," said Severus. "He will not be seen like the Bloody Baron, or the Fat Friar, but a ghost here in the castle none the less. He was able to bind his spirit to the castle. He will only leave when Harry and you pass on."

"How do you know this?" asked Draco.

"Because I told him so," said Albus.

Draco looked around, but did not see the ghostly image of Albus.

"No sense in trying to find me Draco," said Albus with a chuckle. "I am not a corporal ghost. I can not be seen. I am here."

"How can you do this to Harry?" asked Draco becoming angry. "He loves you. He is currently sitting at your grave right now talking to you. He has done this every day for the past week. He cries all the time."

"I know," said Albus. "There is nothing I can do about that. I am allowed to observe, but not to interfere. My portrait in the Head Master's office is the only way that I can communicate with Harry. The reason I am here today is because I need you to get Harry to sit with the portrait and have a talk with it. It will help Harry move on. I have a very special job for you."

"What would that be?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"I need you and Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to help watch over my tomb," said Albus. "By placing all three Hallows in my grave, it stands to reason that if someone else knows they are there, it will be desecrated."

"I thought they couldn't be used anymore as the Elder Wand died with you," stated Draco.

"The legacy died with me," said Albus. "However the wand is still powerful. It is just as strong as any of the wands of the four founders."

"So why don't we just take the Hallows back out of your grave and secure them as we did with the three wands we have belonging to the founders?" asked Draco.

"You may have to do just that," admitted Albus. "For now though, it would be best to not open my grave until Harry comes to terms with my death."

"What can I do to help my husband Albus?" asked Draco with tears in his eyes. "He seems so lost. I want my happy, smiling man back."

"I think it is time for a joke on the school," said Albus.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

Albus chuckled as he proceeded to tell Draco what he could do to ensure that a joke would be placed on the school. Severus lifted his eyebrows in amusement as he listened. The more Albus spoke the more the two living men were intrigued.

"You know," remarked Severus. "I think that might just be interesting. I for one would love nothing better than to see the outcome of something this devious. I did not know you had it in you Albus."

"You think after everything that the marauders and then the Weasley twins did that I could not learn how to pull a prank?" asked Albus in amusement.

"You do have a point there," said Severus with a smile. "When should we do this?"

"How about you set it up for tomorrow at dinner?" suggested Albus. "That way you can plan it accordingly. Get Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to help you. Keep it a secret though. Let Harry get the full impact of the surprise. I am afraid, Severus my boy, that you will be the object of Harry's revenge though."

"If this plan helps bring our Harry back then I will accept it," said Severus with sincerity.

Draco nodded in agreement. All of a sudden he could feel Harry entering the castle.

"I think something else is going on," said Draco. "I just felt Harry enter the castle."

"Ah," said Albus. "I was waiting for that to happen. The bond between the two of you has grown. The castle has accepted you as Harry's mate. Therefore, you will be able to feel people passing through the wards and such. As far as feeling Harry enter the castle, it has something to do with you two being soul bonded. Harry will know you are down here in Severus' rooms."

"I better go greet him then," said Draco. "I trust Severus will talk to Hermione and Ginny about the plan."

"I will see to it at once," said Severus standing also.

Both men left the room and headed in different directions.

"Harry," said Draco coming up to his lover and kissing him on the lips. "I felt you come in the castle."

"Yes the portrait of Albus said something like this was soon to happen," replied Harry wrapping his arms around Draco.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Draco looking into Harry's eyes. "I feel so bad for you. I know that you miss Albus. I wish there was something that I could do for you."

"You do plenty for me lover," said Harry smiling warmly. "I am so happy that you love me. It makes my world complete to be with you. I thought you were tutoring today."

"Neville is doing that instead," said Draco. "We have more people that need help with Herbology than with potions."

"That was wise thinking," said Harry. "Neville always puts himself down. I am glad to see that he is doing something that will make him feel important."

"He is slowly coming out of his shell," remarked Draco. "I for one am happy for him. He seems quite confident when talking about plants."

"Who can we set him up with?" asked Harry suddenly. "We have Luna and Dudley together. Ron and Hannah is a couple now. Who is left?"

"What about Susan Bones?" Draco asked. "She and Neville have things in common. I know it is bad things, but it is still things in common."

"I had not thought about her," admitted Harry. "How about we set something up and see where it goes. If it doesn't work out there is always the Patil twins. I think Daphne Greengrass is an option as well. Doesn't her family own a nursery?"

"You are absolutely right," said Draco slapping himself in the forehead. "It is the perfect match. They both love plants and are almost a match in Herbology. I think Neville is just slightly ahead of her in our year."

"Then lets try them first," said Harry smiling. "It will be nice to pair Neville up and make him happier."

"You got it Lover," said Draco. "I will get Hermione and Ginny to help us. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up? I will be up in a little while with their answer."

"Ok my love," said Harry. "Please hurry. I feel the need to hold you right about now."

"I promise to be quick," said Draco pushing Harry in the direction of their rooms.

Harry laughed and headed up the stairs to the Head Master's office. Draco headed the other way to find Hermione and Ginny. He spotted them whispering to Severus. He approached the trio and told them of their next conquest. Hermione squealed in delight and Ginny giggled approvingly. Severus scowled at the three and called them a bunch of nags. He turned and walked away with a smile on his face.

"I can only pray they do not try and set me up with anyone," he muttered to himself. "Then I will be forced to hex them into oblivion."

"I heard that," said Draco with an impish smile and took off running before Severus could fire off a good shot.

Hermione and Ginny also took off. They did not want to feel the end of Severus' wand either. Harry meanwhile, had made it up to his office. He sat down and looked around at all of the former Head Masters and Head Mistresses.

"Albus," said Harry. "How is it that I can feel Draco where ever he is?"

"As I told you before, that would be your bond doing that," said Albus. "As your love for one another grows, so does the bond. I am surprised that you are not telepathically linked yet."

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked surprised.

"It is," said Albus. "I think that the two of you are what is keeping that part closed. As much as you love one another, you don't want to invade the mind of each other. You are both to good of heart for that."

"I think you are right," said Harry. "I don't think I want that link opened. It might be good for us to not be so in tune with each other that Voldemort can hurt Draco by using my link with him. Besides, I think it would be a small invasion of privacy if we were in each others thoughts as well."

"I can imagine," said Albus. "Harry I want to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to stop grieving for me," said Albus holding up his hand to forestall any complaints. "I know you are saddened by my death, but it is not doing you any good to badger yourself over it. I am honored that you have taken my death so seriously. I truly am. You are hurting yourself by doing this. Please remember the good times and let go of any guilt you have. I led a long and prosperous life. It is time for you to do the same. I will always be in this frame to give you guidance and advice when you need it. Do not let yourself become sick because I am no longer physically able to touch you. Would you do that for me please?"

"All I can say is that I will try," said Harry. "I miss you so much. You were a friend and father figure to me. You were one of the few people that cared about me. It is hard to let go of that."

"I am not asking you to let go of those feelings Harry," said Albus. "Life is full of good times and bad times. Happiness is the twin sister to sorrow. If we never have to let go of someone because of death, then the world would be overwhelmed with human life. For a new soul to enter, an old one has to move on. It was my time to go Harry. Life does not end because one dies."

"I know that," said Harry. "I just was not expecting you to go so soon. We still have so much work to do. How am I going to finish it without you?"

"Harry I am only one person," said Albus kindly. "Look at each and every former head. We lived our lives to the fullest. I lived longer than most. It was my time. My body was tired. It is time for your generation to step up and finish the work that we started. To be able to pick up the pieces and move on is your greatest strength. You will never be alone. Severus, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and many others will step up to the plate to help you. Your husband loves you more than his own life. All I have done is laid the foundation. It is up to you to decide what design you want this to follow. You are only seventeen. I know when you are young that things feel like they will never end or that it is too hard. I would not have moved to my next stage in the journey if I felt that you and your mate and your friends could not pick up the pieces. I have faith in you. Now it is time for you to have faith in yourself. So once again I ask you to stop mourning for my death. It is time for you to rejoice in your life. You have much to do and a long life in which to do it in."

"I love you," said Harry. "Even if you were a senile old coot, I loved you anyway. You are right. I will work to live."

"That is the best I could ask for," said Albus with a smile. "Make me proud by finishing this war. Your goals and ambition for peace in the wizarding world is admirable. It is time to put your plans in action."

"The fast and the furious," said Harry with a smile. "It is time to get things moving. I still need to find Rowena's wand. Do not be surprised however if I still sit at your grave and talk to you there. I actually feel peaceful there."

Harry turned around and grabbed Draco. He felt his presence and knew the love of his life had stepped into the office.

"I see you have been talking with Albus," remarked Draco. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am," said Harry honestly. "It is time for us to get to work. We have an asshole who thinks he is beyond our reach to destroy."

"Well for the moment," said Draco with an impish gleam in his eyes. "The only asshole I want you to concentrate on is mine."

"Ah," said Harry. "I think I can arrange something."

Harry grabbed Draco and with one last look at Albus, he apparated the two of them upstairs. From there, he and Draco spent a few hours basking in the warmth and love of each others arms.

The next day saw Draco with a mischievous smile on his face for most of the day. No matter how many times Harry asked what he had going on in his mind, Draco would ignore the question. Previously, Draco, Severus, Hermione, and Ginny set it up with the house elves about the plan they had in mind. Upon learning that it was for the benefit of Harry's happiness that this plan was formed, they were all too happy to assist in the project. Harry went about his own projects for the day and left Draco to what ever mayhem he was planning. He knew his husband would not do anything that would harm the students or faculty. So he let him have his way. Harry had a sudden inspiration hit him. He walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. Flicking his hand, he caused some floo powder to hit the fire and he floo called the Gryffindor Manor.

"Mother Molly," he called. "Are you there?"

"I am right here Harry dear," she answered. "What can I do for you?"

"May I come through?" he asked. "I want to talk with you about something important."

"Of course you can," she answered and moved aside for him to pass.

Harry stepped through the fire and waved a hand to clean himself off. She sat him down and asked a house elf to bring them a cup of tea.

"So what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I want children," he stated turning red from embarrassment.

"Have you discussed this with Draco?" she asked.

"We both want children," he said. "We do not want to have either of us getting pregnant. We want to do this the normal way."

"As in you want a female to carry your child for you," she said with a smile.

"Yes," admitted Harry.

"Do I even need to ask who you have in mind?" she smirked.

"I was hoping that I could have your blessing to ask Hermione and Ginny," said Harry. "We both know that they are a couple. We also know they both want children as well."

"Both are of age Harry," said Molly. "I could think of no one better for my daughter to have children with than you and Draco. Hermione will be like another daughter. I have thought of her as such for a long time. I am hoping that she agrees."

"So does this mean I have your blessing?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes Harry," said Molly beaming at him. "You have my blessing to ask them. You might want to check with the Grangers. I know Hermione talked with them about the relationship with Ginny. If they agree, who will you get to artificially inseminate them?"

"Madam Pomfrey should be able to do that," said Harry. "Severus and Draco can give them each a potion to ensure they will be fertile."

"As long as you promise that I can be at the birthing," said Molly with a chuckle.

"I doubt that I can keep you away anyhow," said Harry laughing. "If you will excuse me I have to go talk to Hermione's parents."

Molly stood and hugged Harry. When they parted, Harry turned on the spot and apparated to the front door of the Granger's home. He knocked and waited. Mr. Granger beamed when he saw Harry and led him to the den. Harry quickly outlined why he was there. Hermione's parents were delighted by the respect that Harry had in asking their permission to be made Grandparents. In the end, both heartily approved of the idea. After hugging both, Harry left and apparated back to Hogwarts. He was so excited that he was barely able to contain himself. He went to his room and showered and got dressed. From there he went to his closet to choose and outfit. He decided on khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. He put on his loafers and left to head down to dinner.

Draco, Severus, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting on pins and needles. They knew Harry was back in the castle. Draco had informed the trio that he felt Harry when he apparated back. Harry was a few minutes late. The students were seated at their tables waiting for the Head Master. Harry would not be long. Draco was sitting at the staff table. Harry walked through the door with a smile on his face. He walked up to Ginny and asked to speak with her in his office after dinner. She nodded her agreement. Harry made his way to the staff table he whispered the same request to both Draco and Hermione. Both looked at him oddly for a moment and nodded their agreement as well. They both raised an eyebrow to each other. Harry was giddy. He had done something when he left the castle.

"Students," said Harry standing up. "Times are changing in our land. It is time for us to be the fast and the furious. Many of you believe in things like peace, love, and happiness. Therefore it is with great pleasure that I announce that I am feeling better and will start up again with the dueling classes and wandless magic classes. I do apologize for my emotional welfare the last week. The loss of Albus Dumbledore hit me hard. It is time to prove to the world that we are the new set of heroes. It is time to prove that we can get things done. It is time to prove to the world that the darkness of Voldemort will not take away our happiness. WHO IS WITH ME?"

The entire student body stood and applauded. The faculty was floored by Harry's words. They too all stood and applauded. Each was relieved that Harry was back and in full control.

"Professor Potter," Harry said. "How about we sing a duet for the entertainment of the students? You know what song I am referring to don't you?"

"Why yes Head Master," said Draco smiling. "I do believe I know the song."

Harry twitched his hand and the music started. Harry and Draco held hands as they started to sing.

_Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive_

The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below  
Up where the clear winds blow

Some hang on to used to be  
Live their lives, looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find

The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb them a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below  
We know, up where the clear winds blow

Time goes by, no time to cry  
Life's you and I, a live today

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world  
We know, where the clear winds blow

The students were still standing as they all formed a line and as they passed the head table, they saluted Harry and Draco. The faculty taking their cue from the students all did the same. The message was clear. Love was a valuable tool. It was their greatest strength. All worry that everyone had for Harry was completely erased with that one powerful song. Everyone knew there was a fight ahead. They also knew that the road would be long and hard. With Harry and Draco leading them, they knew that they would succeed. When the song ended, Harry raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Everyone sat in their place and began to eat.

As Harry was eating he saw the strangest sight. A pie was floating from the door. The students were intrigued by his look and searched for the reason behind it. They spotted the pie and then they too stopped eating to see what was going on. Harry's eyes got bigger as more pies appeared and floated into the Great Hall.

"What in the hell?" asked Harry as the pies floated in front of him and Minerva.

When he heard Draco and Severus giggle, he knew it was a bad sign. Severus stood and flicked his wand. As one the pies started pelting the faculty and students. Harry and Minerva were the first ones to get hit in the face with a pie. Both sat there to the amusement of the students. Laughter rang out around the hall as both Harry and Minerva were speechless sitting there with pie on their face. Harry stood up. He turned to see Severus, Draco, and Hermione with Ginny all rolling with laughter.

"YOU think that is amusing?" asked Harry as he wiped pie off of his face. "Do you think that Minerva and I will not retaliate?"

Minerva and Harry exchanged a look. When Severus, Draco, and Hermione saw the look, they all had a look of fear across their faces. Both had their wands out and were doing some fancy casting. Soon pies, bowls of gravy, potatoes, and other food were flying around the hall.

"FOOD FIGHT," yelled Pomona.

Soon all students and faculty were flinging food at each other with unerring accuracy. Ginny was giggling as she was standing out of the way.

"Did you think you would be getting away with this?" asked Harry apparating behind her. "Oh no, you will not, my lovely little Potter House Head Girl. For you it will be worse."

He and Minerva conjured a vat of mashed potatoes and gravy and lifted her up screaming and dunked her head first into it.

"As for you my love I will get you with every thing I have," said Harry yelling at Draco.

He and Minerva took aim and with speed that was impressive to everyone started flinging mud pies at Draco. Draco yelled in indignation. It was common knowledge that he did not like getting dirty. Severus meanwhile, was trying to sneak out of the Great Hall.

"Just where, do you think you are going?" asked Harry freezing him in mid step. "For your role in all of this I think a bigger punishment is in need. Don't you agree Minerva?"

"I think you are absolutely correct," she said. "Let's see. Pink is a good color, don't you agree?"

"I think you are correct," said Harry. "Something lacey and see through."

"You have read my mind," said Minerva flicking her wand.

Severus' robes were transfigured into a bright pink baby doll nightie. He stared in horror at what he was now dressed in. There was nothing he could do as Harry had him immobilized.

"Students," Harry called over the turmoil and fun. "I think I will give each and every one of you a shot at Professor Snape. Make it count as you only get one. Colin I would like lots of pictures of this."

"You got it Head Master," said Colin pulling his camera out of his bag.

"Hold on Harry," said Minerva to the quickly hushed students. "I think the other three should share in this as well."

"Good thinking Minerva," said Harry.

He waved his hands and all of a sudden, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were all dressed identically to Severus.

"This will teach you a lesson on picking on the most powerful wizard in the world," said Harry as he and Minerva sat side by side. "Let the fun begin."

For a good hour, the students and faculty threw food at the quartet. Harry and Minerva laughed loudly. When it was finished, Harry had Colin take many pictures.

"We will post these on the entrance of the Great Hall," said Harry. "It will be a reminder of what you will get if you take any more orders from Albus."

"How did you know?" asked Draco letting his mouth fall open. "We did not know you could see or hear him."

"Oh I can't," assured Harry. "However I know his spirit is here and I know he is behind this. That old coot is just lucky he is dead or he would be joining you four in the punishment."

Harry waved his hand and released the four. With the help of Minerva, they quickly cleaned the Great Hall. The laughter was not over however. Vernon and Petunia walked in. They were still covered from head to foot in food. Dudley took one look at his parents and started laughing. Soon the rest of the students were laughing. They were quickly joined by the faculty. All knew that the Dursley were neat freaks. The school had never been so clean. Harry finally took pity on his relatives and cleaned them up.

"I will want the names of the ones who started this," said Petunia. "I will wring their necks with my bare hands."

"That would be those four who are running out of the Great Hall," said Minerva pointing behind the Dursleys.

"SEVERUS SNAPE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," screamed Petunia chasing them out of the hall. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE THAT I CANT HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK. DRACO POTTER YOU ARE NEXT. I WILL GET EVEN WITH THE FOUR OF YOU UNTIL IT KILLS ME."

"I WILL HELP HER," roared Vernon. "YOU LADIES ARE GOING TO GET IT TOO."

Harry and Minerva sat weakly in their chairs laughing. If the Dursleys got their hands on any of the four, they would make their threat a promise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I wanted to add some humor to the story here. I will wait until the next chapter for the conversation between Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. My moral in this chapter is that no matter how far down you feel about events that are beyond your control, you only have to look inside yourself to see that you can make a change in your actions and decisions. Let love and light enter your heart and make you the person you want. Don't let something you can't do anything about bring you down. Hold your head up high and be confidant about yourself. Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for the reviews.

QUICK NOTE – I had a little trouble with the time line. So if things are a bit odd it is because I miss calculated and lost a year. So I will just say that we have a sixth year Head Girl. I was able to fix part of the problem but not the rest.


	7. Who Let the Dogs OUt

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I thought about asking her if I could buy the characters, but then I imagined the choice colorful adjectives that she would give.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay slash between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this sentence. I thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "We are the Champions" was written by and sung by Freddie Mercury and the band Queen.

NOTE – Thank you to all of my faithful followers. I am getting more publicity than I ever thought I would get. People are asking me to join them in partnership in creating more stories while working on this trilogy. I will gladly consider each and every request. Thank you for making me feel good about my creative skills. I love each and every review.

**Chapter 7 – Who Let the Dogs Out**

After a delightful food fight in the Great Hall, Harry was feeling better. It was fun to know that there were people in the world that were determined to care for and love him with all that they had. As promised, once Colin had the pictures developed, Harry hung them at the entrance to the Great Hall as a reminder of what can happen when you pull a prank on the Head Master. Severus was seen in the portrait trying to sneak out. Harry had to freeze him from the waist down to keep him in the picture. Scowling at any student that would point at him, his image was just as fierce as his regular self. After dinner and hours after, Hermione and Ginny met up with Draco and Harry in their office.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You wanted to talk with us about something?"

"Yes I do," said Harry. "As you know Draco and I want children. We need surrogate mothers for that. Ginny you won't be seventeen until August. I know that you two have talked and also want children."

"Yes we do," said Ginny. "We were wondering what we can do about that. You have obviously come up with an idea."

"I spoke with Mother Molly," said Harry. "I told her my idea and she approved it whole heartedly. Then I spoke with the Grangers. They were delighted by my idea as well."

"I think I am beginning to understand what you are talking about," said Hermione. "You are fixing to ask Ginny and I to be surrogate mothers aren't you?"

"I wanted to make sure that your parents would approve first," said Harry. "If either family said no, then I would not have thought more on the subject. Yes, I was wondering if you and Ginny would consent to being the mothers of our children."

"Harry I would be delighted to be the mother of your children," said Hermione. "I am guessing that you have a way for us to be artificially inseminated?"

"Yes I do," said Harry. "Draco and I can mix our semen. We can have Draco make a potion to ensure that you are fertile. From there, Madam Pomfrey can use magic to inseminate you."

"That is a brilliant idea lover," said Draco speaking for the first time. "As it stands, I already have the potions made and in stasis so that they don't go bad. I was hoping that we could find a willing female for our idea. I also have the vial containing our sperm in stasis so that it is usable."

"When would you like to do this?" asked Hermione.

"As soon as you are willing," said Harry. "It is late January now. If you do it in the next few days, that means out child will be born sometime in October. And depending on when you go into labor, you may end up having the child Halloween."

"Now that would be interesting to know if Hermione has her baby on the anniversary of your parent's deaths," said Ginny. "I know that would make you happier on that day. I assume you would like for me to carry also?"

"Only if you are willing," said Harry. "You still have next year at school as well. We can wait until you graduate."

"Either way if fine with me," she replied. "It would be so cute to see a little one with Draco's hair and Harry's eyes."

"Well it will have to look a little like me also," said Hermione with a wry grin. "After all, I will be the mother of the child. I do have to admit a blond with those vivid green eyes will be beautiful. Or even one with dark hair like Harry's with the silver eyes of Draco would be beautiful."

"I won't care what the baby looks like," said Harry. "As long as he or she is healthy is all that matters."

"Not to worry lover," said Draco smiling at Harry. "You know that Poppy will do everything in her power to ensure that our baby will be healthy."

"I need you to give me the potion and the vial," said Hermione. "I will go see Poppy this evening for the procedure. I will tell you after if it was successful or not."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry kissing her on the cheek. "You are the best."

"I have to agree with my husband," said Draco kissing her on the other cheek and handing her the bottles. "We will make a beautiful baby."

Harry and Draco went about their business. They had other things to do during the day. As promised, Hermione went to see Poppy. Within ten minutes, she was inseminated. Things were faster and more accurate when you could use magic. When she left the infirmary, she headed to where Harry and Draco were sitting talking with Ginny.

"It is official," she said. "I am pregnant. Poppy says that I will be due around the thirty first of October. We are going to have a Halloween baby. She wants to see me once a week for awhile. I have certain potions that she wants me to take. So, Draco and Severus better get to work on those."

"Yes ma'am," said Draco. "Did Poppy say if the magical infusion of our sperm will result in a gene combination of both Harry and me?"

"She said you guys did it perfectly," assured Hermione. "This child or children will have some of all three of us in it."

"What do you mean or children?" asked Harry.

"She did say that the fertility potion was a strong one. There is a high chance that I will have twins."

"We know that twins run in my family," said Ginny. "I have no doubt that I will have twins when it is my turn to carry."

"There will be so many people wanting to be in the delivery room," said Draco. "Mother Molly, Mother Narcissa, Aunt Petunia, Mother Granger, Minerva, Pomona, Rolanda, and of course me, Harry, and Ginny will all want to be there."

"We can not have that many people in there," said Hermione. "Poppy will not have enough space to work. We should narrow it to Narcissa, Petunia, my mom, and the three of you. When Ginny has her baby or babies, my mom will be replaced with her mom. It is only fair."

"You are right," said Harry. "Who are we thinking about to be godparents?"

"I was thinking about Severus and Minerva," said Hermione.

"I was thinking about Ron and Luna," said Harry.

"I was thinking about Severus and Luna," said Draco.

"I was thinking about Ron and Minerva," said Ginny.

"Well this has gotten us in a fix," laughed Harry. "I have an idea on how we can fix this. If it is twins, Ron and Minerva can be godparents of one, and Severus and Luna can be godparents of the other. If it is a single birth, we can have Ron and Minerva for this child. When Ginny gives birth, we can have Severus and Luna as godparents of that child. Now if both ladies give birth to twins, we will have to come up with four other people to be godparents. I was thinking of Dudley, Neville, Pomona, and Poppy."

The other three thought this over for a few minutes. In the end, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Days passed into weeks and finally Hermione was a month along in her pregnancy. During her checkup with Poppy, it was indeed discovered that she would be having twins. All in all, she was delighted about this. She did not want to hurt anyone's feeling about not being able to be godparent to one of the children. Harry, Draco, and Ginny were thrilled to hear she was pregnant with twins.

"What are we going to call them?" asked Ginny one evening.

"I was thinking if they were girls of calling them Lily and Rita," said Draco. "If they were boys we can name them James and Alexander."

"I was thinking about Rose and Rachel for girls and John and Donovan for boys," said Hermione.

"I like Lily and Rita," said Ginny. "I also like Alexander. However I think the other one should be Antonio."

"I like Lily," said Harry. "I am thinking of the name Chyna for the other girl. For Boys, I like Alexander and Donovan. So we can combine the names. Chyna Rose and Lily Rita can be names for the girls. Alexander John and Donovan James can be names for the boys."

Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea.

"What happens if we have one of each?" asked Hermione.

"That's easy," said Draco. "We use the other names for Ginny's babies."

The quartet talked late into the evening about the babies and such. Harry placed his hands on the floor and had a second set of rooms a little further down the stairs for Hermione and Ginny made. He also had a nursery built so that each set of parents could have immediate access to the nursery. Everyone went in and stared in awe at what the castle had decided to do for the four. A second miniature tower sprang up along side of the first one. They were interconnected with a nursery that could later be turned into a bedroom for the children. When it was time for Ginny to have her babies a second room could he added to the first one.

"When did you all want to tell the rest of the school?" asked Hermione. "I am thinking that tomorrow would be great. We can announce it at lunch."

The other three all agreed to that statement. The next day at breakfast, Severus and Minerva were just two of many giving Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny odd looks. They all knew something was going on, but had no idea what it was. That the castle had decided to move Hermione and Ginny to another part of the castle raised many an eyebrow. Breakfast ended and Harry ushered the students to their first class. He sat with a smile on his lips as he anticipated the looks on people's faces when they found out what was going on. Finally the lunch hour was upon them. Harry sat in his chair and waited until everyone was seated. When they were all in their seats, he stood up. He motioned for the others to do the same.

"We have an important announcement to make," said Harry. "Professor Granger, Miss Weasley, Professor Potter, and I will become parents around Halloween time."

The excitement burst out around the Great Hall. Many knew that Harry, Draco, and the girls wanted children. Now that dream was coming true.

"Oh Harry," said Minerva. "I am so happy for you all."

Severus was shaking Draco's hand while Pomona was hugging Hermione.

"We have more news," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey discovered yesterday that Hermione is pregnant with twins."

By this time many were jumping up and down with excitement. Harry waved his hand to get the attention of everyone. When he had it he dropped his next bit of news.

"We would like to announce the godparents we chose," said Harry. "Each one of us will ask said person. Each one of us will ask a godparent of our choice. Minerva, I was wondering if you would consent to being the godmother of our first born."

"Oh Harry," she said through her tears. "I would be so honored to be the godmother of your child."

"Severus," said Draco. "We were wondering if you would consent to being the godfather of our second born."

"I would be honored to do so," said Severus shaking his hand again. "I am pleased that you considered me."

"Ron," called Hermione. "We were wondering if you would consent to be the godfather of our first born."

There was a thud as Ron's eyes rolled into his head and he passed out and hit the floor.

"Now he knows how I felt last year when you all made me pass out so much from shocking news," said Harry with a laugh as Poppy rushed over.

"Last but not least," said Ginny from her table. "Luna we were wondering if you would like to be godmother of our second child."

Luna squealed and grabbed Ginny in a hug. The others laughed as they took that as a yes.

"As a treat," said Harry bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Afternoon classes are cancelled for today. Go out and have some fun."

The students all cheered about this.

"Head Master," called Luna.

The hall quieted immediately to hear what she had to say.

"Yes Miss Lovegood," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?

Her eyes glazed over as she fought for air. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Severus, and Minerva all rushed to her side.

"Harry we have trouble coming," she whispered in a strange voice. "Someone let the dogs out."

"Who," Harry asked. "Who let the dogs out?"

"Fenrin Greyback," she whispered in that strange voice. "He is no longer in prison. There is a pack of deranged werewolves coming this way."

"How many?" he asked.

"About one hundred are coming," said Luna. "They will be here in about three hours."

"Harry," said Draco. "Minister Weasley just passed through the wards. He is on his way to the castle with about ten Aurors."

Harry snapped to attention. He watched in his mind's eye the approach of Arthur Weasley. When the new Minister of Magic was at the door, he looked to Minerva who headed out to greet him.

"I suggest to all students that you not leave the castle," said Harry. "We can stop them from entering, but we have no way of stopping them from getting onto the grounds. Members of the DA and Team Potter are to report for instructions. Ron, get to work on a battle plan. Draco, summon the swords and hand them out to the appropriate people. Susan, please get the rest of the prefects to help make sure that no one leaves the castle. Severus work with Ron on a plan. Rolanda, please attend to Luna until she comes back to herself. Poppy get a temporary medical ward here in the Great Hall. Get a few students to help you. Hagrid, I need you to go to Aragog and see if his clan will help us stop the werewolves. I will not have anyone in this school hurt because of them. How dare they interrupt our day?"

Everyone sprang into action. The students understood the necessity of remaining in the castle. The older students left to go find younger students that had left the castle and brought them back in. Hagrid left immediately to get the aid of the acromantulas. Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks along with seven other Aurors all appeared on the grounds.

"Harry," said Arthur. "Fenrin has escaped from prison. We thought you should know."

"We already do Arthur," said Harry. "We are preparing for battle. Moody, I need you and Tonks to go to the centaur meeting place and let them know that werewolves will be invading the forest soon."

"I will get right on it," said Moody motioning Tonks over.

They left to do as Harry asked. Harry was in his element. He was young in years, but he was battle hardened.

"Harry do you know who is leading this attack?" asked Arthur.

"Luna said Fenrin was," said Harry. "She did not say anything about any humans. Maybe we should ask her."

Together they walked over to Luna. She was sitting in her chair at the table. Rolanda had gotten her a cup of tea and was rubbing her hands.

"Luna," said Harry. "Are there any humans accompanying the werewolves?"

"No Harry," said Luna. "This is strictly a werewolf fighting force. However it will not hurt to be safe. One never knows if I have overlooked someone."

"Thank you for the warning," said Harry. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be ready for battle," she said looking at him with a sad smile. "I am sorry that this had to happen on the day you gave us such wonderful news."

Harry wrapped the blond in his arms and rocked her for a few moments. She patted his cheek and stood up. After thanking Madam Hooch, she took her place to listen to the battle plan. Draco walked over and handed Harry his sword and wand. Harry quickly put both on and walked over to listen to Ron and Severus. An hour later, everyone was ready and in position. The doors to the castle were shut. The combatants were on the parapets outside of the castle. All in all, there were about fifty defenders of Hogwarts to battle about one hundred angry werewolves. With luck, the centaurs and the acromantulas would assist in the upcoming battle. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went around the grounds and placed bobby traps that were sent from Fred and George. Each student had a few potions that Severus, Hermione, Draco, and Harry had made from the notes of Rowena. Some produced fire, and others produced ice. It was decided that they would try and freeze or burn as many werewolves as possible before they could really cause havoc. Draco and Hermione had finally mastered the art of freezing a person in place with the spell Harry had created. That would be a plus in the fight.

Soon the sounds of howls could be heard. The defenders of Hogwarts quickly got into place. Within moments, the grounds were swamped with snarling and furious werewolves. They waited as some of the wolves were caught in the traps that were set. Others however came barreling through. They were not worried about the traps. Many had sensed or seen the traps and was able to avoid them. Each defender of the castle was paired up with someone else. On Harry's command, potions where thrown at the wolves. Of the hundred, about fifty were either frozen in place, or on fire. Harry and Draco charged in first. They led the attack. Waving their wands, they caused a number of the werewolves to freeze in place from the waist down. Others armed with multiple silver daggers stabbed a werewolf and left them to move on to the next. The battle raged for about an hour. Luck was with them and no one was seriously hurt. A couple of people were scratched by a lucky strike from a werewolf, but no one was bitten. Harry and Draco were weaving through their attackers with lightning fast strikes with their swords. Within moments, a good fifteen werewolves were lying on the ground dying from wounds inflicted from the deadly weapons. Hermione, Minerva, Severus, and Luna were not as fast, but they were just as deadly. Between the four, they brought down another twenty wolves. Soon, Harry spotted Fenrin Greyback.

"Let's end this once and for all you mangy mongrel," shouted Harry.

"With pleasure," shouted Fenrin and changed into wolf form and raced towards Harry.

At the last moment, Harry transformed into his lion form and the fight began. Draco meanwhile transformed into his Dragon Animagus and went on to finish off the last of the werewolves.

The fight between Fenrin and Harry was a spectacle for all to see. They raged back and forth between one another. At some point it looked like Fenrin was going to win. Harry had no trouble in letting people think that the werewolf had the upper hand. When Fenrin had him pinned to the ground and was about to rip open his throat, Harry apparated out from under him and appeared on his back in human form with his sword in hand. With one mighty swing, he severed the head of the werewolf from his shoulders.

"I didn't know that Harry could apparate while in his Animagus form," said Arthur with astonished eyes.

"Really Arthur," said Minerva. "We are talking about the heir of the four founders. He is the one that taught Draco and Hermione that cute little trick of stunning parts of the body causing it to freeze in place."

"I would not mind some of my Aurors learning that trick," said Arthur. "That was very impressive. Where did Harry learn to do that?"

"Believe it or not," said Severus. "He created the spell."

"No way," said Arthur. "How is that possible? I knew Harry was powerful, but not that powerful."

"We are talking about Harry Potter," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Well at least we know who let the dogs out," said Pomona with a grin. "We also know that Harry and Draco make a great dog catching team."

Everyone laughed at that statement.

"Hey everyone," said Harry when he was finished decapitating the last werewolf. "How about we all sing a song?"

Many of the others were ready. Those that had choir with Draco were delighted to get to sing with Harry and Draco. Harry flicked his hands and the tune started. With Draco conducting and Harry leading the song, the choir started.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
And I need to go on and on and on and on_

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You've bought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on and on and on and on

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions - my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions

When the song was finished, Harry summoned Dobby and Winky and had the elves start a feast for the night. Both elves were delighted by the thought and popped away to get it started. There was a small pop and an old elf appeared beside harry.

"Kreacher," said Harry. "How are you?"

"Kreacher is fine Master Harry," said the elf bowing. "Master Dumbledore left me to come back and work for you and Master Draco should something happen to him. If you is wanting me that is."

"I would be delighted to have you on the team," said Harry. "Welcome back. Right now the other elves are preparing a feast for the victory. How about you go and help out."

"Thank you Master Harry," said Kreacher giving him another bow.

After the elf popped away, Harry turned to Arthur.

"I take it that Draco and I inherited everything that belongs to Albus," commented Harry.

"Yes that is true," said Arthur handing him the paperwork. "You once again own No Twelve. You also own the Dumbledore home. Your Gringotts account has increased by close to twelve million galleons. He left some things to his brother Aberforth, but that is it."

"Figures," said Harry. "The old coot has done it to me again. He is so lucky he is already dead."

"Oh one last thing Harry," said Arthur. "He left his journal to you as well. The forty Hogwarts students and professors will receive an award for today as well. We will let you know when the awards will be presented."

"Thanks Arthur," said Harry. "It is appreciated."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end on that line. This chapter went on longer than I anticipated. I am sure that many of you are disappointed that I did not include the Who Let the Dogs out Song. I am not particularly fond of that song being a Louisiana native. But I wanted there to be a fight. What did you think about Luna seeing what was going to happen. It was pretty clever huh? Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	8. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own certain characters and the plot. Canon and the original characters are not mine. If they were mine, I would not be sitting in this little bitty town paying a mortgage.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story. If you are uncomfortable with, or dislike gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then do not read any further than this line. I thank you for your consideration.

DISCLAIMER – "Can you Feel the love tonight" is sung by Elton John. "Have I told you lately that I love you" is sung by Rod Stewart.

NOTE – Thank you all for following along with the story. As I have stated before, there is a discrepancy with the time line. I have fixed it to the best of my ability. If you still notice that the time frame is out of place, I ask you to forgive me. Somehow I added a year that never happened. This caused the story to advance. I apologize for the confusion. Thankfully no one has complained about it. For this I appreciate it.

**Chapter 8 – Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

Arthur contacted Harry the following day. The award ceremony would be within the week. Harry was to have the school ready for visitors and reporters. Harry accepted this with a maturity that stunned people like Minerva and Severus. Both older staff members knew how much Harry hated being the object of the press.

The day arrived and Harry had the students assembled in the Great Hall. The house tables were removed and row upon row of chairs were placed in their place. Harry had instructed the prefects and seventh year students to stand guard at the back of the hall to help keep an eye on things. Arthur was bringing a couple dozen Aurors, but Harry did not want to take any chances.

Finally everyone arrived and took their seats. Among the visitors were Molly, Narcissa, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George. Mr. and Mrs. Granger as well as Mr. and Mrs. Creevey were in the group as well. This was a delightful surprise for Harry. Colin and Dennis were animatedly talking with their parents about the news going on among the castle. The Creevey parents were thrilled to see the happiness within their sons. Colin looked over to Blaise and nodded. Blaise walked over and took his hand.

"Mom, Dad!" said Colin with a happy smile on his face. "This is Blaise. He is the one I have been telling you about, that has made me so happy these last few months."

"Blaise," said Mrs. Creevey. "Thank you so much for bringing the light back into my son's eyes. He speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you Madam," said Blaise. "I love your son very much. I am glad that I have been able to be the one to help him move on with his life and be happy. I would do anything for him to make sure he has a smile on his face every day."

"For that you will always have a place in our family," said Mr. Creevey extending his hand to Blaise.

The two men shook hands. Harry and Draco watched all of this with a smile upon their faces.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" asked Draco. "I am sure we were never that gooey with one another."

"HA!" said Minerva loudly. "If anything, you two are stomach turning sweet to each other. One could go into a diabetic coma with the sweetness you two pour out all the time."

Harry flicked his finger and a small hex hit the floor where she stood. She screeched and took off running.

"YOU OLD BESOM!" shouted Harry. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL WE PAIR YOUR ANCIENT ASS UP WITH SOMEONE. I'LL GIVE YOU A DIABETIC COMA. STAND STILL SO I CAN HEX YOU PROPERLY!"

Reporters were snapping pictures like crazy watching a laughing Harry Potter chase an equally laughing Minerva McGonagall around the room. He caught up with her and gave her a full kiss on the lips. When he let her go, Draco turned her around and planted a second one where his lover had been just moments before. She was speechless for a few moments.

"That will teach you to pick on us," drawled Draco.

Laughing Minerva and Draco sat down.

"Rita Skeeter," said Harry scanning the hall and spotting the beetle on the back wall. "If you print anything other than the truth about what just happened, not only will I fire you from the Daily Prophet, but I will press charges against you as well. I suggest you transform into your human body this instant before I blast you where you sit."

"How dare you threaten me Harry Potter," she said in a deadly voice after she transformed. "I will be filing a formal complaint on you for that."

"You will do no such thing," said Arthur Weasley. "You are already breaking the law by being here. You were specifically told to stay off the grounds of Hogwarts. Now that we know you are an unregistered Animagus, we will be pressing charges on you."

"Do not think about transforming again," said Harry waving his hand freezing her from the waist down. "You will hand your information over to Mr. Dugruise. He is the new chief editor of the Daily Prophet. I personally want your quill confiscated and destroyed. You and that thing have caused me no amounts of heartache and headache in the last seventeen years."

"Orelie," said Draco. "If you could please remove Skeeter's notes I would appreciate it."

"No problem Professor," said Orelie.

Everyone watched as Orelie walked over to Skeeter and opened her purse. He pulled out her notes and quill. He scanned the parchment. After looking at it he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. He pulled out his wand. It was a wand that was striking. It was made of ebony wood. It had the core of a gryphon in it. He pointed his wand at the parchment and quill and burnt both to ashes. Harry knew immediately who that wand formerly belonged to.

"Mr. Dugruise," he called. "If I could see you in my office after the ceremony I would deeply appreciate it."

"Of course Head Master," said the man. "It would be my pleasure. "I will have my best reporters taking notes here today. I enjoyed the show of affection between you and Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you," said Harry. "We are one big family here."

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Arthur. "We need to get started here."

"Sorry Arthur," said Harry sitting down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," called Arthur when Harry and Orelie sat down. "We are here today to honor some people from Hogwarts today. Last week the school was attacked by approximately one hundred werewolves. Thanks to the quick thinking and actions of the members of Hogwarts, not only did they devise a plan of action, but successfully defended and beat the wolves. I have had a discussion with the Head Master and he has told me of the roles that were played by certain members of the Hogwarts team. The Aurors that have assisted have already been given their awards. Please give your attention to Head Master, Harry Potter."

"Thank you Minister for those welcoming words," said Harry. "Miss Luna Lovegood had a vision of the werewolves coming. She was able to tell us how many as well as who was leading them. I am not one to doubt things when she says it is to be so. I immediately went into action. I had Hagrid alert the Acromantula, Aragog to get his family to assist us in the fight. They caught about seven stray werewolves in the forest. I also had Alastor Moody contact the centaurs. They were able to bring down around ten more werewolves. From there I had Ronald Weasley draw up a battle plan. With some potions as well as some spells I created, we were able to stop about fifty of the werewolves before they had a chance to get near us. From there, myself, my husband Draco, and the mother of our unborn babies Professor Hermione Granger, we were able to use a spell I created to freeze people in place just like I have done to Rita Skeeter. Before anyone asks, no, I will not be sharing that secret with just anyone. Please forgive me for that. It is a difficult spell to undo. Even Hermione and Draco have not mastered the counter charm yet. The potions will be shared with the Ministry of Magic in due time. With the plan that was devised, we were successful. The swords of Potter, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were an asset in destroying the wolves. Though it grieves me to have to take a life, it was either them or us. Thank you all."

Harry sat back down. Arthur returned to the podium.

"When I call your name, please come up and accept your award," he said. "To Miss Luna Lovegood, for the vision of the attack as well as your part in defending the school, we award you the Order of Merlin Second Class and an award for Services to the school."

"I will award one hundred points to Potter House as well," called Harry from his spot.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley," said Arthur. "For the plan that helped the students and faculty win the fight, I ward you the Order of Merlin Second Class and an award for services to the school."

"I will award you one hundred points as well," said Harry.

To Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Potter," said Arthur. "For you courage to face the werewolves in hand to hand combat I award you the order of Merlin First Class."

"I will give you a special award later," called Harry to the snickers of the assembly.

"To Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, Sybil Trelawney, Bathsheba Babbling, Charity Burbage, Pomona Sprout, and Aurora Sinistra," said Arthur. "For helping to defend and fight for the school, we award you the Order of Merlin Second Class."

There was applause for the faculty of Hogwarts. Each professor bowed as they accepted their award.

"To Professor Hagrid," said Arthur. "As the records show that you were innocent of what happened to Myrtle when the Chamber of secrets was opened, we hereby have a letter of release for you. You may go to Ollivanders and buy a new wand."

"I will even pay for it," said Harry as a blushing Hagrid accepted his letter.

"To Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Padma and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Daniel Richard, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Lavender Brown," said Arthur. "We award you the Order of Merlin third class for your contribution to the war effort. You will also receive an award for services to the school."

"Each person from each house will receive one hundred points," called Harry.

"To Mr. Harry Potter," called Arthur. "For finally ridding us for good of the terror known as Fenrin Greyback, we award you with an Order of Merlin First Class. By right of conquest, his vault will be added to yours."

"Great," said Harry as he accepted his award. "That is just what I didn't need. More money. Give his vault to the orphanage for magical creatures and children and to St Mungo's. Draco and I don't need it."

"Head Master," called a lady that Harry wasn't familiar with.

"Yes Madam," said Harry looking at her. "And you are?"

"Jeanette Dugruise," she said. "I work at the Daily Prophet."

"Ah," said Harry. "You must be the lovely wife of Orelie. What can I do for you madam?"

"Is it true that you sing to Draco and that the staff and students can all hear when you do so?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry chuckling. "The castle being sentient does appear to like the sound of my singing. She broadcasts it to everyone in the castle for their listening enjoyment."

"Would you be willing to sing for us now?" Jeanette asked. "We would love to hear a song sung by you. It is ok if it is a song that you sing to Draco."

"I think that I can do that," said Harry with a smile in her direction. "I learned a song by an artist named Rod Stewart. It goes something like this."

Harry looked at Draco and lifted his hand to make the music start. His voice rose in song.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my heart with laughter take away and make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray  
To the One, to the One

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray  
To the One, to the One

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

You fill my life with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's, that's what you do

"Head Master," called Jeanette. "That was amazing. May I print it in my story?"

"By all means Madam," said Harry. "You have my permission to print it. Do you see how things work Rita Skeeter? This wonderful lady asked my permission. Not only that, but her articles are on the truth of the matter. I have been following her articles closely. She tells the truth of things. She doesn't slander people. She doesn't lie about people, nor does she hurt them. Oh she has brought down some people with her stories. Don't get me wrong. She has dug up some dirt on quite a few supposedly well groomed people. However she has never once lied about someone. The people she brought down fell because they were dirty rotten scoundrels."

"Please Potter," sneered Rita. "Who wants to hear what some wanna be has to say? No one in their right mind would listen to the shit she writes."

"Are you saying that I am not in my right mind?" snarled Harry advancing on her. "I happen to like what she writes. Mrs. Dugruise, please make sure you have this printed in your story as well. We will call it "The day Harry Potter Choked the Shit out of Rita Skeeter for her insults"."

The Great Hall erupted in laughter. Many made derogative remarks to Rita Skeeter. Molly stood by Harry's side.

"I happen to enjoy Jeanette's articles," said Molly. "She is the best reporter that the Daily Prophet has ever had. Her articles are a lot more interesting than the things you print. I only read your smut to make sure that you are not talking about my family wrongly anymore."

"I also enjoy her articles," said Augusta Longbottom. "She has a knack for finding out the truth about people."

"When I tell the owners of the paper about this, they will fire her," said Rita Skeeter. "They want the paper to make money."

"Oh, now there, you are actually speaking the truth," said Draco. "The owners of the paper do in fact want the paper to make money, but they want to do it with the truth about things. They do not want to hear your nasty lies anymore."

"How would you know?" snarled Rita Skeeter. "You don't even know who the owners of the paper are."

"Wow," said Harry. "For all that you like to dig up shit about people; I guess you missed out on something important. Draco and I own the Daily Prophet. We bought it months ago."

"YOU LIE!" screamed Rita.

"Actually he is quite telling the truth," said Orelie. "I am the one that has been cutting your articles the way they have been published. I am tired of your smut."

"You are fired," said Harry. "It is plain and simple. You no longer have a job. Mrs. Dugruise in three months I would like you to interview Rita Skeeter. I want an inside view of life in Azkaban. I am sure the readers would enjoy that story."

"It will be a pleasure," said Jeanette.

"I believe this concludes the award ceremony," said Harry. "No offense, but the rest of us, has things to do. Minerva and Severus if you could see to the replacement of the house tables I would deeply appreciate it."

"No problem Head Master," said Minerva. "We will get right on it."

Arthur and the Aurors started escorting the guests out of the hall. The Grangers could be seen offering their congratulations to Hermione. The Creeveys could be seen talking with their sons. All in all, it was a pleasant day. Orelie and Jeanette waited patiently for Harry and Draco. They knew that Harry wanted to talk with Orelie.

Harry and Draco escorted the couple up to the Head Master's office. They were delighted to see the portraits of the former Heads. Harry went around and introduced each portrait. He ended with Albus.

"Albus do you see what Orelie is holding?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do," said Albus. "I think we can safely assume that he inherited that wand somehow."

"Orelie where did you get that wand?" asked Harry pointing to it. "May I examine it?"

"Please call me Lee," said the man handing over his wand. "I found this wand in a secondhand store in New Orleans. I have been having minimum success with it. My original wand was broken by accident when the house I was living in got hit by a tornado."

"I would like to take you to Ollivanders to procure you a new wand," said Harry. "I would also like to offer you one million galleons for this wand."

They all watched as Harry held up the wand and a blue glow surrounded him.

"What I don't understand is how this wand ended up in the United States," said Draco. "Mr. Dugruise do you accept the offer of one million galleons?"

"Of course," said Lee. "As I said this wand does not work for me that well. It feels sluggish to me. I am curious as to who owned this wand that made the Head Master glow blue like that."

"Jeanette you are going to burst with this one," said Draco with a laugh.

"This wand belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw," said Harry. "I am uncertain as to how it ended up in America, but I am glad to have it back. Do you see over there?"

Both Orelie and Jeanette looked to the case where he was pointing.

"You may approach, but I suggest that you not touch," said Harry. "These wands belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts. The reddish one belonged to Godric Gryffindor, the greenish one belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and the blackish one belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. This wand belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Upon my death, my wand will join these four."

"Why?" asked Jeanette pulling out a pretty pink quill and setting it to parchment, letting it write what was being said. "What is so special about you? Forgive the lack of understanding. My husband and I lived in the States until recently when we heard about the post at the Daily Prophet."

"There are others in the school and out of the school that have blood lines connected to the four founders," said Harry. "Draco is in fact a descendant of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Albus here was a descendant of Godric and Rowena."

"Harry is the first and only one discovered to be the heir of all four founders," said Draco.

"You are right," said Jeanette. "This is a good story."

Harry and Draco stiffened for a moment. The castle had somehow sent them a message.

"Your story has just gotten better," said Harry. "Come with me. I now know where Rowena's secret room is. Draco, grab Hermione, Pomona, Severus, Minerva, and Ginny. I am sure they will want to see this as well. We will meet you at the entrance to the astronomy tower."

They left the office and made their way around the castle. Orelie and Jeanette were in awe of everything. This was the first experience they had in this school. Harry felt like her quill would explode it was moving as fast as she dictated to it what she was seeing. They were met at the entrance to the astronomy tower by the others.

"What is going on Harry," said Hermione. "Draco said something about Rowena but he wasn't very clear."

"We know where the entrance to her secret room is," said Harry. "I knew she had to have one. Now that her wand is with the others the castle let us know where the room is."

"You found her wand?" asked Severus.

"No," said Harry. "Mr. Dugruise did. He bought it in a second hand store in New Orleans."

"Wait," said Minerva. "Are you telling me that the wand of a founder ended up in the United States?"

"Yes ma'am," said Orelie. "It was in a shop in New Orleans where I bought it."

"Where did you and your wife learn your magic?" asked Pomona

"At the Dragon Moon School of Magic in Louisiana," said Jeanette. "Our son is the Head Master there now. He was a star student."

"Shall we visit Rowena's room now?" asked Harry smiling. "Congratulations on your son's success by the way."

Harry turned and placed his hand on the wall. Upon his touch, a doorway appeared.

"I often wondered why this tower was so oddly built," said Minerva. "Now we know."

They entered the room. Harry was hoping that everyone could enter. So he stood in the doorway just to be safe. He was relieved to find that everyone could enter as long as he stood there.

"Harry look," said Hermione pointing. "It is a picture of Rowena and she seems to be stuck."

Harry walked over and examined the picture. Magic was keeping the image of Rowena from talking. He tested the magic carefully. It flared a few times, but nothing happened. Draco was shielding the others in the room just in case.

"This is Voldemort's doing," said Harry. "If he found this portrait then he found the others as well."

"Can you undo the magic?" asked Minerva.

"Hmm?" asked Harry coming out of his thoughts. "Oh yes. It is easy for me to fix this."

He pulled out his wand and waved it in what would appear to be an obscene gesture. From there he caused his wand to levitate near him while he touched the picture with both hands. He mumbled a few words and an eerie green light surrounded the portrait. Harry seemed to grab the light and pull it away from the portrait.

"Draco," he gasped. "Kill it."

Draco summoned his sword and with a swift cut, sliced through the light. It shrieked as it died. When he was done, He raced to Harry's side. Grabbing Harry's wand, he quickly pocketed it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "That was harder than I thought it would be. I wonder how he even found this room."

"I can tell you," said Rowena. "He found my portrait hidden. A former Head Master removed my portrait from where it was hanging and moved it. He threatened to destroy my painting unless I tell him where my secret room was hidden. This is the only painting of me in existence. So I told him where the room was and how to access it. I would imagine he has done this to the portraits of the other founders as well. Who are you that you have the power to undo such a spell?"

"Harry Potter," said Draco. "He is the heir of all four founders."

"So the prophecy I made is true," she said with a smile. "A son of the four of us will come and save the school. It appears that he has done just that. Who are all of you?"

"Well," said Draco. "Orelie is the new manager of the Daily Prophet. Harry and I bought it and he is in charge of it for us. Jeanette, his wife, is the star reporter. Hermione Granger is one of your descendants and is carrying an heir for Harry and me. Minerva is a descendant of Godric and Salazar. Pomona is Head of Hufflepuff House. Severus is a descendant of yours and Salazar. Ginny is Hermione's mate and a descendant of Godric."

"Who are you?" asked Rowena.

"My husband and soul mate," said Harry. "He is also a descendant of Salazar and Helga. We are soul bonded. I have your Book of Shadows and I must say that I am enjoying learning from it."

"This is indeed good news," said Rowena. "By freeing me from that spell, you have the ability to also release my spirit. I came back as a ghost in the castle. Were you able to kill the horcrux that was in my diadem?"

"Yes grand mother," said Harry. "We have one left and it resides with the one who captured and imprisoned you in this portrait. Severus, take her portrait down. I want it to hang in the Head Master's office. I am sure I have a lot to learn from her."

"I too would enjoy hearing what she has to teach," said Severus.

"I promise to not stop anyone from talking with her," said Harry. "How about we hang her in the Great Hall instead? That way anyone who wants to can talk to her. She does have other descendants in the castle."

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "I forgot about Luna. She would enjoy seeing her ancestor."

"Grand Mother," said Harry. "Can you tell us where the other portraits are hanging? I would like to release the others as well."

"Of course," said Rowena. "I suggest that you get some rest for today though. You look tired and you will need your strength to release the others."

"She is right Harry," said Minerva. "You look dead on your feet. Pomona and I can show Orelie and Jeanette out. Jeanette can come back tomorrow to continue with her story then."

"I will go and hang this above the staff table in the Great Hall," said Severus. "Where is your ghost now?"

"It will not be released until all four portraits are freed and touched with our wands," she said. "Do you have our wands?"

"I have all four of them," said Harry. "Draco, please help me upstairs. Pomona, please contact Gringotts for me and have two million galleons transferred into the account of the Dugruise family."

"We agreed on one million," said Orelie.

"True," said Harry. "By giving me the wand, you have just saved the four founders. So one is for the wand and one is for saving Rowena. You will receive a million for each freed founder. I will not accept no for an answer. Besides you have a newspaper company to clean up and get rid of the bad people and replace them with good people. I know you will do a great job."

Orelie and Jeanette looked at one another and smiled.

"Tell Ollivander to try a wand he made of mahogany and phoenix tail feather," said Draco. "He will know what wand I am talking about. Jeanette I suggest you take him to Ollivander's soon so that he can replace his wand. For now I bid you good bye. I have to put my husband to bed."

Ginny rushed over and put herself under Harry's other arm. Between Draco and Ginny they got Harry up to the Head Master's office and then into bed. When Harry was sleeping, they sat in the office and talked.

"Harry does such a great job with the school," said Ginny. "I for one am very proud of him for what has done to improve things in the school."

Draco looked over to the map and saw couples getting together. Colin and Blaise were sitting together on a bench in the entrance hall. Ron and Hannah were off together. Luna and Dudley were taking a stroll on the third floor.

"Can you feel the love tonight Ginny?" he asked. "So many couples are happy now."

"It is all because of you and Harry," she replied. "Sing for us choir master. I am sure that the school would enjoy hearing your voice."

"I am not as good as Harry," said Draco.

"That is just your opinion," she replied. "We enjoy hearing your voice as much as we do Harry's. Now sing please."

"Fine you red headed whelp," said Draco fondly tugging her hair. "I have a song sung buy Sir Elton John that would be perfect."

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Can you feel the love tonight?  
(Can feel)  
(Tonight)  
It is where we are  
(Ooh ooh)  
It's enough for it's a wide eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far

And can you feel the love tonight?  
(Can feel)  
(Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
(Can feel)  
(Tonight)  
It is where we are  
(Ooh ooh)  
It's enough for it's a wide eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far

Can you feel the love tonight?  
(Can feel)  
(Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Oh, it's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

"Now that was beautiful," said Ginny.

Others around the castle were all smiling as they heard the voice of Draco. Each hoped that some things would never change and that the love and compassion that Harry and Draco had would carry them through this war and into the future.

Harry meanwhile rolled over and smiled in his sleep. Even asleep he heard the voice of his true love singing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here. I want to span each and every founder finding in their own chapter. I enjoy that I was able to bring in my special people in this chapter. The moral of this chapter has multiple meanings. One must not always assume that you know everything. The other is that what has been done can always be undone by someone else if you do not do things correctly. Thanks for your interest.


	9. Because You Loved Me

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. When I considered asking if I could publish my books, I realized the size of a lawsuit I would face if I did. So I won't publish them.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendos, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. Thank you in advance for not embarrassing yourself or me.

DISCLAIMER – "Because you loved me" is sung by Celine Dion. "Help" is a song by the Beatles.

NOTE – I have received a few notices about an error in "For Love of a Slytherin". If you go back and re read chapter 3, you will notice that I have fixed that error even though I wrote it that way for a reason. When I said symptoms, I was looking at it from a point of view of a muggle girl looking at homosexuality for the first time. Even someone as smart as Hermione is bound to say the wrong thing at some point. Because of the negative feedback on it, I changed the word symptoms to signs. Being a homosexual man who is deeply in love with my husband, I can understand your concern, but I felt the need to justify what I did. Thank you.

**Chapter 9 – Because You Loved Me**

Jeanette and Orelie went to Diagon Alley the next day. When they entered the shop, they were met by Ollivander.

"Hello," said the wand maker. "What can I do for you today?"

"We were at the awards ceremony yesterday at Hogwarts," said Orelie. "The Head Master noticed the wand I was carrying and asked to see it. I admitted that the wand was not my original. It had been destroyed in a storm. He bought my wand from me for one million galleons. He said the wand belonged to a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw."

"If anyone would recognize a wand of the founders other than a wand maker," said Ollivander. "It would be Harry Potter. So he has the wand and you need a new one."

"That is correct," said Orelie. "Professor Draco said to inquire about a wand made of mahogany and phoenix feather. He said you would know what wand he was talking about."

"I do know what wand he is referring to," said Ollivander. "The wand's core is from his phoenix. Artemis has only given one feather for a wand. Her twin Apollo only gave one as well. Harry's cousin Dudley is the recipient of that wand."

Ollivander went to the back and came back with a decorated box. He handed it to Orelie. As soon as the wand was in his hand, Orelie began to glow a golden red.

"It would seem that Draco knew what he was talking about," said Ollivander. "This is mahogany and phoenix feather. Eleven and three quarter's inches. This is a very powerful wand."

"It is beautiful," said Orelie. "How much do I owe you? The Head Master said he would pay for it, but I think after all the money he gave me yesterday, that I can pay for my own wand."

"The price of the wand is twelve galleons," said Ollivander.

Orelie and Jeanette paid the man and from there went to work.

Harry woke up that morning with a moderate headache. He went to see Poppy about it. After drinking the potion she gave him, he wandered to the Great Hall for breakfast. The students were all staring at the picture hanging above the staff table. Rowena smiled as she sat regally in her chair. Harry smiled at his grandmother before sitting down in his chair. He waited patiently for all of the students to be seated before he began his speech.

"As you have all realized," he began. "We have a new addition to the Great Hall. This lady is none other than Rowena Ravenclaw. I ask that you not pester her. If you wish to talk with her, you may. However if I feel that you are bothering her, then I will cast a shield around her preventing you from gaining access to her."

When Harry was done, he started putting food on his plate. He knew that after breakfast, he would find out where Helga's room, and where her portrait was. That evening he would go and free her from the spell that Voldemort had put on his other grandmother. When breakfast was over, Harry made sure the students were out of sight before he turned to her.

"I shall work on Helga next," he said to the portrait. "I have no idea as to where her room is."

"Her room was somewhere near the Divination tower," said Rowena. "We all had different parts of the castle. I, being very apt in astrology, took the astronomy tower. Helga being a seer took the divination tower. Salazar had his own secret place, but I have no idea where."

"I have found the Chamber of Secrets in my second year," said Harry. "He may be down there. I also found the tomb of Godric. I did not notice his portrait there though."

"No his room was somewhere near the Head Master's office," said Rowena. "He was the only one of the four of us that was ever the Head Master here. My body is buried near Godric's. We all were buried in the same area."

"I will have to go and look," said Harry. "I have all four Book of Shadows under wards in my office. I also have all of your swords. The books are heavily warded by me so that no one can have access to them unless I personally lower the wards. The swords are warded so that an heir can call upon the sword. Tom Riddle actually summoned the sword and was surprised when I banished it back to its case. Being the heir of all four of you I have more rights over them than anyone else."

"In my room," said Rowena. "There is a scroll. It will tell you how I created the diadem. I do not think that knowledge should leave this castle."

"You have my word on that," said Harry. "I will seek it out and move it to a secure area in my office. I will probably write it in my own book of Shadows and then put the original in your book."

"That is good thinking," she said. "What color did you choose for your book?"

"Well Hermione bought me a book with red leather," said Harry. "I changed the color to white."

"Very wise of you," she said. "I trust you already know that those books are the most powerful books in the world?"

"Yes," said Harry plainly. "That is why I am the only one that can have access to them at any given time. Your other descendants are only allowed to read the books with my specific permission and supervision. Even my husband is not allowed to look into the books unless I am there."

"Again I state that you are very wise," said Rowena. "I am sure that you have lots to do. Being the Head Master you would probably be very busy."

"Yes," said Harry. "The students give me a run for my money every now and then. Before I leave, I have one question. Why is it that Professor Binns only teaches mainly about wars pertaining to goblins and trolls and things? He has to be the most boring teacher."

"That is all he knew," she stated plainly. "It would be in your best interest to replace him soon. "It is time for the students to start learning about ALL history. This should include history that doesn't mean much. It still needs to be taught. Professor Binns only teaches what he remembers. It is time to update the history and have all aspects of it taught to the students."

"You are probably right about that," said Harry. I think I will leave it alone until the end of the year. There is only just over three months left of the school year."

"As you wish," she said. "That is probably for the best anyway."

"Well I better go," said Harry. "I still have to find Helga's room as well as visit all of your tombs to make sure Voldemort didn't desecrate them."

"Oh he never knew we were buried here," she said. "That was one thing we omitted when we spoke to him."

Harry smiled to her and left. The first thing he did was to go and visit the tombs of the four founders. True to Rowena's words, they were not disturbed in any way. Harry made a mental note to tell the others about the tombs. He headed back to his office. He would search out Helga's room later. He still had a school to run. He was heading towards the office when he heard a commotion on the hall. As he came into view, Neville came running up to him.

"Harry," he said. "Something is wrong with Draco. You have to come quick."

Harry ran to where the students were clustered. Draco was lying on the floor bleeding from deep wounds in his chest, head, and other parts of his body.

"Neville, go get Severus," he said. "Hannah, go get Minerva. Ron, go and get Poppy. Ginny, go and get Hermione and Pomona. HURRY."

The students left to do his bidding. Harry had Luna clear the gossip mongers and other students from the area. He carefully opened Draco's robes and shirt to find bloody gashes on his torso and abdomen. He was crying harder with each discovery of injury done to Draco.

"Luna," he asked. "What happened here?"

"He was attacked by Peter Pettigrew," said Luna in a dreamy voice. "We found him like this. We did not know where you were. Your essence was hidden from me for a few minutes. By the time people came out of their shock, you were coming around the corner."

Harry placed his hands on Draco's wounds and let his power flow into his hands. Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Hermione, and Poppy came running towards them. Harry was already starting to glow when the others arrived. Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and lent him the magical energy he needed. Taking their cue from Severus, Hermione knelt down and placed her hands around Harry's wrists while Minerva and Pomona each wrapped their hands around Harry's arms as they too lent their energy to him. Poppy waited. She knew that whatever Harry was doing would be better than anything she could do. She watched in mild surprise as the glow intensified around Harry's hands. Together they watched as Draco's wounds started to close and the skin and muscle tissue started to repair itself. Harry moved his hands away from Draco's chest and moved to his abdomen. The same thing occurred. All of the wounds started to close and repair. From there, Harry moved his hands to either side of Draco's head. He gently touched Draco. Tears fell on Draco's face as he let the magic heal Draco's head wounds.

"I have to go in and make sure his mind is ok," said Harry. "While I am doing that, I need you Poppy, to make sure that Draco is ok in body."

"I will Harry," she said. "You just bring him back to us."

Harry looked to Hermione. She nodded in understanding. Harry bent his head to Draco's and started murmuring. Hermione had moved her hands to Harry's head. Quietly Harry started to chant. All at once, he felt the floodgate of Draco's emotions. First he felt shock, and then he felt fear. From there Harry felt the pain. Finally Harry felt despair. He met Draco in his mind. He could see the blond lying alone in a ball. Draco was terrified beyond belief. Harry walked over to him and grabbed him in his arms.

"Harry?" asked Draco in disbelief. "How did you get here?"

"We are soul bonded," said Harry. "This will probably open up the telepathic link between us. We have to hurry. The rest of the group is lending me the strength to be here to help you. What is keeping you here?"

"I don't know," admitted Draco. "All I felt is the pain. I am not sure what is keeping us here."

"Ok," said Harry. "You just stay put for a moment. I have to go back out of your mind to see if Poppy found something that I have missed. If she did find something, it could be what is actually trapping you here. Be strong for me baby. I will return shortly."

"I trust you Harry," said Draco. "I will be strong for you. I love you."

"I love you too," said Harry.

He gently withdrew himself from Draco's mind. He did not want to cause more problems than Draco already had.

"Poppy," said Harry looking up. "Did you find anything? Something is keeping him trapped in his mind."

"He has venom in his system," said Poppy. "It is snake venom."

"Severus?" asked Harry. "What can we use to counter the venom?"

"I will have to draw blood from him and test it to see what type of venom," said Severus. "We may have to put Draco into stasis to save him."

"Have you checked him for magic other than his own?" asked Hermione. "It could be a spell of some sort working with the venom."

"No I haven't," admitted harry. "I was more concerned about getting him healed. Let's get him to the medical ward. I will check him when we have him more comfortable."

Severus conjured a bottle and quickly withdrew some of Draco's blood. When he had it he turned to Hermione.

"Come help me with this," he said. "Together we can figure this out."

"Minerva," said Harry. "Please deal with the students. I will be busy with Draco and will not have time to do it. Poppy, grab my shoulder and I will apparate us to the hospital wing."

Poppy grabbed Harry's arm, and he apparated the three to the hospital ward. He could hear Minerva's voice telling the students to return to their dorms immediately. Pomona sent word to the Ministry of Magic for Harry telling them what had happened. About an hour later, Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, and a couple of dozen Aurors passed through the wards and onto the grounds. Arthur and the Aurors were doing a clean search of the castle. Molly and Narcissa went to the infirmary to help Harry and Poppy.

Harry laid Draco gently on the bed. He put a stasis on Draco's body. He wanted to leave his mind open so that he could enter it again and let Draco know what was going on.

"Mother Molly," said Harry. "I need to borrow some energy from you and Mother Narcissa. One of you, place your hands on my shoulders. When I lean over Draco I want the other one of you to place your hands on my head. I am doing some highly powerful magic and I need the boost. It will not harm you in any way. I am just going to enter Draco's mind so that I can tell him what is going on."

"We will take care of it," said Molly. "You just get in there and save our son."

"Tell him we love him," said Narcissa.

Harry nodded his head and bent over Draco. He felt Narcissa's hands on his head and Molly's hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath to center himself and entered back into Draco's mind.

"Harry," said Draco rushing up to him. "You came back."

"Of course I did," said Harry. "I found out something."

"What is going on?" asked Draco. "I can't feel my body anymore."

"I had to put you in stasis," said Harry. "You were poisoned. We think a magical spell is working with the poison. I came back to tell you that Severus and Hermione are working on some of your blood to tell us what kind of poison it is. When I leave this time I will work on countering the magic. I am sorry lover. We are working as fast as we can to get you back on your feet. Mother Molly and Mother Narcissa are here. Both send you their love. I have to leave you again for awhile. I need to work on the magical aspect of what is going on. Please know that I would rather stay with you, but I may be the only one powerful enough to stop the magic."

"Just knowing that you are working to fix me is enough to keep me happy," said Draco. "I know that you will do everything that you can to get me out of here."

"You should be able to hear what is going on outside," said Harry.

"I can only hear you," said Draco.

"That must be our bond doing that," said Harry. "I will tell you what is going on as I do it so that you know what is going on. It is getting dangerous for me to keep coming in here. I don't want to risk both of us getting trapped. I can think of many other ways to be trapped with you, but not at the point of dying. I love you. Listen for me."

"Go Harry," said Draco kissing him quickly. "I love you to. Please sing for me. It will calm me."

"I promise," said Harry.

He pulled out of Draco's mind gently and carefully. He went to work on the magic. He flowed through Draco's blood and looked. There was indeed a spell on the venom. He could create a countercharm for the venom when Severus and Hermione brought him the antidote to the poison.

"Draco, can here my words, but he can't hear anyone else," said Harry. "Draco, there is a spell surrounding the venom. As soon as Severus brings me the antidote I will cast the counter charm on it before we administer it to you. For right now, I will honor your request."

He softly and lovingly started to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"I guess Harry found a way of making Draco more comfortable," said Severus as he listened to the song.

"It is a beautiful song too," said Hermione. "Oh look. I have it. The only thing missing is the tears from a phoenix."

"Excellent work," said Severus. "I think Artemis should be the one to produce the tears."

"I agree," said Hermione. "She is his bond bird after all."

Severus spoke briefly to Fawkes. In a flash of fire the bird left. In a moment, two flashes of fire signaled the return and arrival of Fawkes and Artemis. After telling Artemis what was needed, Hermione held up the vial. Artemis closed her eye and opened it. Hermione was quick to catch three of the tears into the potion. Artemis fluttered to her shoulder as Hermione and Severus made their way out of the dungeon and up to the hospital wing. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Harry we have it," said Hermione holding out the vial. "Have you discovered if there is magic at work here as well?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Voldemort used a curse with the venom. Something tells me the venom is from Nagini."

"Can you perform the counter curse?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh yes," said Harry. "I can do it easily. Do you have any of Draco's blood left?"

"Not much," said Severus. "We used most of it testing for different poisons."

"Draw some more," said Harry. "I think I just found a way of destroying Nagini."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, but did as he was requested. Harry meanwhile was casting the counter curse on the potion they had made to cure Draco. When he was done, a golden glow surrounded the potion. Harry gently lifted Draco's head and poured the potion into his mouth. He released Draco from stasis so that the potion could circulate throughout his body. Harry waited almost to the point of frustration to see if Draco would wake. After about fifteen minutes, Draco's eyes were fluttering open. When he was fully awake, he looked immediately for Harry. Harry grabbed him and held on for dear life.

"We did it," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "We have him back."

"Let me run a diagnostic on him," said Poppy.

Harry let Draco go so that she could do her duty.

"Yes," she said. "The poison is out of his body and his functions are returning to normal. He will be here for three days under my supervision. I do not want to hear any complaints. It is in his best interest. His body suffered a severe trauma."

"What about making him comfortable in his own bed?" Harry asked. "That way he can follow the rules and be in comfortable surroundings."

"I will allow it as long as he follows the rules," said Poppy. "I will be checking up on him no less than three times a day."

"I think I can handle that," said Draco. "Thanks for the song lover. It was a beautiful one. Who sings it?"

"She is a Canadian woman by the name of Celine Dion," said Harry. "From what I am to understand, she is a powerfully gifted singer whose voice has no match."

"Well I am sure you could give her a run for her money," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry. "How about I bring Draco upstairs to our room now?"

"Just be careful," said Poppy. "I will be up in about two hours to give him another check up."

Harry and Draco grinned as Harry picked him up and carried him out of the infirmary. Harry carried him all the way to their suite of rooms. Many of the students applauded as Harry passed by. To see Draco alert and healed made many smile. Harry made it to their bedroom and gently laid Draco on their bed. He took off the ruined robes with a wave of his hand. When he was done with that, he walked into their closet and brought back a pair of silk pajama bottoms. With another flick of his hand, Harry had Draco dressed. He made sure Draco was as comfortable as possible.

"I love you," said Harry. "I have to rescue Helga tonight. I want you to promise me that if you need something that you send Dobby or Winky to come and get me."

"I promise," said Draco. "Who will you get to help you tonight? I remember last night when you were done with Rowena. You needed to be carried back to our rooms."

"I will have the usual cast of characters to help me," said Harry. "Plus I will have Neville and Luna with me this time. Now why don't you get a little bit of rest? I will have Narcissa take over your classes for the next three days. I'm sure she will not object to that."

"Just be careful yourself," said Draco with a small yawn. "Come back to me soon."

"I promise," said Harry.

Harry left his rooms and saw Narcissa standing there. He asked her to take over potions for Draco and she agreed. Molly said she was going to stay in the castle for a few days to help clear up all of the rat holes and such. Peter Pettigrew had escaped back into the forest. Harry found Neville and Luna talking about what had happened. He told them when and where he was going and invited them along.

Later that evening Harry decided that it was time to go and rescue Helga. After collecting the rest of the group, Harry made his way to the divination tower. He ran his hand along the wall all the way up the stairs. At first he didn't feel anything. On his way back down, he picked up a subtle wave. He concentrated on that spot and a doorway appeared. He opened the door and allowed everyone to enter.

"Luna," said Harry. "I am going to have to find and undo the magic keeping Helga trapped. Summon the Hufflepuff sword. When I say go, I want you to slice through the green light that I will have in my hands. Please be careful not to cut me in the process."

"You can count on me Harry," said Luna summoning the sword.

"Spread out everyone," said Harry. "I don't see her portrait anywhere. It might be hidden behind something or under something."

The group all spread out and made their way around the room. They checked under the bed and other furniture. Neville was getting frustrated. He leaned up against a large picture of a crystal ball. With a yelp he fell in.

"Harry," he yelled panicked. "Help me."

"Where are you?" asked a frantic Harry.

"_Calm down lover_," said Draco in his mind. "_He is not far and panicking_ _will not do you any good_."

Harry smiled and took a deep breath. Neville had stopped shouting.

"Neville?" Harry called. "Where are you?"

"I am behind the picture of the crystal ball," said Neville's voice. "I found a secret storage room behind the painting. I see Helga's portrait, but I can not touch it."

"Is the room spacious enough for two more?" asked Harry.

"Yes if they are small enough," said Neville.

"What if it is me and Luna?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Neville. "There will be plenty of room then."

Harry touched the edge of the picture. The whole canvass swung around like a revolving door. Harry tried it again and watched. On the third time when he pushed, he caught the other side and held the door open.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Stun this dam thing. Neville come on out. Luna and I have to free Helga."

Hermione quickly stunned the door. Harry gently let go of the edge of the painting. When it did not close back he breathed a sigh of relief. Neville came out looking a bit sheepish. Harry laughed at his expression as he and Luna entered the room.

Just as was with Rowena, Helga appeared to be stuck. Harry repeated the actions that he did when he freed Rowena. He pulled the green light away from the frame.

"Now Luna," gasped Harry.

She swung the sword with accuracy slicing the green light in two. It screamed and then vanished.

"Thank Merlin you have freed me," said Helga.

"I am your descendant," said Harry quickly holding up his hands to stop her questions. "Rowena's prophecy came true. I am the heir of all four of you. I will have your painting moved so that it can sit next to Rowena's. For now, I need to go back to my room before I hit the floor. I have done an awful lot of magic today and my head feels like it is fixing to explode. I will let, Minerva and Luna tell you what is going on."

"Of course young one," said Helga with a smile.

Severus and Neville each supported Harry out of the room. Minerva and Pomona grabbed and end of the portrait and followed Hermione to the Great Hall where they hung her next to Rowena. From there, Hermione explained to the portrait what was going on and such. Meanwhile, Severus and Neville tucked Harry into bed after helping him change into matching pajamas with Draco's and tucked him in. Severus pulled out a vial of Head Ache Potion and left it on the night stand. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Harry and Draco surely know how to get themselves into a mess," said Neville to Ginny. "First Draco got hurt by Peter Pettigrew and then Harry using all that magic to save him. Now Harry is out cold due to the over use of his magic by saving Helga."

"Well they are a matching set," said Ginny. "Draco does just as many foolish things as Harry when it comes to protecting the opposite and the students and castle. Hey Neville, how about you and I sing a song for Harry and Draco? I think the castle will enable them to hear it."

"I'm game," said Neville. "After all, we are in the choir. Plus it would make Harry and Draco happy."

"Yes it would," she agreed. "Thankfully Harry taught us all how to cast that spell which allows us to hear the music from a CD."

She flicked her wand and the music started. The rest of the room looked around. When they began to sing, others in the choir added their voices to the song.

_Help! I need somebody  
Help! Not just anybody  
Help! You know I need someone  
Help!_

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors

Help me if you can I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
But every now and then I feel so insecure  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before

Help me if you can I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors

Help me if you can I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me, help me oom

The occupants of the castle all laughed when the choir was done singing. The song fit Harry and Draco so perfectly. Those two depended on one another for everything. That was not saying that either man could not take care of themselves, but they did turn to each other.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I know it was rather long, but I wanted to show that when someone loves another, that they would do anything in their power to protect that person. Sometimes one half of a couple just can't do it alone. That is when the other half steps up to pick up the slack. Thanks for reading.


	10. Love Can Build A Bridge

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I thought about stealing them, but I don't want to live behind bars with a room mate named Big Bubba.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do read beyond this point then I will ask you to not bitch at me if you are embarrassed. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER – "Love Can Build A Bridge" is a song by the Judds. "Everybody Hurts" is a song by REM. The Book blessing is by someone else. I just can't remember where I saw it before. I _THINK_ it came from Silver Ravenwolf, but again I am not sure.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. The vote of confidence is outstanding. It is giving me the courage to continue with this story. I am working at a slower pace so that I can keep up with the plot and keep the story as interesting as its prequel. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 10 – Love Can Build A Bridge**

Harry and Draco slept clean through the next day and into the early morning. Poppy quietly entered the room and ran a diagnostic on both young men. After making sure that they were alright, she quietly left.

Harry had a rough night. The images of Draco, in the state that he found him in, were disturbing to the point of painful. Harry whimpered in his sleep often. When he would start, Draco would wake long enough to wrap an arm around Harry. From there, both young men would return to their slumber.

There were still a dozen Aurors going around the school. With the help of Molly and Narcissa, as well as any professor that had free time, any and every hole found was sealed shut. They wanted to make sure that people like Wormtail or Nagini would never be able to enter the castle again unnoticed. Petunia and Vernon were anxious to hear of word about Harry and Draco. When they saw Poppy come down the stairs they approached.

"How are the boys?" asked Petunia.

"Well," said Poppy. "Thanks to Harry, Draco will make a full recovery. There is very little I can do for him now except keep him comfortable and resting until his body regains the strength it needs. Harry is fine also. He just pushed himself a little too hard yesterday."

"How did he manage that?" Vernon asked.

"Well Vernon," said Poppy. "Every time you use magic it demands a price. The larger amount of magic used, the bigger the price. You need to use the heart, mind, and body to work with the magic. Harry used an extensive amount of magic to save Draco's life. He wore himself thin. His ultimate collapse came from the saving of Helga in her portrait from the spell that Voldemort used to enslave her. Harry, being a very powerful young man, uses more magic than the rest of us. Sometimes even someone as powerful as Harry will collapse when he pushes himself to hard."

"That foolish boy," said Petunia. "He should have waited to save Helga when he had more energy."

"I agree with you there," said Poppy. "However, we know that Harry will always push himself to the limit."

"She has a point," said Vernon. "I am glad that he was able to save Draco. I have grown fond of the young man."

"He and Harry make such a wonderful couple," said Poppy. "I am so glad that he has his family, Draco, and friends like us to be with him. I feel that if one more catastrophe happens, then he will snap."

"We will do our part," said Petunia. "I was wondering if you can teach me some rudimentary spells on healing. They did say I have the ability to cast minor magic. I have a wand now. Vernon and I went to Diagon Alley and bought me one."

"I can do that," said Poppy. "I am sure that we can find you some books on it also. Molly can teach you cleaning spells and such. Being a school nurse, I never had much time for house keeping."

"Yes I have already ordered some books that she has suggested," said Petunia. "I have had small success with some things. Others I just can't seem to grasp."

"It takes lots of practice," said Poppy. "You are a stronger witch than you think. You and Lily were sisters after all. Do not forget that you never had the proper training that Lily had either. In all reality we thought that you would be a squib."

"Well thankfully I am not," said Petunia with a chuckle. "The mess some of these kids make is annoying at times."

"Just be thankful the Weasley twins are no longer in school," said Poppy. "I had my hands full when they were around. They were bigger trouble makers than James and his lot."

Laughing the trio left to attend their duties. Meanwhile Severus was in a meeting with Minerva, Pomona, and Hermione.

"There is something that I don't understand," said Hermione. "How did Pettigrew get into the castle without Harry or Draco noticing? Also, how was it that Pettigrew attacked Draco and Harry did not know what was going on. They are to in touch with each other to not know. From what I am to understand from you Severus, Draco also knows when someone passes through the wards. How did both of them miss it?"

"I think I know," said Severus. "Do not forget that Voldemort is the most powerful being we know of other than Harry. My assumption would be that Harry was somewhere that is shielded from the rest of the castle. For instance, he could have been down to check on the tomb of Godric. He would not have known that Draco was in trouble or that there was an intruder in the castle."

"That part makes sense," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I happen to know that Draco can feel people when they pass through the wards. Why didn't he sense Pettigrew?"

"I have two theories," said Severus. "The first is that Draco's senses with the castle are not as powerful as Harry's. Therefore Wormtail was able to get through undetected by Draco due to being in his Animagus form. The second is that Voldemort probably cast a spell on Wormtail so that he could get past the wards undetected. If I had to choose, I would go with the second."

"Both theories make sense," said Minerva. "I have to agree with the second one more though. So I guess it is time for Harry to reinforce and alter the wards a bit to stop all unregistered Animagus from getting in."

"His seeker abilities allowed him to spot Rita Skeeter the day of the awards ceremony," said Pomona. "He never mentioned anything about feeling her pass through the wards."

"I will talk with Rowena and Helga and see if they have any ideas about that," said Hermione. "The less that Harry has to do the better it would be. Do you think they are awake yet? I would love to go and visit them."

"There is only one way to find out," said Severus. "Let's go up and see if they are up."

Smiling Hermione, Minerva, Pomona, and Severus all got up and made their way to Harry's office. When they entered the office, they saw Harry sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. When they entered, he looked up and offered them a weak smile.

"What's wrong Harry?" Minerva asked.

"I am just worried about Draco," he replied. "It would have killed me had you all not helped me to heal him. How could I have been so stupid to not think about preventing unregistered Animagus' from getting into the castle?"

"Harry," said Severus. "Try not to be so hard on yourself. We were just talking about that. We think Voldemort may have had something to do with Pettigrew being able to get into the castle undetected. Hermione will talk to Helga and Rowena to see if there is a way to stop any unregistered Animagus' from entering the castle."

"Thanks," said Harry. "It is just so hard to sleep with the visions of him lying on the floor and bleeding the way he was. It shredded me. I can't bear to lose him."

"We know Harry," said Minerva kindly. "We would hurt to. I have instructed the choir to sing you and Draco a song. Give me a few minutes and you and Draco should be able to hear it. Is he awake yet?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I will be going back to bed myself. I am feeling a bit tired and miserable. If you all could take care of the castle for me until tomorrow, I would deeply appreciate it."

"Don't worry Harry," assured Pomona. "We will see to everything for you. I will get Dobby to bring you guys some food here soon. Make sure you both eat it or Poppy will have all of our heads."

Harry laughed and went back upstairs. The rest of the group left the office. Minerva gathered the choir and told them what song they were to sing. Neville took the lead while the rest of the choir gave him the full back up required.

_When the day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on_

Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone  
(Hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go  
(Hold on)  
When you think you've had too much  
Of this life, well hang on

'Cause everybody hurts take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts

Don't throw your hand oh, no don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much  
Of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes

And everybody hurts sometimes so, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts  
No, no, no, no, you are not alone

Harry held onto Draco tightly as he listened to the words of the song. He was determined to make sure that nothing would take his love away from him. Draco was holding on to Harry just as tightly. He knew what would happen to Harry if something were to happen to him.

"Don't cry lover," said Draco wrapping his arm around Harry. "I am ok and things will be better. We now know that we have to ward the castle from unwanted intruders that have a magical signature that doesn't belong to someone familiar to us. Voldemort has once again failed. He will always fail."

"I am just tired of losing those I care about because of that abomination," said Harry. "I have now lost my parents, Sirius, and Albus. I came close to losing you. I can't handle that. If I lose you, then I will die with you."

"You will do no such thing," said Draco. "You will do what you have to do for the safety of the magical community. You are the one that can stop Voldemort."

"We will do it together," said Harry. "We will stop him and we will win."

"I am with you all the way baby," said Draco.

"Pomona is sending up some food for us," said Harry. "I think it is in our best interest to eat it all and get better soon. We have a lot of work to do and I really want you to help me free the last two founders. Plus we have to add special wards to the castle and such."

"Speak of the food and there it is," said Draco pointing to Dobby. "Thanks Dobby. This smells wonderful."

"You is welcome," the elf replied. "You is needing to eat all of this. The school nurse is saying she will hex you if you isn't eating all of it. She is meaning both of you."

"Tell her we will eat it all," said Harry with a laugh. "We are hungry."

Dobby smiled and left them to eat their meal. Later when Harry and Draco drifted off to sleep, Dobby removed the tray. Between him and Winky, they made sure that Harry and Draco were comfortable. They went downstairs to inform the rest of the worried staff that both had eaten everything brought to them and were both sleeping. The assembled worry warts all breathed a sigh of relief and went about their duties.

Harry and Draco woke up a few hours later and took in their surroundings. Harry got up and decided he had enough bed rest for the day. Draco looked like he was feeling better also. They did not want to risk the wrath of Poppy, so Draco stayed in bed.

"It is only for one more day love," said Harry. "Just please be patient. I have a few things I need to get done and I will be back in a couple of hours."

"Try not to use any magic Harry," warned Draco. "If you have to use magic make sure it is mild so that you don't end up like you were yesterday."

"I promise," said Harry bending over and kissing Draco. "I am going to Hogsmeade for a bit. I will be back before you know it."

"Just be careful," said Draco.

Harry grinned at the blond and left the room. He went downstairs and made his rounds of the castle. After thanking everyone for their concern, he left and made his way to Hogsmeade. While he was there, he went to Honeydukes and had the owners make a special candy bouquet to send to Draco as a get well gift. He also told them that he wanted to close the passage that led from their basement into Hogwarts. When the owners asked about the passage, Harry led them to their own basement and showed them.

"I used this passage in my third year to come to Hogsmeade," he explained. "Somehow I have to figure out how to collapse the tunnel without doing damage to either your store or the castle."

"What if you just cement the entire passage from here to Hogwarts?" asked Ambrosius after thinking about it for a few moments. "I am sure that there is a way that will not drain you to much."

"I think I will let Professor Granger and some of the other staff, deal with that," said Harry. "I promised my husband that I would not do anything to strain my magic today."

"We heard what happened in the castle," said Mrs. Flume. "You two are so good for one another. I am happy that you were able to save him."

"Thank you both for that," said Harry. "I am sure that he will love the candy bouquet that you are going to make for him. He does have a serious sweet tooth. If you will excuse me I have a few more places that I want to visit today."

"Your order should be at the castle within the hour," said Ambrosius. "There will be no charge for it either. Consider it our treat for two wonderful men."

"Thank you very much," said Harry with a smile.

He left the shop and headed to the florist. He told the florist what he wanted. She in turn promised to have the flowers to the castle in about an hour. Harry thought long and hard about what else to get for Draco. He wanted it to be special. Draco already wore his wedding rings, and the emerald ring Harry had given him. He wore the heart around his neck. He went to the book store and ordered Draco his own Book of Shadows. He had the cover made of silver leather. The words on it were emerald green. He asked to borrow a place to write in the book. The shopkeeper gladly let Harry sit at his desk in the back room. Harry lifted a quill to his lip for a moment in thought and then began to write.

_I'd gladly walk across the desert with no shoes upon my feet  
To share with you the last bite of bread I had to eat  
I would swim out to save you in your sea of broken dreams  
When all your hopes are sinking, let me show you what love means_

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

I would whisper love so loudly, every heart could understand  
That love and only love can join the trials of man  
I would give my hearts' desire so that you might see  
The first step is to realize that it all begins with you and me

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

When we stand together, it's our finest hour  
We can do anything, anything  
Anything, anything  
Keep believing in the power

Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?

Yeah, yes I do  
Oh, love can build a bridge  
Whoa, love and only love  
Between your heart and mine  
Between your heart and mine

Love can build a bridge  
Love and only love  
Don't you think it's time?  
Oh, don't you think it's time?  
Don't you think it's time?  
Love and only love, yeah, love and only love

When he was done with that, he wrote an incantation in the book.

_These words here in are mine alone_

_Fashioned deep inside my bones_

_Each picture, thought, and quote you see_

_Are all reflections of what is me_

_Beware the urge to take this book_

_Or read it in a private nook_

_Because its magick isn't blind_

_And I'll know you've touched what's mine._

When Harry was done, he thanked the shopkeeper and left. He headed back to the castle. When he entered he saw that Poppy was fuming as she came down the stairs.

"What's wrong Poppy?" asked Harry. "Did something happen to Draco? Is he alright?"

"Stubborn is as stubborn does," she spat. "He refuses to stay in bed. He says he is going nuts with nothing to do. That boy is as stubborn as you are. The floral arrangement and the candy bouquet were lovely by the way."

"I will go talk to him," promised Harry. "I may not have any more success than you did, but I can at least give him something to occupy his time."

"How will you do that?" she asked.

Harry pulled out the Book of Shadows with Draco's name on it and showed it to her.

"I will let him start doing research in Slytherin's book," said Harry. "That should keep him in bed and occupied for another couple of days."

"That might just do the trick," said Poppy with a smile. "You are always so thoughtful."

Harry laughed as he made his way up to his office. He lowered the wards on the tomes and pulled out the thick green book. After replacing the wards on the case, Harry secretly hid the old tome in the folds of his robe. From there he made his way up the stairs to hear Draco fussing about silly medi witches. Harry laughed as he walked in.

"I think you should stay in bed," said Harry with an amused smile on his face. "I have something that will keep you occupied for the next couple of days."

"Harry I am so bored," said Draco. "Thank you for the flowers and the candy. Both are appreciated."

"What if I provide you with something that will keep you busy," said Harry.

"What would that be?" asked Draco.

Harry pulled out the silver book and handed it to Draco. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the book.

"Harry," he breathed. "This is absolutely beautiful. How will this keep me busy?"

"Oh how about I let you use this book as well?" said Harry pulling Slytherin's tome out of the folds of his robes.

"You are going to let me start taking notes from Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"Of course," said Harry. "When you are done with this one, I will let you move on to the next one and so on until you have everything you want from each of the four founders. I have my book finished for now. That is until I create some more spells to put in it and such."

"Oh Harry," said Draco wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "Thank you so much. I love you for this."

"Only for this?" teased Harry.

"Prat," said Draco throwing a pillow at him.

Harry laughed as he conjured up a tray complete with writing implements and such for Draco to use.

"Will this ensure you stay in bed for another day or two?" asked Harry. "I really don't want to have to hex Poppy for being furious with you."

"I will be a good boy," said Draco.

Good," said Harry laughing and kissing Draco on the cheek. "When you are not using Slytherin's book please ward it with your strongest wards. We don't want an accident with the book. I have already put a spell on the book, but we don't want to take any chances."

"No worries babe," said Draco. "This book will have every protection that I can think of."

"I will go and see if Hermione has learned anything from Rowena and Helga about warding the castle from unwanted Animagus," said Harry.

"Just let me know and I will copy it in our books," said Draco already scanning the first page of the tome in his lap.

Harry kissed him on the forehead and left.

He went downstairs and walked up to Hermione.

"Mione?" he asked. "Have you heard anything from the grandmothers yet?"

"No not yet," she said. "They are currently discussing it amongst themselves. I was asked to come back later."

"I have another project for you and the rest of the staff," said Harry. "Do you remember the underground passage from the hump backed witch that goes to Honeydukes?"

"Yes," she said. "What about it?"

"We want to cement it shut all the way from Honeydukes to the castle," said Harry. "I want you to assemble a team to work with you on this. Get Ginny to work on another one from the base of the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. We need all passages into the school sealed off."

"I will get Severus to help us as well as anyone else that wants to help," said Hermione. "I think we should create another tunnel to lead somewhere else in case we need to sneak out of the castle."

"There is one," said Harry. "It goes from the Room of Requirement all the way to the Hogshead Inn. We can leave that one open. I don't think Voldemort knows about that one. I can get to work on one leading from the Chamber of Secrets to a spot near where Aragog and his family live."

"That is a good idea," said Hermione. "No one would think of trying to enter the tunnel from that end. The acromantulas would never allow anyone other than us to enter their glen."

"Ok," said Harry. "I will let you get started. Time is of the essence. The sooner we get those tunnels closed the better."

"I will get right on it," said Hermione. "I will have Mother Molly get Arthur to start at the base of the tree and work their way back to the shack."

"That is a good idea," said Harry. "You and your team can work your way from Honeydukes back to the castle."

"I will take care of it Harry," said Hermione. "I think it is dinner time. The students would feel better seeing you in the Great Hall."

Harry smiled at her and together they made their way to the dining hall. Harry knew that it would be taken care of. If Hermione said she would do something, then he knew it would get done. She was a woman of her word and Harry loved that about her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I did not have Harry free another founder because I wanted him to rest as well as clear up the mystery as to why Wormtail got through the wards without Harry or Draco knowing. I hope you will forgive me for not going into more detail with this chapter.


	11. Love Reciprocated

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. Were I to actually attempt to publish this for profit, I am sure the lawsuit would make her richer than Oprah.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then please do not read beyond this point. If you are offended and do decide to read past this sentence then do not bitch at me when you get offended. You were warned nicely. Thank you for your consideration.

DISCLAIMER – The poem entitled "To" is work by me. "Wind Beneath My Wings" is a song from the movie Beaches and is sung by Bette Midler.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful support and feedback that you all give for my story. I am looking forward to completing this story so that I can begin my next set of books.

**Chapter 11 – Love Reciprocated**

The next few days passed in a blur for Harry. Poppy finally allowed Draco to get up and go back to attend his duties as Potions Master. Narcissa decided that she would rather take over the class for etiquette. The other professors were delighted by this and allowed it. By doing this, Narcissa could remain in the castle to watch over her sons. She considered Harry as much of her son as Draco. Her devotion to both boys was astronomical. Harry offered to hire Andromeda to take over care of the magical children and creatures, and she accepted with a smile. The children and magical creatures were removed from Malfoy Manor and brought to the Slytherin Manor. Narcissa got a team of workers to remove everything she wanted from the manor. She sent any dark items that were discovered during this process to the Ministry of Magic to be destroyed. There were many things in the house that Narcissa had no idea were there. Lucius had many hiding spots around the Manor that she did not know about. Once everything was taken care of, Narcissa sold the house and deposited the funds into Harry and Draco's vault.

"Why would you do that?" asked Harry.

"I have full access to your vault," she replied. "It is only fair that I put some money into it as well don't you think?"

"I guess," said Harry. "You didn't have to do that though."

"I know that," she said. "Besides I no longer need the Manor. I have a home here in the castle now."

"Yes that is very true," said Draco. "Plus now that you are a professor, you will get paid for your work."

"Plus I get to be nearer to the two of you," said Narcissa fondly. "I also get to see my grand children when they are born. I have already started shopping for baby furniture and things like that. Molly and I will go and get baby clothes and everything else needed for the babies when we know what gender they are."

"It will definantly be nice to have you here," said Harry kissing her on the cheek. "Draco and I worry about you all by yourself in the Manor."

"Are you calling me a decrepit and incapable woman, Harry James Potter?" she asked playfully.

"No way," said Harry quickly. "I am not stupid enough to assume something like that. I know very well that you can take care of yourself. However, that doesn't stop us from worrying about you being all alone. Besides, I like the idea of grandmother Narcissa spoiling her grandchildren."

"Well you can stop worrying," she said. "I am here now. And I do plan on spoiling them every chance that I get."

"Shall we head to breakfast?" asked Draco laughing. "That way Harry can tell the students that you are taking over the etiquette class."

The other two nodded and arm in arm the trio made their way to the Great Hall. When all of the students were in their seats, Harry announced what was going on. The students applauded politely at this bit of information. The rest of the faculty also applauded. They knew that their work load would be a little lighter with Narcissa taking over all aspects of etiquette. They also knew that she was the perfect one for the job. Harry and the rest started eating with gusto. There were things that Harry wanted to do in the castle that day. He went about his duties like before. February faded into March. March ended with a bang and they were now entering April.

April came to a screeching halt. The days flew for the occupants of the castle. Those students that were taking their OWLS and NEWTS were starting to visit the medical ward for attention as more and more collapsed under the strain. Ginny and Luna were going to start their seventh year coming up. Many members of Team Potter were graduating. Some were going into the Auror program at the Ministry. A couple of students were going to university for further training in the medical field. And a few were going to start working with younger muggle born children so that they would have the full idea of what to expect when they go full time in the magical community. Harry was delighted by this. He talked with those students interested in the project about starting the students at nine and giving them two full years of knowledge about the magical world before they were to come to Hogwarts.

Hermione was finally starting to show. She was slightly bigger than a normal pregnancy, but Poppy assured her that it was only because she was carrying twins. Hermione would visit the nurse at least once a week to get a check up on the babies. Sometimes Harry would accompany her and other times Draco would. Even Severus and Minerva could be seen talking with Hermione about the babies.

Harry was sitting at his desk one evening when he looked over to Draco.

"How about we go and free Salazar this evening?" he asked. "I am sure you would enjoy going look at the Chamber of Secrets again."

"We are going to need help," said Draco. "The Chamber is huge if I remember right. Just the two of us looking will not do much good."

"That is true," said Harry. "In all the time that I visited the place, I never once found his secret room. I am rather surprised that Riddle would entrap his own relative though. He is always talking about the blood line and such. I wonder why he would do that to an ancestor that he holds dearer to him than anyone alive."

"I had those same thoughts going though my head as well," said Draco. "Something doesn't seem right about all of this. My reasoning would be that he trapped Salazar because if the founder were out and about then it could be discredited that he is the only heir to the name."

"Being that you put it that way," mused Harry. "It would only make sense. Plus it is possible that Salazar told him that another of his blood would destroy him."

"I guess we will find out the answers to all of that when we find him and release him from his imprisonment," said Draco. "Shall I get Severus and Minerva?"

"Yes please," said Harry. "I will meet you all at the entrance to the Chamber. Tonks and Andromeda are the only other relatives other than your mother, but I don't want to involve Mother Narcissa in this."

"No worries," said Draco. "We will meet you in Myrtle's bathroom."

Harry kissed Draco quickly on the lips and apparated away. He stopped in the teacher's lounge and told Pomona and Hermione where they were going. From there he walked to the bathroom that held the entrance to the Chamber. Moments later, Draco entered followed by Severus and Minerva.

"The way is very clear," said Harry. "There is no longer anything down there that will harm you. Keep your wands at the ready just in case. Draco I grabbed your sword for you."

"Thanks," said Draco taking the blade. "I forgot all about needing one of the swords."

Harry smiled and then turned to the sink. He hissed at it to open in parseltongue and watched as the opening appeared. He helped Minerva step carefully in to the hole, and apparated down to be on the receiving end in case she had trouble. She landed lightly beside him and withdrew her wand. Harry had placed wall sconces all along the important passageways. With a wave of his hand, he lit them all. Severus and Draco came into view a few minutes later. Together the quartet made their way to the next door. Harry held his sword in one hand and his wand in the other hand as he commanded the second door to open.

"I want to do something else while we are down here," said Harry.

"What would that be?" asked Severus.

"Do you remember the extra blood I had you pull from Draco?" he asked.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Well I have it in my pocket," said Harry. "I want to try the spell I have been working on."

"What spell is that?" asked Draco.

"The signature of venom in your system came from Nagini," said Harry. "I want to use that signature to cause her to appear here. When she does appear we can destroy her and the last Horcrux."

"I want to view that spell," said Severus.

Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew a scroll and handed it to Severus. The older wizard read the spell carefully and looked at Harry in awe.

"I see no reason why this wouldn't work," admitted Severus. "By changing some of the annunciation of certain words, you can actually pull something through time and space. I am very impressed."

Minerva reached for the scroll. When she had it, she too read it and had awe on her face. From there, she handed it back to Harry who handed it to Draco.

"It will probably take all four of us to do it," said Harry. "I don't want to risk draining myself like I did the last time. With all four of us being descendants of Slytherin, we should have no trouble bringing a piece of Voldemort's soul here."

"I think that is a good idea," said Draco looking up from the scroll. "I don't want to see you like you were a couple of months ago. I have noticed that you are careful with your magic. Though I do agree it is time to free the last two founders and get rid of the Horcrux."

"We are only freeing Salazar today," said Harry. "Godric will just have to understand that we will free him when we don't have so many students wandering the halls to look after. The spell Voldemort used on the portraits is unusual and difficult to get around. As it is I will be tired when we are done with all of this even with our powers combined."

"Just leave enough energy to apparate us out of here," said Draco. "I will personally see to it that you are comfortably in bed with a Head Ache Potion."

"Music to my ears," said Harry with a smile.

"DO NOT, break into song right now," warned Severus. "We have some work to do."

"Take a chill pill Severus," said Harry. "I was not going to sing. I can always ask the castle to exclude you the next time that I do sing."

"You do that and I will hex you into next year," threatened Severus. "Now, can we please get to work? I have other things I would like to do with my afternoon."

Harry grumbled under his breath about obnoxious bats. He rounded the corner and saw the statue of Slytherin.

"My guess is that his room would be near this statue," said Harry. "I will take the top with Draco and you two can start from his feet on up. You will know you have the right spot as it will send you a tingle. Cover every inch. Helga's spot was so hidden that it took me two tries going up and down the stairs of the Divination tower to find it."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Draco and Harry climbed to the top of the statue. They searched every inch of the head of the statue. Harry even leaned over and ran his hands along the brow of the statue.

"I have it," said Minerva. "I have the key hole here. I think you need to open it in parseltongue. I can feel the ripple, but it will not open with just my touch."

Harry grabbed Draco and apparated them beside Minerva. Harry ran his hand where Minerva pointed. Sure enough, the ripple was there. Harry softly commanded the door to unlock and open in parseltongue. The door appeared in seconds and Harry opened it to admit them.

"There he is," exclaimed Draco pointing to a distorted portrait on the far wall.

"Just be careful," said Harry. "I think we should all cast the charm to check for traps."

They all cast the charm to look for traps. Thankfully none appeared.

"Just the same," said Harry. "I still think we should be careful. Voldemort spent a lot of his time here when he was in school."

Treading carefully, the group made their way to the portrait of Salazar. Harry immediately cast his protective charms and went to work. Once he had the magic of Voldemort pulled away from the portrait, he turned to Draco. Draco wasted no time in swinging his sword in an arc and severing the magic that Harry was struggling to hold. Harry sat down winded as Severus and Minerva explained to the portrait what was going on and who they all were.

"He did this to me because I told him he was a failure and had all of my ideals wrong," said Salazar. "When I could not get him to se reason, I told him of others that were of my bloodline that would see to it that he was stopped. He cast this spell on me and said he would work hard to find my sword and wand. Thankfully he did not know about my Book of Shadows. Does anyone know where those three items are?"

"I have them," said Harry breathing normally again. "I have your wand and Book under heavy wards. Your sword is warded so that anyone with your bloodline can have access. If it is someone that I do not want to use the sword then I can always send it back to its case."

"You are the one that Rowena predicted," said Salazar. "You must be the one that is heir of all four of us."

Harry nodded his head.

"I don't understand one thing though," said Harry. "If your portrait was under siege as it was, and your ghost can not walk freely until all four founders are reunited, then how did you all approach Albus and tell him that you all only wanted me to be Head Master of the school?"

"Ah," said Salazar with a grin. "I am glad you ask. That was not really our ghosts talking to Albus. When we passed from this world, we left a small impression of ourselves in the castle foundation itself. It was a small bit of magic that would allow a leaving Head Master to appoint a worthy replacement with our approval. We have done this for every Head Master and Head Mistress that has graced the halls of Hogwarts since we have died. It was the only magic that Tom could not find or damage."

"Well that definantly clears up some confusion," said Harry. "We are going to destroy the last Horcrux now. Is there any way you can lend us some magical assistance?"

"I think, I have enough residual magic in my portrait, to assist you in this," said Salazar. "It will not harm my portrait in any way nor will it stop me from being a ghost in the castle when we are all united. You do have all four wands right?"

"Oh yes," said Harry. "I have all four swords as well. Plus I have all four Book of Shadows under heavy wards with my own and Draco's. Albus' journal is also kept in that case."

"Very wise of you," said Salazar. "Tell me about the spell you are going to cast."

"Well I altered the summoning spell slightly," said Harry. "Riddle sent his pet Animagus to sneak into the castle. While I was down checking on your tombs, I could not feel him coming through the wards. Plus I could not feel if Draco was in trouble or not. When I got back upstairs, Pettigrew had attacked Draco an injected him with spell enhanced snake venom. While Draco still had venom in his blood, I had Severus draw another vial. What I am proposing is that we use the signature of the snake venom and use a variation of the summoning spell."

"That would definantly do the trick," said Salazar. "Just take me off the wall and have two of you hold on to my frame and hold hands. Leave one of you free to deal with the snake."

"I will do that," said Harry. "I am the only one of your descendants other than Riddle that can speak parseltongue."

"You may be able to save the snake if you get the Horcrux out of her," said Salazar. "Between the two of us we might be able to talk her into switching allegiances."

"I created a spell that will freeze only parts of a body," said Harry. "I can freeze enough of her so that she can't strike out at anyone. From there we can pull the Horcrux out of her. After that we can try and tempt her with a better way of life here rather than with Riddle."

"We can only try," said Draco. "Shall we get started? I can see the pain building up behind your eyes."

"Yes," said Harry. "Draco and Severus, you two hold one hand each on Salazar's portrait and the other hand will grab Minerva's. I will place my hands one Draco's shoulders and start the incantation."

Everyone got into position quickly. They all knew when it came to the creation of new spells, that Harry was a pro. When everyone was in position, Harry quickly kissed Draco on the neck and started the incantation. When he said it for the third time, the rest of the group said it with him. Finally when the spell was said three times three, Harry pulled his hand up and caused the vial containing the blood to explode. He poured his magic into the spell. The others lent him their energy and strength. With one final wave of his hand, Nagini appeared in their midst. She reared up to attack when Harry stopped her with his freezing spell. Her head swayed back and forth as Harry and Salazar told her what was happening. She responded in kind. Harry stepped into the circle and freed her from the spell. She lifted as high as she could go so that she was face to face with Harry. Harry lifted one hand and placed it under her chin. He turned and placed the other hand on Draco's sword. The magic flowed through the four people, snake and portrait. All of a sudden, a greenish cloud of pure evil flowed out of the snake. Draco allowed Harry to use his sword to slice through the mist. It screamed and drenched the humans and snake with black slime.

Harry sat heavily on the ground. His head was beating like a drum and it hurt. Severus waved his wand and cleaned off everyone.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Minerva pointing to Nagini.

The snake slithered up to Minerva and up her body to rest on her shoulders.

"We will keep her of course," said Draco. "She will be part of our family now."

Draco walked over to Nagini and scratched the scales under her neck. Severus did the same.

"She can live here with us in the castle," said Harry. "We can make her some sort of nest in the castle in our suite. That is if she wants to."

Nagini hissed and told Harry she would like that very much. Harry smiled and took the snake from Minerva and draped it over his shoulders.

"Severus and Minerva grab the portrait please," said Harry. "I have enough energy to get us to the Great Hall. Then I want to sleep for the rest of the day."

"Just get us there," said Minerva. "I will deal with the students and staff, and Draco can deal with you and Nagini. Severus can hang Salazar next to the grandmothers in the Great Hall."

Everyone grabbed hold of each other and the portrait and Harry apparated them to the Great Hall.

"That was amazing," said Salazar. "Even we could not apparate on the grounds."

"Harry has all of your blood lines in him," said Severus. "Plus he has the Potter and Evans bloodline flowing through him as well."

"Draco," barked Minerva. "Get him upstairs before he collapses."

"Yes MOM," drawled Draco. "Ron, come over here and help me."

"What's with the snake?" Ron asked nervously.

"She is Harry's new friend," said Draco laughing. "Do not worry. She will not do you any harm unless one of us asks her too. Now please help me."

Ron took Harry's other side away from the mouth of Nagini and helped Draco get Harry up to their room. Draco sat Harry down and took Nagini off of his shoulders. He laid her gently on the bed. He quickly transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas and tucked Harry into bed. He gave Harry a Head Ache Potion and then turned to Nagini.

"I know you can understand me," he said. "If Harry needs anything, you come and get someone."

The snake nodded her head and lay next to Harry. Harry was already asleep. Ron looked once more at the snake lying protectively next to Harry and smiled. After gently smoothing Harry's hair away from his forehead, he touched his finger to her snout and left. Draco sat at his desk and wrote a poem to Harry. When he was done with it, he read it again to make sure there were no mistakes.

_To stand by your side_

_Is a gift to me!_

_To hold you in my arms_

_Is a pleasure to have!_

_To look into your eyes_

_Is pure elation!_

_To sleep near you at night_

_Is comfort unimagined!_

_To love you_

_Is a dream come true!_

_To give you my heart_

_Is a promise of eternity!_

_Thank you for giving me the strength to look forward to a new and bright day!_

He knew he wasn't the poet that Harry was, but he knew Harry would love it all the same as it came from him. With a smile, Draco and Ron left the office to go and assist Minerva and Severus in helping the students understand that even though there was a snake living in the castle that she was no threat to anyone unless they did something to hurt her.

That evening at dinner, Draco looked over to Harry's empty chair. He knew Harry was alright because Dobby had told him that both he and the snake were sound asleep.

"Harry Potter is drooling in his sleep," giggled Dobby. "Dobby is taking a picture for you Master Draco."

Draco looked at the picture and laughed. Nagini's head was resting on Harry's chest and Harry was out like a light drooling as he slept. Hermione and Ginny came to look at the photo and laughed with Draco. When everyone sat down and began to eat, Draco looked once again at Harry's empty seat.

"He is such a brave and strong man," said Draco to Severus. "He is always putting himself last so that he can help someone else."

"He makes us proud to be called his grandparents," said Rowena from behind Draco.

The other two portraits added their two cents worth to the conversation as well.

"Why don't you sing him a song?" asked Ginny. "I am sure that even asleep he can hear you. Didn't you tell us that your telepathic link was open?"

"Why would they have a telepathic link?" asked Salazar. "That only happens with soul bonded pairs."

"They are soul bonded dummy," said Helga with a smile. "They are the strongest bonded pair that I have ever seen."

"So how about that song?" asked Severus.

"Ok," said Draco. "I have the perfect one."

He twitched his fingers and the music started. Slowly he lifted his voice in song. The students all stopped eating to listen. Nagini raised her head as she heard Draco's voice. Harry smiled in his sleep as he heard the words of his lover singing passionately to him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
You always walked a step behind

So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
A beautiful face without a name for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain

Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know, I know the truth, of course I know it  
I would be nothing without you

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Oh, the wind beneath my wings  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings  
Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, so high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings

"He truly is our hero," said Hermione wiping a tear from her eye. "He loves each and every one of us with everything he has."

"Yes he does," said Draco. "I for one could not be prouder of him."

"I think a toast is in order," said Severus standing and lifting his glass. "To Harry Potter, The Wind Beneath Our Wings!"

Staff and students alike stood and toasted to Harry. He was indeed a much loved individual. In his room while still sleeping, Harry smiled as he rolled over and placed a hand on Nagini in comfort.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Each one of us should take a look around and notice when a person does something for us over and over and not ask for payment in return. The person who does these things for you is someone that you know you will always be able to count on. If the person does something for you and expects something in return, then they are not truly doing anything for you. If they do something for you time and again, then you should tell them how much you love them for what they do. If you have someone like that in your life, then I think you should send them a copy of the lyrics to this song. You would be surprised at how much it will make them feel better knowing how much you are thankful for them.


	12. The Plan of a Lifetime

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I do not own 95% of the characters, but I do own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. There are many same sex couples in this story. If you are offended by gay rights, or uncomfortable with homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and you embarrass yourself, it is not my fault and I would appreciate it if you did not complain to me about it. You were warned. Thank you for your understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "Tell me why" is sung by Declan Galbraith. For those of you that like to listen to the songs by the artist, you may have an easier time searching under Declan. It is a difficult song to get lyrics to, but I was able to get them.

NOTE – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Many of you are excited each time that I post a new chapter. For reasons like this, it makes it worth while for people like me that write the stories continue. I am already outlining a new trilogy that I will start working on as soon as I am done with this trilogy. Let me stop boring you and get on with the story.

**Chapter 12 – The Plan of A Lifetime**

Harry and the rest of the staff were starting to walk on pins and needles. OWLS and NEWTS were in about two weeks. April closed out with a bang and May erupted. Hermione was now in her fifth month of pregnancy and she was starting to get cranky.

"Why are you fusing now?" asked Harry irritably. "We help you with everything you need and it seems like no matter what, you find something to fuss about. It is getting annoying."

"Don't talk to me like that Harry James Potter," yelled Hermione. "You try to sleep with two babies fighting constantly in your stomach and see how cranky you get."

"Hermione," said Draco soothingly. "We know you are uncomfortable, but biting our heads off every five minutes will not make you or even us feel any better."

"I know," cried Hermione. "I just can't help myself sometimes. I am so sorry guys."

"We have not left you yet," said Harry. "That means we will work with you as much as we can. All I am asking is that you try and stop from biting our heads off every few minutes. We really are doing our best to help you."

"I know," she said miserably. "I really appreciate it. I am just so uncomfortable all the time."

"Would you like me to take over your classes for you for the next two weeks?" asked Harry. "This would help you do things like take naps during the day when the babies are active at night."

"You may have to," admitted Hermione. "I snapped at a student so bad yesterday that she was in tears."

"Well how about you help the prefects with their rounds and things like that," suggested Harry. "Poppy said the more walking you do the easier the birth will be."

"I can always finish the tunnel from Honeydukes also," said Hermione. "We are half way done with it. I can work on it longer to get it finished quicker."

"Just don't drain yourself magically while you are at it," warned Harry. "Do you want some help getting your shoes on?"

"Yes please," said Hermione. "I haven't seen my feet in over a month."

"How about I go and buy you some slippers?" asked Draco. "That way they are easier to get on and off."

"I think that might be for the best," said Hermione. "It gets frustrating not being able to do simple things for myself because I can't bend anymore."

"That is why we are here," said Harry. "Draco it is almost time for your next class."

"Ok lover," said Draco kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

"If you are taking my classes for me," said Hermione. "Then it is time for you to head out also."

"Do you need anything before I go?" asked Harry.

"Just help me stand up," said Hermione. "Once I am on my feet, I should be fine. I will make sure that I go where there is someone else if I want to sit."

"Just be careful," said Harry rubbing his hands quickly over her stomach.

"Go, go," said Hermione. "I am going to be fine."

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to head and left to head to the Charms classroom. He quickly opened the door and let the students in.

"I will be taking over for Professor Granger for the rest of the year," said Harry. "Just know that she apologizes for her mood swings. I will just be covering what will be on your exams. I will not tolerate horseplay in the class."

The students were listening with an awed expression. Harry Potter would be teaching them Charms for the rest of the year.

For the next week, Harry guided them through everything they would need. He was nervous as always for his students in fifth and seventh year. He knew the strain some of the students were having knowing that the OWLS and NEWTS were important to pass so that they could make a future for themselves.

The exams began on the Monday. Harry paced as he thought about the students. He still had the other students to teach. He mostly just reviewed what they already were versed in. He helped a few of the slower students catch up with some of the work that they did not understand. With Harry's guidance, many of the students found that the simpler version of things was easier. On the last two days of class, Harry cancelled them. He had other things he needed to do and he felt that there was nothing more he could do for the students. He would get Molly to cover the classes next year until Hermione gave birth to the twins. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny all requested to not know the gender of the twins. Poppy told them she knew, but promised to keep it to herself.

Harry was sitting at his desk when he had the most brilliant idea. He quickly called Hermione, Draco, Severus, Minerva, Pomona, and Molly to the teacher's lounge. He had Molly contact Arthur and Kingsley and allowed them to step through the fire to the lounge. Narcissa was already present so Harry allowed her to stay.

"When I was up in my office," said Harry. "I had the most brilliant plan pop into my head."

"What type of plan," Minerva asked seeing the excitement in his face.

"I know how we can catch some minor Death Eaters," said Harry.

"You have our attention now," said Severus also noting the excited flush on his face. "What do you propose?"

"We take over Borgin & Burkes," said Harry.

"How will the forces of Light taking over a shop that sells Dark items help?" asked Arthur.

"Borgin will do anything for a price," said Harry. "We all know he would sell his own mother if he could make a profit off of it."

"Well that is very true," said Severus. "Please continue Harry. We are still missing the point."

"UGH!" said Hermione irritably. "He wants to buy the store and capture the Death Eaters that visit it to buy stuff."

"Not only that Hermione," said Harry proudly. "We pay Borgin a stipend for locks of his hair once a month. We will not so much buy the store, but rather just rent it. All of the proceeds will still go to Borgin."

"We can have one of us use Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be Borgin," said Draco quickly. "That way with a list from Severus of as many of the Death Eaters that he knows, we can capture them as they come into the shop to buy stuff. We can just use the shop as a sting operation."

"We can make a deal with Borgin," said Arthur. "We can guarantee him that we will not do anything to his shop for his cooperation with catching known Death Eaters. That way his other customers can still shop there in comfort knowing that they will not be arrested."

"That is a very good idea," said Narcissa. "I can help give names of known Death Eaters. Between Severus and me, we can give you a pretty accurate list of all known followers of the Dark Lord."

"Exactly," said Severus. "We were in his inner loop. We know more members than Voldemort gave us credit for knowing. Between the two of us, we can give you about ninety percent of the outer circle and the entire inner circle."

"Excellent," said Harry. "I will expect that list by next weekend. Arthur if you could get someone who excels in diplomacy to go and work with Borgin, I would appreciate it. When we have the compiled list, we can pass that information on to you."

"I will have Rufus Scrimgeour get on it immediately," said Arthur. "This is indeed a brilliant plan."

"I can take it one step further," said Harry. "I can cast a spell on the door that will make someone branded with the Dark Mark glow red for a few seconds to alert us that we have an actual Death Eater. So instead of offering him a stipend, we offer him free labor until we round up as many Death Eaters as we can. He will still make all the profit from the sales, but we get our bad guys. It is a win, win situation."

"That is brilliant," said Minerva clapping her hands. "Harry I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Mini," said Harry. "School ends in a few days. Molly, would you take over Charms until Hermione is back on her feet after giving birth? I would imagine that we will need you until the end of November."

"Of course Harry," she said. "I would be delighted to."

"We need someone to work with those students graduating to get the preschool program running," said Harry. "I am thinking that a primary school be set up in Hogsmeade."

"That is easily taken care of," said Arthur. "With Ron graduating this year, he can be one of the teachers there. I assume this school is for muggleborns?"

"You know," said Harry. "I think it would be a good idea if all magical children attended this school from age nine until eleven. This way muggle born children can get education about the wizarding world, and pureblood children can get an education about cooperating and working with muggle borns."

"It would alleviate any worries we have about the bullying that some children have towards others," said Hermione. "Draco and I may be friends now, but when we first started school, we hated each other. He was a pureblood asshole and I was a muggle born know it all bitch."

"Don't kid yourself Hermione," said Draco with a laugh. "You are still a muggle born know it all bitch."

"I will get you for that," said Hermione pulling out her wand. "Someone help me stand. I am going to teach this ferret a lesson."

Narcissa stood up and assisted her in standing.

"You will really deserve what she is going to do to you," said Narcissa pointing her finger at him.

"Do not look to me to save you either," said Harry. "The only help I am going to give you is to advise you to run now while you have the chance."

"Traitors," said Draco with a grin as he made it to the door.

Hermione's first spell hit the wood. He ducked with a laugh and ran out of the door. Hermione waddled after him as fast as she could go.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS," said Minerva with her magically enhanced voice. "IF ANYONE SEES PROFESSOR DRACO POTTER, PLEASE DETAIN HIM. PROFESSOR GRANGER WANTS TO GET IN ONE GOOD HEX BEFORE SHE STOPS CHASING HIM. THANK YOU."

By now the rest of the group were red in the face with tears of laughter. All of a sudden, a loud yell of surprised pain sounded through the school. This was immediately followed by Hermione's voice.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU," she said.

Harry and the rest of the group left the lounge to go and see what she did to him. They found Draco pinned to the wall by the entrance to the castle with just enough clothes on to cover the bare necessities. There was an angry red welt across his face in the imprint of her hand.

"I will let him down when I am good and ready," said Hermione. "Anyone caught releasing him will share his punishment."

Harry blew a kiss to his horrified lover and left before Hermione could turn her wand on him. About an hour later, Draco came into the Great Hall for lunch arm in arm with Hermione. His face still had the impression of her hand on it, but otherwise he was healthy and laughing. Harry leaned over when Draco sat and healed his face. She had inadvertently cut him and neither knew it.

"I guess that will teach you a lesson about picking on a woman who is fixing to enter her sixth month of pregnancy," said Molly with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to cut his face," said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Not to worry Mione," said Draco. "Harry was able to heal me up quickly. I promise to not pick on you anymore."

"Where is the fun in that?" asked Minerva laughing. "It just shows how much we all love each other."

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of Hermione's punches or slaps?" asked Draco.

"Well no," said Minerva.

"Well I have received one of each," said Draco. "Let me tell you that it is VERY unpleasant."

School ended a few days later. Ron went with the rest of the seventh year students on the train ride to help keep things in order. Ginny and Neville stayed in the castle. Neville would be one of the ones working in the preschool.

That night at the closing feast, Harry decided to gift the seventh year graduates with one more interesting thought. As the students sat down, they waited eagerly for Harry to make the announcements.

"Another year has gone by," he said. "I hope sincerely that each one of you remembers the lessons we learned this year. It is my hope that even in the outside world you will not fall back on who was in which house. We have five very fine houses in this school. Each one brings something special that makes this much more than a school. It makes this place a home with family and friends in it."

The students all clapped at this information. They knew that Harry cared for everyone. They also knew that Harry and Draco helped to pave the way for many new traditions to be started.

"It is my duty to present the house cup," said Harry drawing their attention back to him. "This year we have had many ups and downs. Therefore the houses stand in this order. In fourth place with 378 points is Slytherin House. In third place with 413 points is Gryffindor House. In second place with 467 points is Potter House. This year we have a tie for the house cup. The winners with 547 points each is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff House."

Harry stood and handed a cup to both Hermione and Pomona. Minerva, Draco, and Severus shook their hands enthusiastically.

"I have the honor of announcing that this year, the Student of the Year Award goes to Miss Luna Lovegood," said Harry walking over to her and handing her the plaque. "It was a unanimous decision by the faculty for Miss Lovegood to receive this award."

The applause was loud. Many in the school loved Luna. They thought she was an oddball, but she was endearing too many.

"I also have the honor of announcing the Teacher of the Year," said Harry when the applause died out. "This year the coveted award goes to Professor Minerva McGonagall. She has stepped up the plate and took a hit for me many times this year. While Draco and I were sick and Professor Snape was helping Madam Pomfrey with us, she took charge of the school and made sure that it ran smoothly. For that she has my eternal gratitude."

Harry handed Minerva the plaque and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the staff all stood and shook her hand. She had tears in her eyes as she shook hands with her colleagues.

"I have one final thought before we begin our feast," said Harry when all sat again. "Please remember that we are still at war. The forces of Dark are still trying to destroy the forces of Light. If we continue to work together, then we will still be unstoppable. Please always let love guide you. Love is stronger than anything else. If you take nothing else with you, then take this bit to heart. Draco and I started many of you on the path. It is now up to you to stay on the path. Love will heal all. Please listen closely to the words of the song I am going to sing for you."

Harry twitched his hand and the music started. His voice rose hauntingly as he poured all of his emotions into the song he was singing.

_In my dream children sing a song of love for every boy and girl  
The sky is blue and fields are green and laughter is the language of the world_  
_Then I wake and all I see is a world full of people in need_

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) because I don't understand.  
When so many needs somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
Tell me why?

Everyday I ask myself, what will I have to do to be a man?  
Do I have to stand and fight to prove to everybody who I am?  
Is that what my life is for to waste in a world full of war?

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) because I don't understand.  
When so many needs somebody we don't give a helping hand.  
Tell me why?

Tell me why? Tell me why?  
Tell me why? Tell me why?  
Just tell me why, why, why?

Tell me why (why) does it have to be like this?  
Tell me why (why) is there something I have missed?  
Tell me why (why) because I don't understand.  
When so many needs somebody, we don't give a helping hand.

Tell me why (why, why, does the tiger run)  
Tell me why (why, why do we shoot the gun)  
Tell me why (why, why do we never learn)  
Can someone tell us why we let the forest burn?

(Why, why do we say we care?)  
Tell me why (why, why do we stand and stare)  
Tell me why (why, why do the dolphins cry)  
Can some one tell us why we let the ocean die?

(Why, why if we're all the same)  
Tell me why (why, why do we pass the blame)  
Tell me why (why, why does it never end)  
Can some one tell us why we cannot just be friends?

(Why, why do we close our eyes?)  
Tell me why (why, why do we speak a lie)  
Tell me why (why, why do we fight for love)  
Could someone tell us why 'cause we don't understand  
Why, why?

There was a look of awe and passion on every face in the Great Hall as Harry sang the words to the song. When Harry was done he addressed the students once more.

"An eleven year old muggle wrote and sang that song," said Harry. "If he can get it, then why can't we? To the seventh years that are leaving us and moving on with their lives, I hope that you do well in your chosen paths. Know that the faculty of Hogwarts all cares for and loves each and every one of you. Now before I start crying I suggest we get on to the food."

With that Harry lifted his hands and the food appeared on the tables. The students ate and shared memories with one another. They would all be leaving to go home tomorrow minus those that were staying in the castle.

Finally the end of the night came and the morning broke. Harry slept restlessly that night. He could only hope that the seventh year students would listen to and remember his words from the night before. Draco tried to get his husband to calm down. Finally it took some sexual persuasion to get Harry to relax at all and put a smile on his face. Harry enjoyed it when Draco used sexual persuasion. Harry went down to breakfast the next day. He watched as many students in various stages of dress came in to the Great Hall, grabbed a few bites to eat and left again to finish packing. Those that had already packed stood near the entrance and chatted among themselves as they waited for the carriages to arrive to take them to the train. Finally all of the students were ready to go. Narcissa, Molly, and Pomona all went with the students to insure their safety. When all of the students were gone, Harry gathered Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Minerva and they immediately began searching for Godric's room. The carefully took a portion of the stairs leading to the Head Master's office. After about an hour of searching, they gave up. Apparently the room was not on the stairs. From there they entered the office itself and started searching. Harry started to get frustrated. He looked at Albus.

"Isn't there a secret compartment behind your portrait?" asked Harry.

"Yes there is," said Albus. "Why do you ask?"

"We can not find the entrance to Godric's room," said Harry.

"I suggest that you check behind all of the portraits," said Albus. "I never had reason to do so. You may be surprised."

Harry turned to the others and gave them Albus' suggestion. Harry searched behind Albus and did not find anything there. They went to Armando Dippet's portrait. Again they found nothing. Harry sat down for a few moments. His eye was caught by the photo of Phineas Nigellus. Harry walked over and lifted the picture down.

Phineas started to protest and Harry threatened to stun him if he didn't be quiet. Harry ran his hand over the spot where Phineas hung.

"I found it," said Harry. "Who would have thought that a portrait of a Slytherin would cover the entrance to Godric's room?"

Harry waved his hand and everyone present was presented with a sword. He opened the room and entered. They spaced out and looked for the portrait. He was found behind some heavy drapes.

"There must be another entrance to this room," said Minerva. "There is no way that Voldemort got in through the Head Master's office."

"We can ask Godric once we free him," said Harry.

He went through the motions of unraveling the magic that surrounded Godric. When he had the green light, Minerva swung the Gryffindor sword and severed the magic holding the portrait prisoner. Harry sat back against the wall and let Minerva and the rest tell Godric what was going on. Draco conjured a cool cloth and covered Harry's forehead with it. Harry stood and raised his hand.

"We are going to move you with the others," he said to Godric. "It will feel a little odd, but it is quicker and easier. From there, I will gather all four wands and free your ghosts from the portraits. After that, I will let the other three fill you in on what is going on as I am going to want to sleep for the rest of the day."

"That is fine with me," said Godric.

Harry raised his hands and with a quick gesture he had Godric hanging next to the other three founders. When he was done, everyone left the room and Harry walked over to the wand cases and took out all four wands. Draco put Phineas back on the wall where he was.

"When we are done freeing their ghosts," said Harry. "One of you, find out where the other entrance is and seal it permanently."

"We will take care of it Harry," said Draco. "Let us free the founders so that I can put you to bed. I can see the pain in your eyes."

Harry walked down to the Great Hall. The rest of the faculty was assembled there waiting. When Harry entered, each could see the pain in his eyes.

Harry handed Hermione, Rowena's wand. He handed Ginny, Godric's wand. He handed Draco Salazar's wand. Last but not least he handed Luna Helga's wand.

"On my mark everyone is to touch the wand of their prospective founder to their matching portrait," said Harry. "When you touch it, I will cast the spell that will prevent something like this from ever happening again."

"Something tells me that you are going to hit the floor when this is all done," said Draco with a frown.

"Probably lover," said Harry. "However this is a necessary thing to do. Sleeping for a day or so will not harm anything."

"That is true," said Draco. "Let's get this over with."

"I will count to three," said Harry. "When you hear three touch the portrait with the wand. Ready! One! Two! Three!"

As one the four touched the portraits with the wands. Harry started chanting as they did so. The founders started leaving their portraits and stood next to Harry. When Harry was finished with the chant, the portraits were still free to talk and give advice, and the ghosts were all standing around. Harry lowered his own wand, and his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. Poppy shook her head in exasperation and ran her wand over him.

"He is fine," she said. "He will probably wake up with a head ache. Severus and Draco get him into pajamas and into bed. You both know what potions he will need upon waking."

Severus and Draco sighed as they picked Harry up and carried him out of the hall and up to his bed. Draco sighed as he brushed a kiss on Harry's forehead and smiled.

"I really wish he would take it easy sometimes," said Draco. "It would make things so much easier on him."

"I highly doubt he will go for that," said Severus with a smirk. "Well, shall we get to work and finish up this whole mess?"

"Yes," said Draco as he headed out of the room. "The sooner we get everything done, the sooner that I can come and take care of my husband."

Draco and Severus made it back to the Great Hall just as Minerva and Hermione were told where the second entrance was. Together the two women sealed the entrance to the room.

"Hermione?" asked Draco. "Did you ever finish that tunnel?"

"Oh yes," she said. "I was finally able to finish it yesterday. We just have to wait for Harry to decide where he wants the new tunnel to start."

"Let's not worry about that for now," he replied. "I will strangle him if he doesn't take it easy for awhile."

"He better," Hermione agreed. "Or I will help you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I will end this chapter here. The moral of this chapter is that we must all work together. Only by working in unison with one another can we accomplish things that are larger than we are. It only takes one person to get things started, but it takes a whole team to see it to completion.


	13. The Elf, The Rat, The Owl

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. All I really own is the plot and a few made up filler characters.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Draco and Harry. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then please do not read beyond this point. If you are uncomfortable and you do read beyond this point then it is your fault. Do not bitch at me if you are offended. I have warned you at the beginning of each chapter. Thank you for your consideration.

DISCLAIMER – "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" is the title song of the movie Armageddon. It is sung by Aerosmith. "It's Your Love" is sung by Tim and Faith.

Note – Many of you are enjoying the plot and the love between these two young men. I will be fast forwarding a bit in the story so that we can get things rocking and rolling.

**Chapter 13 – The Elf, The Rat, and The Owl**

Harry woke the next day with a groan. Draco handed him the potions to help make his head stop spinning and hurting. Harry quickly drained them. When he was done, he headed for the showers to get cleaned up.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked Draco seductively.

""You know I would," said Draco with a laugh.

"By the way," said Harry. "Your anniversary gift will be delivered later today. I am sorry that I slept through our day yesterday."

"What did you get me?" asked Draco.

"You will have to wait to find out when it gets here," said Harry. "Your other gift is waiting downstairs with Hagrid."

"So you got me a pet of some sort," said Draco.

"Yes I did," said Harry. "It is the cutest little thing. We just have to convince Nagini that it isn't a snack. I am sure she will understand."

"She better," said Draco. "I was happy that she guarded your sleep when we saved her from Voldemort. She is a very well tempered snake."

"She likes you," said Harry. "She enjoys her freedom. She never bothered the students, and she is happy to be able to go where she wants. Hagrid feeds her rodents he catches in his garden. She visits him just about on a daily basis."

"I am sure Hagrid enjoys that," said Draco. "He is awfully fond of dangerous animals."

"Speaking of dangerous animals," said Harry with a sly look. "I have another snake for you to play with."

"Why lover," said Draco. "You are such a naughty boy."

"Why don't you come here and discipline me?" suggested Harry.

"I think I will enjoy that very much," said Draco.

Their love making session lasted well over two hours. Many of the other professor knew where the boys were as Dobby told them they were taking a shower together. Many smiled behind their hands at the wink the elf gave to them. Later when Harry and Draco appeared in the Great Hall, there were catcalls and whistles. Both men stuck their tongues out at everyone and sat down.

"How about we wrap up the staff meeting today so that everyone who wants to go home for a few weeks can," suggested Harry.

There was an echo of assent around the room. Only a handful of people would be staying in the castle. Among them were Harry, Draco, Minerva, Hermione, Luna, Narcissa, and Severus. Poppy was staying as well to keep the boys "from doing bodily harm to them selves".

"I have a proposition for the upcoming school year," said Harry. "As we know, we were able to secure a place for the pre Hogwarts schooling. I have four names I want to put out for your consideration to work there."

"What are the classes?" asked Minerva.

"Pureblood Relations, Muggle Relations, Magical Introduction, and normal reading, writing, arithmatic and things like that," said Harry.

"Who are you going to ask to help with those classes?" asked Severus.

"I was thinking that Neville can head up Pureblood Relations," said Harry. "Ron can handle Magical Introduction, Dudley can handle Muggle Relations, and Agusta Longbottom can handle normal schooling for reading and writing."

"That would give Gran something to do," said Neville. "I can talk to her for you. I am sure she will say yes."

"I would appreciate that Neville," said Harry.

"I will gladly help out," said Ron. "You know you can count on the Weasley family."

"I will help out also," said Dudley. "It sounds like you want me to work with Muggleborns to get them used to the idea of being magical."

"That is exactly what you will be doing," said Harry. "The goal behind the pre school is to let the children know that it doesn't matter if you are pure blood or not. It will help bring unity to the different types of witches and wizards that eventually will come to school."

"Minerva and Severus," said Harry. "I will need you two to handle the letters to parents explaining what we are doing and why. You have more experience with this than I do."

"That will not be a problem," said Minerva jotting down a note on the subject.

"I am also going to be rearranging the courses and electives this year," said Harry.

"Just give us the run down Harry," said Hermione. "We will let you know what we like and dislike when the time comes."

Harry glanced around the hall. He did not see Sybil Trelawney anywhere.

"I am going to dismiss Sybil at the end of the next school year," said Harry. "We all know that she is not a true Seer. She knows nothing that doesn't come from a book about the art of Divination. We all know that Luna is a true Seer. She has a natural talent for all forms of Divination. I need Sybil to remain long enough for Luna to graduate. That is if you are willing to accept the post."

Harry smiled in Luna's direction.

"I will be glad to Harry," said Luna.

"We need to keep this to ourselves until later," said Harry. "We don't want her quitting before Luna graduates. What NEWTS are you taking Luna?"

COMC, Divination, Charms, Potions, and Herbology," she replied. "I was going to continue with Transfiguration, but my visions keep getting in the way and the work load is too hard for me."

"Would you like private lessons?" asked Minerva. "I can make sure that you get all the help you need. You are making the required grade to continue with my class."

"No thank you," said Luna. "I think I have enough to do already. I appreciate the offer though."

"Just let us know if you change your mind," said Harry.

"What other things are you changing?" asked Pomona.

"Well your classes will be the same," said Harry. "I will have Remus teach History of Magic. It is time to get rid of Professor Binns. He is so boring that Hermione was the only one able to stay wake in his classes. "We will make Etiquette classes an elective. Third year and above can take the class. Narcissa will continue to teach the class. I will ask Bill Weasley to come and teach Arithmancy. When I viewed his scores, he had one of the highest I have seen except for Hermione."

"Yes I remember that," said Minerva. "What else are you going to add?"

"Well," said Harry. "I want to offer Healing as an elective. Poppy can you handle teaching it as well as your normal duties around the castle?"

"It should not be a problem," said Poppy. "We can always add a small classroom to the infirmary. That way they can learn as we go along. So the answer is yes. I will teach healing."

"Great," said Harry. "Severus I was wondering if you would be willing to teach Occlumency to anyone who wishes to learn it."

"That is fine with me," said Severus. "Just as long as they understand that I will not tolerate stupidity in the class."

"Well Occlumency is nothing to play around with," said Harry. "Minerva I want you to continue offering Animagus training. That class seems to go very well and the students seem to enjoy it. As we know not everyone can be an Animagus. Those like the first of us you taught caught on quick. You may continue to be lucky and others can master it quickly."

"Yes," said Minerva. "That will not be a problem. We are still just working with sixth and seventh year's right?"

"Yes I think anyone younger than that will be harder to get through," said Harry. "Last but not least I will be teaching Legilimency and Wandless magic. Again it will only be sixth and seventh years. I can teach all students interested using two days a week. That way it will not interfere with my Head Master duties."

"Everything that you have said sounds like a well thought out plan," said Pomona. "You have my support."

Slowly everyone around the table gave their approval of the ideas.

"I will have everything written up and distributed to the rest of the staff within a few days," said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione," said Harry. "Hagrid, can you please bring in Draco's Anniversary present for me please?"

"Would you also bring mine in also?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face. "Didn't think I would forget our Anniversary did you Harry?"

"Of course not," Harry replied.

He knew that Arthur and Molly were setting up Draco's other gift at that very moment. He made sure that Draco did not feel when the Weasleys passed through the wards.

"I have a second gift for you as well," said Draco. "It came to me as I was watching you in your sleep last night. Aunt Petunia helped me get the music and lyrics to the song."

"I am all ears," said Harry.

The rest of the staff looked immediately interested. Draco cleared his throat and twitched his fingers. The music came to life immediately and he started to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing

Harry stood up and embraced his lover and husband.

"That was beautiful," said Harry. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Harry," said Draco.

"I have yer presents here," said Hagrid.

He took out a young badger and handed it to Draco. It had a green bow around its neck. From there he handed Harry a lion cub. It had a silver bow around its neck. Both boys were delighted by the thoughtfulness of the gifts. Harry called for Nagini and showed her the young animals. He explained to her that they were now a part of the family. She answered that she would help keep them safe. Harry translated her words to the rest of the group. Harry transformed into his lion Animagus and talked with the cub. He explained what it needed to do and how to behave with humans. The cub responded by grabbing his tail between his teeth and pulling. Draco and the rest of the group all laughed at this. They thought it was a sight to see as the lion cub was yanking on Harry's tail. Eventually Harry swatted the cub away and transformed back into his human self. He was rubbing his bottom much to the amusement of the staff.

"Those that are leaving for vacation better leave now before I change my mind," said Harry wincing as he sat down.

The tone in Harry's voice told everyone that he meant what he said.

"Poppy," said Harry. "I think I am bleeding. Can you give me a quick checkup?"

"Yes," she said. "Better come with me now. We don't want an infection setting in."

Harry and the school nurse headed out. Twenty minutes later, Harry went in search of Draco.

"How about we have a dinner date by the lake like we did on our first date?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful," replied Draco. "You go shower and change and I will talk with Dobby and Winky."

"I will take care of that," said Hermione. "You go and get ready as well. Why don't both of you wear the exact same outfit you wore on that date? It will make the memory all the better."

Both Harry and Draco were delighted by this. They went up and took a shower. Hermione thought it was amusing that they had already taken one. Draco was delighted when he saw his new desk and all of the new slots and things for his ink and quills. He quickly gave Harry a kiss on the lips and raced upstairs.

"I have never seen two people who enjoy taking a shower or bath as much as they do," Hermione said to Pomona who laughed.

"I think I will stick around until tomorrow," said Pomona. "They will sing again. I am sure of it. I want to hear what they will sing to one another."

"You do realize we act like a bunch of voyeur's right?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"Who cares," said Minerva. "They have very beautiful singing voices and I for one hope they sing to each other until the day they pass from this world to the next one."

The other witches and wizards all nodded in agreement. Hermione handed out assignments and everyone rushed to get things set up for Harry and Draco.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" asked Narcissa. "You are now in your sixth month correct?"

"Yes I was inseminated on January first," she said. "So yesterday I entered my sixth month. I feel like a whale."

"You are very lovely," said Narcissa. "You have such a glow about you. I am looking forward to seeing the babies. I am sure that the combination of the three of you will be very beautiful in the babies."

"Thanks Narcissa," said Hermione.

Later that evening, Harry and Draco made their way to the location of their first date. Everything was exactly like it was on their first date.

"Shall we dance?" asked Harry recalling the conversation clearly.

"There is no music," said Draco playing along.

"That is easily fixed," said Harry continuing the memory.

He flicked his hand and the music started. He grabbed Draco around the waist and as the two started dancing on the spot. Harry started to sing his first love song to Draco once again.

_Dancing in the dark, middle of the night  
Taking your heart and holding it tight  
Emotional touch, touching my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love, it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love, it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love, oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love, it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under, oh, it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love

As they did that night, Harry and Draco quickly undressed and made love to one another right there on the bank of the lake. Once their passion was satiated for the moment, Harry grabbed their shoes just like he did the last time and they headed for the castle. Dobby and Winky quickly banished the items back to the castle.

Harry and Draco were locked into one another as they passed though the corridors towards their room. Hermione and Minerva giggled softly as they passed.

"It is just like the last time," said Hermione. "They are so into each other that they do not see anyone else."

"I hope to be around for those two for a very long time," said Minerva smiling. "They make me feel so young when they are around."

"I will tell you a secret," said Hermione. "You have to swear that you will not tell anyone else for now."

"I promise," said Minerva.

"I think I know who has caught the eye of Severus," whispered Hermione dramatically.

Together both women put their heads together to discuss what Hermione had witnessed. They laughed at the thought, but both knew that it was highly possible.

"Let's keep an eye on them and if they need it give them a nudge," said Minerva.

"Agreed," said Hermione. "Can you help me to my room? I am sure Ginny is waiting for me and my feet feel frumpy."

"No problem," said Minerva.

Together the two headed up the stairs to the twin tower of Harry and Draco's.

Dobby and Winky were sitting down and talking about Harry and Draco. Hedwig came upon the elves and was severely agitated. Both elves used their own brand of magic to talk to the bird. What they discovered was very disturbing.

"We is can catch him," said Winky. "Harry Potter's owl can fly around and grab him. We can bind him in his rat form and bring him to Harry Potter."

We is catching him," agreed Dobby. "We is taking him to Professor Snape though. We is not wanting to disturb Harry and Draco."

"You is leading us," said Winky to Hedwig. "Together we is catching us a rat."

Hedwig hooted in reply and took flight. The elves used their magic to keep her in sight. She flew for a few minutes until she saw her target. She dove out of the air and stunned Wormtail. He squealed and rolled over. Before he could do anything, he saw Dobby and Winky. He tried to transform into his human self.

"NO!" shouted Dobby. "YOU IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Winky snapped her fingers and a cage appeared around Pettigrew.

"You is NEVER hurting Harry Potter again," she said pointing at the squealing rat in the cage.

Together, they vanished with a pop and reappeared outside of Severus' room. They knocked on the door and waited until he came to the door.

"Dobby and Winky right?" he said. "What can I help you with? Harry and Draco are not here."

"We is knowing Professor Snape Sir," said Dobby. "We is coming to you because we is not wanting to disturb Harry and Draco."

"OK," said Severus. "What do you need? I will help you if I can. Is anyone ill?"

"No Professor Snape," said Winky. "We is wanting to bring you something. We is not wanting this to every hurt Harry Potter again."

She snapped her fingers and the cage with Wormtail appeared on the floor at Severus' feet. He bent over and picked up the cage. He gave a gasp when he realized who it was that was in the cage.

"You caught this vermin by yourselves?" he asked.

"Harry Potter's owl is helping," said Dobby. "We is figuring we should come to you first."

"You have both done very well," said Severus examining the terrified rat. "Both of you will receive a reward for this. Go get some rest. I will take it from here."

Both elves bowed to Severus and disappeared with a pop. Severus lifted his wand and sent a patronus to Harry and Draco's room.

"I hate to disturb you," said the raven to the boys. "It would be in your best interest to meet me in the Great Hall. The sooner you get there the better."

With that the raven disappeared. Harry and Draco quickly got dressed. They could hear Severus' magically enhanced voice calling all professors to the Great Hall. Within a few minutes everyone arrived in various stage of dress.

"What has happened?" asked Harry. "Is anyone hurt? I have not felt anyone pass through the wards. WAIT! Someone new IS here."

"Oh yes," said Severus. "I did not expect him to make the same mistake twice."

He lifted his wand and cancelled the spell on the cage. With a second flick of his wand, Wormtail was transforming in mid air. When the little man was standing there, Harry lost control. He jumped on the man and started punching him where ever he could get a hit in.

Neville, Ron, and Hagrid all grabbed Harry and pulled him off the man. Hermione used the freezing spell and caught him before he could run. Once Harry calmed down, he walked over and unfroze Peter's head.

"I ought to kill you for what you have done to me," snarled Harry. "First you betrayed my parents to Voldemort. That resulted in their deaths. Then you got my Godfather thrown into Azkaban for years for a crime you committed. With you returning and helping Voldemort come back to his body it helped contribute to his death. From there you have the audacity to sneak into my home and almost killed my husband. With all of that against you, why should I let you live?"

"Harry," said Ginny. "Call my dad. You are the only one with the power to lower the wards for the Aurors to apparate in. Let my dad handle this."

"How did you get him?" Harry asked Severus.

"According to Dobby and Winky," said Severus. "Between them and Hedwig they were able to spot and capture him. I have promised them a huge reward for this."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"I will lower the wards and keep a look out for intruders," he continued. "While I am doing that, someone contact Arthur and Kingsley. Hurry though. I don't want the wards down any longer than necessary."

"Lower them now," said Minerva pointing her wand and sending a patronus.

Harry raised his hands and lowered the wards. Immediately there were several pops as Arthur, Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks apparated right to the Great Hall. Once they were there, Harry let his hands fall and felt the wards back into place.

"Remind me to teach you how to do that," Harry said to Draco.

Severus and Minerva were telling the Aurors and Minister of Magic what was going on. After apologizing for disturbing them so late, the whole story unfolded. Moody and Tonks were circling Pettigrew.

"I think he should be changed back into a rat and kept in a cage that will not allow him to leave or for anyone to rescue him," said Moody.

Nagini came into the Great Hall to see what all the noise was about. With her were Hedwig, Apollo, Artemis, Chaos, and Nicky. Harry had decided to name his lion cub Chaos and Draco decided to name his badger Nicky.

"We have a zoo," said Moody pointing to the animals.

"This is our extended family," explained Harry. "Salazar and I managed to convince Nagini that she would be safer and healthier here."

"You mean this snake used to belong to Voldemort?" asked Tonks.

"She is a delightful being," said Minerva. "She does very well with the students and she is best friends with Hagrid."

"I can imagine," said Arthur with a chuckle. "We will trust you on this Harry."

"I will let you go from the freezing spell," said Harry to Peter. "It is not wise for you to run. You can not apparate out of here, and we have all the holes and tunnels blocked. If you try to run, it will be all the worse for you."

Peter Pettigrew looked around. He still had a trick or two up his sleeve. Potter may think he could not get away, but he would as soon as he was in his rat form.

Harry quickly released the freeze spell. Immediately Wormtail transformed into his rat form and tried to flee. With one quick strike, Nagini bit him. Her venom flowed though his rat form quickly. Everyone watched as Wormtail started to transform out of his rat form and into his human self. He twitched and started turning blue. With a second strike, Nagini bit him a second time. Every human sat there with a shocked look on their face. Within a few moments, Wormtail died from the venom in his veins.

"_He was fixing to escape using magic from my former Maste_r," she hissed to Harry. _ "I could not let him escape to cause you more pain."_

Harry translated to everyone what she was saying. When he was done, Harry knelt next to the body and began to search it. When he got to Peter's throat he saw a silver collar looking device. With a quick incantation, the collar started to glow blue.

"It is a portkey," said Harry. "I can do one of two things. I can let it take him back to Voldemort as a warning, or I can stop it. The choice is yours Arthur."

"Let him go back to Voldemort," said Arthur. "Let it be a warning to him."

Harry waved his hand and let the magic speed up. In moments, Wormtail's body was gone. Harry knelt and waited. He held out a hand to Severus and Draco. Within moments, he could feel the wrath of Voldemort pounding in his head. Draco pulled out a vial of potion while Severus opened Harry's mouth. When Voldemort was this angry he could still hurt Harry. The potion was designed to triple his shields on his mind. Harry swallowed the potion and sagged against Draco.

"I hate when he does that," said Harry.

"Well at least this time he didn't knock you out cold," said Severus.

"I am a bit shaky, but other than that I feel fine," said Harry. "Poppy if you could check to make sure, I would appreciate it."

She nodded her head and pulled out her wand. She ran it over him and to her relief there was no damage.

"You will probably have a head ache in a few minutes," she said. "Thank goodness Draco always keeps a supply for that on hand."

"I trust you will handle everything from here?" Harry asked. "I would really like to go lay down for a bit and enjoy the rest of my Anniversary.

"Go," said Hermione and Ginny. "We will deal with everything."

"I will owl you the reports tomorrow," said Kingsley. "All you have to do is read them and sign them."

Harry nodded his head and Draco and he left the hall. After taking a potion to prevent the head ache, Harry and Draco spent the night in pure ecstasy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter on that note. The moral of this chapter is that no matter how big or small you are, no matter what size and shape you are, that anyone and everyone can be a winner. I personally wanted to see someone small and inconsequential do something great in this chapter. The fact that Dobby, Winky, and Hedwig caught Wormtail shows the strength in places that you least expect it. Having Nagini kill Wormtail tells everyone that even those that were once considered evil can do great things. Sorry about not telling you who Severus is interested in. You will find out soon enough.


	14. Fight in Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. She owns the characters and I own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a continued love story between Harry and Draco. If you do not like homosexuality or gay rights then do not read beyond this point. If you do and get offended then it is your fault. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER – "Let's talk about Love" is sung by Celine Dion. "One sweet Day" is sung by Mariah Carey and Boys II Men.

NOTE – Thank you for all for all of the wonderful reviews that you all are sending me. I will be writing more than ever now as I am starting my new set of books. I will do my best to update as I can. Please forgive me for any delays.

**Chapter 14 – Fight in Diagon Alley**

The days moved on. From their anniversary it went on to be time for Draco to turn eighteen. Harry left him to go to Diagon Alley. He wanted to go shopping for something really special for him. Draco loved jewelry. He wanted to find something that represented him in something that he knew that Draco would wear. He went into the jeweler's shop and talked with the shop keeper for over an hour. Finally they decided on getting a picture frame made of emeralds and placing a picture of Harry in it from their first date. He quickly paid the jeweler and had the gift wrapped and sent to the castle.

Harry was wandering down the Alley when he heard pops behind him. He turned around and was face to face with no less than eight Death Eaters. Harry pretended to be shocked and went through the action of putting his hand against his throat. By doing this, it looked like he was having trouble breathing. In reality he was alerting Draco and the others that he was under attack. Harry backed away as he studied the Death Eaters assembled before him. Percy led the attack. With him were Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was there as well. Amycus, Yaxley, Selwyn, and Mulciber were taking up position. They were trying to corner Harry. Harry quickly summoned his sword and waited. He had his wand in his hand. He knew that not all of the Death eaters knew he was proficient in wandless magic and did not want to give it away. Soon, Percy ordered the attack. Harry dodged and parried each spell with a flick of his wand or sword. He just had to hold off long enough for the others to get to him in Diagon Alley. Soon enough, Harry noticed Draco behind his attackers. He kept them busy while Draco and the others got into position. Finally Harry lowered his wand and replaced it in his pocket. Percy and the rest wondered why he stopped. It wasn't until a few of their numbers collapsed from spells to the back that they realized that they were now outnumbered. Many of them grabbed someone and apparated away. Percy was by himself and looking around in fear. Harry quickly waved his hand and froze him on the spot. He waited as Draco, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Narcissa came into view.

"How could you Percy," said Molly. "Harry has never done anything to you. You have hurt your family, Harry and Draco, and the Creevey family."

Percy was frozen and could not say anything. Harry waved his hand and released his head. He released Percy's left and then caused him pain until he dropped his wand. He walked over and raised Percy's left sleeve. Plain as day the Dark Mark was branded on his arm.

"I wanted you to see with your own eyes Mother Molly," said Harry. "He was here today to kill me. He just didn't know that I had a way of contacting Draco."

"You will not win Potter," snarled Percy. "The Dark Lord will beat you."

"Your own spies have turned against you," said Harry. "Collin and Dennis were in tears after their betrayal. The forces of the Light will always win. Love will lead us where we need to go."

He started to sing. His voice overpowered everyone in the general vicinity.

_Everywhere I go all the places that I've  
Been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land  
I've never seen  
There are people around the world -  
Different faces different names  
But there's one true emotion that  
Reminds me we're the same...  
Let's talk about love_

From the laughter of a child to the tears  
Of a grown man  
There's a thread that runs right through us  
All and helps us understand  
As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker  
To a flame  
From the very first sweet melody to the  
Very last refrain...

Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about us  
Let's talk about life  
Let's talk about trust  
Let's talk about love

It's the king of all who live and the  
Queen of good hearts  
It's the ace you may keep up your  
Sleeve - till the name is all but lost  
As deep as any sea - with the rage of  
Any storm  
But as gentle as a falling leave on any  
Autumn morn...

Let's talk about love - it's all we're  
Needing  
Let's talk about us - it's the air we're  
Breathing  
Let's talk about life - I wanna know you  
Let's talk about trust - and I wanna show  
You  
Let's talk about love

Percy stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Save your words for someone who gives a shit Potter," he snarled. "I don't care one bit about you or your precious faggot of a lover."

Harry walked up to Percy and punched him square in the face.

"If I ever hear that word come out of your mouth ever again," threatened Harry. "I will make sure that it is the last one you ever speak. As it is, I think you will have trouble using your mouth for awhile. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE talks about my husband like that."

Harry turned and sent a patronus to the Ministry of Magic. Within moments, pops could be heard as Aurors apparated in. Harry quickly pulled the memory from his head and placed it in a bottle that Draco provided him. Harry gave a brief statement to Kingsley. From there with a wave of his hand, he released Percy. Percy dove for his wand and Harry pointed his finger at it and snapped it in half.

"You will never use that again," said Harry. "By the way Kingsley, Percy won't be talking for awhile. He got a bit mouthy and I shut it for him with my fist. It is all in the memory."

"Thank you for the heads up," said Kingsley with a laugh. "We will take it from here. Why don't you go back and enjoy the rest of your day. I really wish that we could convince you to join the Auror department. Your mind and your abilities are not matched by anyone."

"Thank you for that," said Harry. "However, I enjoy running my school. Tell Arthur that I will send him the proposed changes as soon as Hermione has them copied."

"Oh I forgot to tell you," said Molly. "He has already approved of your ideas. Bill and Augusta have both approved of your job offers as well. I was going to tell you, but you were not at the castle when the word came."

"Excellent," said Harry. "That is great news. Things will be so much easier. Plus Bill will be working with something other than dead bodies and curses all day."

"It will make a nice change for him," admitted Molly. "Thank you for all that you have done for my family Harry. It means so much to me. I am sorry about Percy. He is just lucky you got to him before I could. I probably would have done him more damage than you did."

"Think nothing of it Mom," said Harry wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Family takes care of family. Before you even knew who I was, you were polite and gentle with me. You took me in as a surrogate son immediately. My first Christmas present came from you. From there, you have always treated me like part of your family. You helped with my wedding and accepted Draco into your heart and family without even batting an eyelash. What I do for you is nothing compared to what you have given me. So please keep your chin up and a smile on your face. Percy doesn't matter. He was always an oddball. You have nine other children that think the world of you."

"I have an idea," said Draco. "Let's all go to the zoo. We can go back to the castle and pick up everyone that wants to go and then we can go to the zoo. After that Harry and I can take everyone to a fancy restaurant. Then we can all go to a movie."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Ginny. "The walking will help Hermione. Plus we get to get dolled up and stuff."

"Sounds good to me," said Molly.

Harry had everyone hold hands and then he shifted and apparated everyone back to Hogwarts. Everyone went in different directions to tell everyone the idea. The excitement was contagious. Everyone agreed with a little bit of fun. Harry felt bad for the few teachers that had left that morning. Everyone headed immediately to their rooms to shower and get dressed. Ginny and Hermione chose lightweight dresses in pale blue. Petunia and Molly chose dresses in pale green. Narcissa went in a short black satin outfit. Severus decided on Navy slacks with his light blue shorts sleeved button down. Minerva was convinced to wear a short sleeved gown in pink. Harry wore black slacks and an emerald green shirt. Draco wore black slacks and a grey shirt. They all met at the entrance hall.

"Give me about five minutes," said Harry. "I am going to find us a good apparition point outside the entrance of the zoo. It is a good thing that Draco and I keep a large amount of muggle cash here at the castle. It will save us from having to go to Gringotts."

With that, he transformed into his eagle form and disappeared with a pop.

"I really wish I could apparate in my Animagus form," said Draco. "It is so awesome to see."

"As far as we know," said Minerva. "Harry is the only on that can do that. Hermione and I have not found any documented cases anywhere of anyone else being able to do that."

Harry popped back in with a smile.

"I have found us a safe location," he said. "I also got the price of the tickets."

He passed around the muggle money to everyone. When he was done he had everyone hold hands and then he apparated them to the safe spot. When they arrived, they discretely left the trees and joined the line to get into the zoo. They walked around for a few hours admiring the different animals. When they got to the snake house, Harry had a great time. He talked with the different snakes when no muggles were looking and inquired about their health and such. One snake was really ill. He found the door to the office where the caretaker of the snakes was located.

"Sir," said Harry politely as the rest of the group watched. "Your North American rattlesnake is very ill."

"How would you know that?" asked the man confused.

"I work with snakes," said Harry. "I know what symptoms to look for and work with. I would be willing to help the snake."

"You can heal it?" asked the man automatically.

"Yes Sir," said Harry. "I have a way with this particular type of animal. I will sign a waver if you like saying that if I am bitten that I will not hold the zoo liable."

The man pulled out the document and had Harry sign it. Once Harry was done the man put the paper in a folder.

"Which particular North American snake is it?" asked the man.

"The Diamond Back Rattlesnake," said Harry pointing.

The man led Harry to the back of the case where the snake was displayed.

"I will need some privacy in which to work," said Harry politely.

"_Lover_," said Draco through the link. "_We will help you by standing in the way of the display so that you can work the magic needed without the muggles seeing."_

"_Thanks babe,"_ Harry sent back.

After making sure that the muggle caretaker was out of sight and hearing, Harry began to talk to the snake. When he got close to the snake, it shifted slightly so that Harry could get a better view of what was causing the snake distress. Draco and the rest of the group all congregated in front of the display case while Harry worked.

"What is troubling you madam?" Harry asked the snake. 

"_I am due to give birth, Speaker_," she hissed back. "_The first egg is stuck_."

"I can help you," Harry said. "All I ask is that you not bite me if the pain is too much."

"_I promise Speaker_," she replied.

Harry could see the muggle caretaker trying to get past the group to watch. Harry nodded at Draco. Draco shifted the man in front of him and told him to stay very quiet. Harry placed his hand on the snake and slowly let the magic begin. The snake hissed in pain for a moment, but she did not bite. Slowly Harry worked the egg until she was able to lay it. She hissed in relief. Harry worked with her until she was able to lay her second egg. Harry started to slightly sweat. The male came out of hiding and was watching the scene. Harry told him what was happening and the snake climbed up his proffered arm and hung around his neck as he worked with the female.

"I have never seen anything this amazing before," said the muggle. "He was right when he said he knows how to work with them. Those snakes are extremely poisonous. Yet one is around his neck and the other is letting him help her. It sounds like he is talking to them in their language."

"He is," said Draco. "We will ask you to not repeat what you see or hear to anyone. I will write down our address on a piece of paper. If you have trouble with any other reptile in the zoo, you are to immediately go to the zoo manager and tell him. We will talk with him as well. He will know what to do with regards of how to contact us."

"I swear that I will not repeat this to anyone," said the man. "I am a man of honor. What he is doing for the lady is indeed a wonderful thing. I will certainly let the zoo manager know if any of my serpents are ill. He is doing magic isn't he?"

"How do you come to that conclusion?" asked Severus.

"My sister is a witch," said the man. "She went to school in the United States. If that man is who I think he is, he is more than welcome to come here anytime he wants and work with my babies."

"Who do you think he is?" asked Hermione.

"Harry Potter of course," said the muggle. "Another guy came and stole my Egyptian Asp. That is why I walk with a limp. He did a lot of damage to my leg. Told me if I told anyone he would kill me."

"Don't worry," said Draco as he watched Harry assist the female to give birth to her tenth egg. "Harry will help you get the snake back."

"Are the two of you a couple?" asked the man politely. "I notice that from time to time your eyes glaze over. Plus you are wearing identical rings. My sister told me that couples sometimes have a telepathic link. I may not have magic myself, but I listened to what my sister said."

"Harry and I is what is called a soul bonded couple," said Draco. "We got married on June first of last year."

"Happy belated anniversary," said the man. "I am Roy. I am the caretaker of all the snakes here in the zoo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Roy," said Draco. "I am Draco. I am Harry's husband. I do believe he is done. You might want to go open the door and let him out."

Harry stood up and smiled at the caretaker. With a grin the man left to go and open the door for Harry to come out.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for helping her," said Roy. "Your husband said that you would talk with the zoo manager about coming from time to time to help with some of our other reptiles. I am familiar with who you are. Even in the United States, you are well known. Your husband told me that you would be willing to help retrieve my Egyptian Asp that the other man stole."

"Take me to that showcase," said Harry. "I may be able to get her back right now."

Roy led Harry over to the case where the asp used to be. Harry had the man quickly clear the house so that he could work undisturbed. Roy nodded and with the help of the rest of Harry's group, they cleared the snake house. Roy locked the door and gave Harry the thumbs up. Harry pulled out his wand and looked to Draco and Severus. He waved his wand and caused the glass to vanish. He hissed to the other asp to stay out of the way while he worked. The snake nodded at him and moved to the far corner of the area. Harry reached in and felt the underside of the asp's neck. When he had its signature, he felt around on the ground until he could feel the signature of the other snake. He looked to Severus and Draco and the trio locked hands. When they were in harmony with one another, Harry released one hand and placed it into the living area. The grabbed hold of the essence of the second snake and pulled. Within moments he held on to a second asp. He gently laid the second snake down and replaced the glass. Harry nodded to the group as they spread out and clasped hands. Ten minutes later, Roy was bringing refreshments to the group. Harry had placed wards up preventing the theft of any more of the snakes. Harry was a little winded, but he had a grin from ear to ear. Roy looked around in amazement as all of the snakes were hissing to Harry.

"They are all thanking me for the protection," said Harry. "I am one of two people living that can talk to the snakes. I am sure that I do not need to tell you who the other one is."

"His name is well known to us from the States as well," said Roy. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You can repay me by telling me the name of a good restaurant around here for us to go eat," said Harry.

"What type of food?" Roy asked.

"Chinese food," said Hermione suddenly.

"You want to go to Ming's then," said Roy.

He went to his office and wrote down the address. He handed it to Harry and mentioned that there was a park with lots of trees for him and the group to arrive in without being noticed. Harry thanked the man and transformed into his eagle form and shifted his wings and apparated away. He came back a few moments later and gave the all clear sign. They all held hands as Harry shifted on the spot and apparated them to the park. Together the nine of them walked to the restaurant and entered. They were greeted by a pretty little woman and sat. They ordered and had a great time. Harry paid for the food and then asked the waitress where the nearest movie theater was. She told him that there was one about three blocks down the street. He thanked her and left a large tip on the table. Together the nine of them made their way to the theater. They decided to watch a double feature. After much discussion, they all entered where Harry bought tickets to the movies Twilight and New Moon. Hermione pointed out the concession stand and Harry gave her some muggle money to go and buy herself some snacks. Molly went with her and they came back with popcorn and soda for everyone. They entered the movie theater and sat down. They watched in amazement as the vampires and werewolves acted on the screen. When the movies were done, Harry apparated them back to Hogwarts. They all sat down and discussed the differences between Remus and the werewolves in the movie.

Hermione was starting to nod off. Ginny, and Molly help her to stand and they walked away. Harry and Draco excused themselves as they too were tired and wanted to get some sleep.

"That was a very noble thing you did," said Draco. "I asked Minerva to go and talk with the zoo manager. The man promised to send an owl whenever they needed you for a sick reptile."

"Thanks my love," said Harry. "She would have died had I not stepped in. You know me. I can't mind my own business. I had to do something to help her."

"The savior of the reptile world," teased Draco. "You are my hero."

"At least I have you to save me," said Harry grabbing Draco and pulling him close. "Thank you for getting a group together so quickly and coming to save me today. Albus would have been proud of you."

"Your mom and dad would be so proud of you," said Draco. "Not to mention Sirius. I know he was fond of you."

"I have an idea," said Harry. "Let's sing that new song that we taught everyone. Once we start singing everyone still in the castle will sing with us. I am sure of it."

"That will be great," said Draco. "It will be a way for us to all tell Albus and your mom and dad and Sirius and Cedric what we never got to say to them while they were alive."

"Exactly," said Harry as he twitched his fingers to get the music flowing.

Everyone that was still in the castle heard the first few notes of the song. Each one smiled. They knew Harry and Draco had a reason for this song and they waited for Harry and Draco to start them off. When they heard the Potters start to sing, they all lifted their voices to match theirs. Each one remembering someone they lost because of the war.

_Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you, hear me  
It keeps me alive, alive

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually I'll see you in Heaven

Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I, I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Picture a little scene from Heaven

Although, the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say

Each person knew that the loved one would hear them. They sang with passion and feeling. Everyone from the haunting beautiful voices of Harry and Draco all the way down to Hagrid's booming voice sang with pride and passion. No one worried about how well or unwell someone sang. It was a song meant to honor the loved ones they lost.

After they finished singing, Harry slowly undressed Draco. A feathery soft kiss was planted on many areas of Draco's body. Draco felt like butter in Harry's hands. Harry finally had him totally naked and lifted him to the center of the bed. Harry quickly got undressed and climbed in after him. That night the two made love several times. They were a perfect couple. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms quietly dreaming about each other. The castle wrapped the boys in a soft golden glow. Hogwarts loved the two young men. The ghosts of the four founders all smiled to one another as they sat and discussed the power that the two young men had.

"I think the castle will now acknowledge Draco as Harry's equal," said Godric.

"In all of my years as a witch and then a ghost, I have never seen two people more in love and bonded than those two," said Helga.

"I agree with you," said Salazar. "They are the perfect couple."

"We can all agree that our heir is in very capable hands with those people that are so devoted to his happiness," said Rowena.

"It may be time for us to move on," said Godric. "This castle and the way things are being run will be in very capable hands."

"Agreed," said Helga.

"I agree also," said Salazar.

"I too agree," said Rowena. "Shall we say goodbye tomorrow then? I think we deserve our rest."

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"After all," said Helga. "Our portraits can still offer advice."

The four founders talked late into the night. Harry and Draco slept peacefully without any worries or disturbances for the first time since Harry came of age.

The next day, Harry placed Draco's birthday present next to him on the bed and went take a shower. He got dressed and smiled at the sleeping form of his lover. He went downstairs and saw the four founders standing there.

"Good morning," said Harry. "Why do I have the feeling that you four are going to give me some news that I am not going to like?"

"We want to tell you goodbye," said Godric. "You do not need us here any longer."

"The faculty here all loves you," said Helga stepping to Harry. "They will continue to look out for you. They will not let you down."

"Your husband will be with you always," said Salazar stepping up. "Together the two of you will always defy the odds. Just remember that if you every have problems to talk with one another. Do not let it build up inside until the anger is too much to bear."

"The castle had now decided to treat Draco as your equal," said Rowena. "She will allow him the same privileges that you have minus the apparating in his Animagus form. That was our gift to you. Your children will not even be able to do it. However the castle will allow Draco to apparate on the grounds."

"We all wish you the best of luck Harry," said Godric with a kind smile.

"We know you will do an excellent job," said Salazar.

"I have seen the end of the war," said Helga. "I will be hard for you, but I have seen that you will win. You already know this. You already know that you have something worth fighting for."

"We have earned our rest," said Rowena. "It is time for us to move on to the next stage of our journey. Just know that we will always be there watching out for you. Our portraits will still be able to help you."

As one the four became solid just long enough to hug Harry and kiss him on the forehead. When that was done, they slowly faded from sight.

"What was all of that?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny along with Draco came to stand beside Harry.

"They were saying goodbye," said Harry wiping away a tear. "They said it was time for them to move on and that we will do well for the castle and the students. I was even told that Hogwarts will give Draco all of the abilities that I have minus apparating in Animagus form."

"I am sorry Harry," said Ginny. "I know you will miss them."

"They will always be watching," said Harry wrapping an arm around Draco.

"Thanks for the beautiful frame," said Draco showing it to the girls. "I love it."

"This is beautiful," said Hermione with a smile.

The group sat down for breakfast and chatted about the future. Harry leaned back and looked at the portraits on the wall. Each one gave Harry a smile and a bow and sat down to watch the scene before them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter will be shorter than normal for me. I tried to pull it out as far as I could. The moral of the chapter is simple. When in need, it is always good to ask for help. Harry did just that. He could have fought all eight opponents and probably could have won, but he called on Draco and in turn instead of sustaining injury, they were able to catch Percy. The next moral is that even if you are famous, it is always a good idea to humble yourself to strangers. You never know if that stranger will turn out to be a friend. Last but not least, I placed "One Sweet Day" in this chapter to remind all of you that just because friends and family die, doesn't mean that they don't still love us. They will wait for us for our next journey. Thank you all for following along.


	15. Let's Hear It For The Boy

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I ask that you not read any further than this sentence. If you do read further and get offended, then it is you own fault. Do not come complaining to me after as you were warned. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding.

DISCLAIMER – "With a Little Help From My Friends" is a song by Joe Cocker. "Hero" is sung by Mariah Carey. "Tell Him" is sung by Celine and Barbra

NOTE – thank you all for following along with the story. Many of you are helping me catch the small errors that I am making with typos and such. This is deeply appreciated. I can not do this without the help and input that each and every one of you gives regarding the story. Thank you for being such loyal fans.

**Chapter 15 – Let's Hear It For The Boy**

The next month flew by with the snap of the fingers. Harry was sitting there one moment telling the four founders goodbye and the next thing he knew, it was his birthday. Draco decided that one good gift deserved another. He went to the jewelers and bought a frame identical to his with one exception. The gift for Harry was made of rubies instead of emeralds. He placed a picture of himself from the night of their first date into the frame. Harry was delighted by the frame. He was also pleased with his more intimate gift. Gifts of the flesh meant more to Harry than anything material. He loved to feel Draco's hands on his body and vice versa. He loved the feel of Draco in his arms. Draco's passionate kisses always sent Harry soaring into the air on a natural high. He loved Draco with every ounce of fiber in his being. They had a small party to celebrate Harry's birthday. Hermione was uncomfortable, but what could you expect from a woman carrying twins entering her seventh month of pregnancy? Harry was delighted to hear that the babies would be born on Halloween. Hermione was uncomfortable all the time. The babies were always active. Any given time around the castle you could see Hermione walking around and rubbing her stomach. She was ready for the time to come when the babies could be born. After these two, she decided that she didn't want any more babies. Ginny was a great asset to times when Hermione's hormones would take over and she would shout at people. When Hermione would do this everyone would just look grim, as they knew that she didn't mean anything by it.

August came and went. The professors had all returned to the school and had already made their class schedules out and handed them in to Harry who sat down and reviewed them all with a smile. Harry often wondered what it would have been like for him if he was just a normal teenager. Had his life gone differently, he could have gone into the Auror program and would be working under people like Kingsley and Moody. Harry was a very powerful wizard. This was not a mere boast. It was in fact a reality. Harry was the most powerful wizard alive on the planet at the moment. He was being compared to people like Merlin. Harry would laugh at stories like that printed about him. He kept close watch on Jeanette's articles. She was very adept at finding out the scoop on people. Orelie had cleaned out the Daily Prophet and replaced all of the rumor hounds with hard working dedicated people. He also got rid of any lazy people that were there. Some of the seventh years were now working at the Daily Prophet. As of yet the sting operation at Borgin and Burkes was not succeeding as well as they thought it would. Thus far they had only managed to capture a few new recruits to the Dark Lord. They had been unable to capture any big wig Death Eaters. Harry was not concerned however. Eventually their time would come and all supporters of Voldemort would be caught.

September first finally rolled in. Harry watched as Hagrid brought the new first years into the school. There were more of them as parents now trusted Hogwarts with their children. The school was starting to prosper under Harry's leadership. House rivalries were at a minimum and those usually surrounded the Quidditch matches. Every now and then, you would get those that insisted on old rivalries, but Harry would quickly put a stop to it. Harry watched as the students were sorted into the different houses. Each year sat at the same table, but they all slept in one of the five houses. When all of the students were seated, Harry stood up to make his start of the year announcement.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts," he said smiling. "To our older students, I welcome you back. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits for a reason. Punishments for breaking this rule could result in something far worse than the loss of house points and detentions. It is for your safety that we ask you not to go into the forest unless it is a supervised field trip. Aunt Petunia has asked that everyone mind the list of banned items that is on her door. Anyone caught with a banned item will lose house points and receive a detention."

Harry looked around at the students. He wanted to impress upon them the importance of following the rules. The students were listening with rapt attention. Harry continued on when he was sure that everyone grasped the meaning behind his words.

"There are a few changes in staff this year," he announced. "Professor Granger is on maternity leave. We are delighted to have a replacement for her until she comes back. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Molly Weasley. This year the staff and I have decided that it is time for Professor Binns to retire. Taking his place in teaching History of Magic is Professor Remus Lupin. I would like to announce that Etiquette classes are now on the elective list here at Hogwarts. Anyone third year and over who wishes to be trained in the finer arts of grace and poise should sign up for the Etiquette classes. Professor Narcissa Black will be teaching that class. This year Arithmancy will be taught by Professor Bill Weasley. Please note that we will not tolerate clowning around in classes this year. For students that are fifth year and above, you may sign up for Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. Sixth year and up that wish to study Animagus training may sign up with Professor McGonagall. Any sixth or seventh year students who wish to learn wandless magic will turn your names into your head of house. I will be personally teaching that class. For those students that are trustworthy, I will also be teaching a gentler form of Legilimency. Madam Pomfrey is offering classes as an elective for third year and above in the art of healing."

The students started buzzing about certain classes. Harry looked over at Draco and Severus and then at Hermione and Minerva and then returned his gaze to the students.

"One last thing before we eat," said Harry. "Let each and every student be warned. Misuse of the new classes such as Occlumency, Legilimency, and Wandless magic will not be tolerated. If any student caught abusing their gifts then I will personally see to it that you are unable to use that gift for the rest of your life. I will use a magic that is so strong that not even the Dark Lord will be able to undo what I set up. Now let the feast, begin."

Harry waved his hands and the tables all filled with food. He sat down and started filling his plate with food. He and Draco would smile every once in awhile as one or the other would send a note through to the opposite via the telepathic link. Harry and Draco worked out a system that kept each other's private thoughts private and allowed them the ability to communicate through the link. Harry worked with Draco for days to come up with a way to set their thoughts into different types of compartments. One had to give the equivalent of a knock before they were allowed to speak through the link to the other. Harry and Draco did not have any secrets from one another, but both felt this was a politer way of working with the gift.

"Head Master," called a girl from fifth year that was in Ravenclaw House.

"Yes Miss Kennedy?" he asked. "What may I help you with?"

"I was just wondering how you do it all?" she asked.

"I am curious now," said Harry. "What do you mean by that question?"

"Well, she said boldly. "You run the school, you lead the war against the Dark Lord, you teach, you help anyone who needs it, and you make time to take care of the house elves. I have seen you coming from the forest with bandages helping Hagrid tend to sick animals and such in the forest. I was just wondering if you could give some insight as to how you keep up with it all."

"I am impressed with your curiosity," said Harry. "You seem to have grasped that I do more than one person can and should possibly do. I will start off by saying that I have to. It is the way I function. I can not let an innocent person suffer because no one is willing to help. Therefore I am generous with my finances, time, and attention. I do the things that I do because I can. If I didn't do them, many people and animals would be slaughtered just for being alive. However, I do not always do it alone. Shall I sing you a song Miss Kennedy? It may help you to understand."

"Of course Head Master," she said. "We love hearing you sing, especially to Professor Potter. You always leave us with something to think about even if it isn't a love song."

"Very well," said Harry smiling. "This song has meaning. I am sure you will understand it. Some of you that are in the choir know what song I am about to sing. Please, help me with the chorus."

He twitched his fingers, and the tune started to play. He lifted his voice and caught one of the notes and began to sing. Soon the choir joined in.

_What would you do if I sang out of tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
I will try not to sing out of key_

Ohh baby I get by  
(Try with a little help of my friends)  
All I need is my brother  
(Try with a little help of my friends)  
I said I want to get high I will  
(Try with a little help of my friends)  
Woh ho ho yeah

What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry for you to be alone?)  
No no  
How do I feel at the end of the day?  
(Are you sad 'cause you're on your own?)  
I tell you don`t say it no more

(Try with a little help of my friends)  
Gonna get by with my friends  
(Try with a little help of my friends)  
Heel heel heel I'll will try  
(Try with a little help of my friends)  
Keeping it high I will

(Do you need anybody?)  
I need someone to love  
(Could it be anybody?)  
All I need is someone  
Who knows just where I'm going yeah  
Somebody who knows is quiet sure, baby

(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Said I'm gonna make it with my friends, I will  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Woh hoo I wanna keep on trying  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
I'm gonna keep on trying

(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)  
I'm certain it happens all the time yeah  
(What do you see when you turn out the light?)  
I can't tell ya, but it sure feels like magic

(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Don`t you know I'm gonna make it with my friends?  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
I promised my self I'd get by  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Said I'm gonna try it a little too hard

(Do you need anybody?)  
Ohh yeah yeah yeah  
(Could it be anybody?)  
Oh there's gotta be somebody  
[incomprehensible]  
Ohh yeah yeah

(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Said I'm gonna get by with my friend, I tell ya  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Ooh yes I'm gonna keep trying with my  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Keeping it trying with my friends

(Try with a little help from my friends)  
Ohh it never gonna stop me anymore  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
I'm gonna keep on trying  
(Try with a little help from my friends)  
I get on high, I'm wanna make time oh Lord  
Gonna get by with my friends, yeah  
Oh I'm gonna get on by  
Yes I'm gonna get on by

When Harry and the choir were done singing, Harry turned to the young lady.

"Does that answer your question ma'am?"

"Very much so," said the girl smiling. "Thank you, for giving us that treat."

"You are more than welcome," said Harry. "I do believe that it is time for bed. I will ask the Prefects and Heads to escort the younger students to your dorms. Just know that the teachers have a way of knowing if you are not where you are supposed to be."

The students all stood up and the different houses made their way to where the Prefects stood. Harry grabbed Draco and then he turned on the spot and apparated them to their room.

"That was a brilliant explanation," said Draco. "I don't know where you come up with all this music for us."

"I visit the muggle music store often of course," said Harry. "What did you think I was doing when I was not here for a few hours every now and then?"

"To be honest," said Draco. "If it was anything you wanted to share with me you would have. You will have to tell me how to get to that store so that I can go select music myself for the choir. I do believe we forgot to mention that choir was also an elective."

"We can put notices up on the notice board," said Harry. "How about we go up to bed? I think I have a song that has your name written all over it."

"Oh no lover," said Draco with a grin. "I have the perfect one for you."

Draco twitched his fingers and the tune started. He waited for the right moment and then launched into the song. Everyone around the castle sighed in contentment. First they got to hear Harry sing and now they would get to hear Draco.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are_

There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold

You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And that emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Lord knows dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you

When Draco was done singing, Harry was wiping away tears from his eyes.

"You found that song just for me?" he asked.

"I sure did lover," said Draco. "It describes you to the letter."

"You know that I feel the same way about you, don't you?" asked Harry. "You are my knight in shining white armor. You never leave my side when the going gets rough. Your love for me is indescribable. I know this because it is the same way that I feel about you. I honestly love you."

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him down onto the bed. He spent the next several hours proving to Draco how much he loved him. Later when both were exhausted, they lay in bed. Draco drifted off to sleep and Harry wrapped him in his arms. Harry could help but feel happy. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He woke the next morning carefree and happy. Things were definantly looking up in the world.

Harry sat at the head table that morning smiling as he watched the Heads of House pass out the class schedules. He could not help but to feel happy for the first time in his life with no repercussions about what may or may not happen.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Narcissa.

"Didn't you hear the song you son sang to me last night?" he asked.

"Oh my yes," she said. "That was a very beautiful song. Between the two of you I think you could give the Weird Sisters a run for their money."

"Maybe," said Harry. "All we are doing is singing ballads that other people have already published. We like it that way. We can always give another concert at Christmas time."

"Oh that will be so great," said Narcissa. "That last one was so beautiful. It would be great to hear both of you together this time."

"Consider it done," said Harry. "We will leave you to pick some of your favorites and we will sing them for the school. Try not to go over board with outsiders please. It is more or less a treat for the students and staff. We can even get the choir to help us with some of the songs."

"I have a question," she said suddenly serious for a moment. "I am interested in someone, but I am not sure if he is interested in me in return. Can you come up with a song and help me?"

"I was waiting for you or Severus to come up to me with a request," said Harry as he laughed at her blush. "I will help you. In fact I have been saving this song especially for you. How about later this evening I sing it for you?"

"That would be great," said Narcissa.

"_So is it time to set mom up?"_ asked Draco through the link.

"_It sure is_," said Harry. "_Get the normal harpies together and we will set it up this evening."_

"_I will get on that as soon as possible_," said Draco.

Harry grinned and sat back. A little while later he watched as the students all left for classes. He went off to the little room on the side of the Great Hall to get the preparations started. Harry knew that within the hour, Minerva, Pomona, Hermione, and Ginny would all be in on the secret. The day went by in a blur. Harry wrote the invitations to both Severus and Narcissa telling them where to meet after dinner that evening. Harry paced back and forth all day waiting for the time to finally set up Narcissa and Severus.

"_Will you stop?"_ asked Draco through the link. "_You are distracting me in my class. Just relax. Time will not speed up just because you want it to and don't even think about trying to cast a spell to do so or I will beat you senseless_."

"_Sorry lover_," Harry sent back laughing at Draco's choice of words.

Harry sat down at his desk and reviewed some documents that needed his attention. He read through them all and then signed those that needed his signature and sent them off. Hedwig and the phoenixes were very busy that day. Harry had incorporated Ginny and Hermione's owls as well to get everything sent out. Before Harry knew it the day was coming to an end. Dinner was in just a few minutes and he hurried downstairs to join the staff. He ate and then glanced from time to time to Narcissa. She was not eating. Her face was set in her regal fashion. She had changed into a soft rose colored gown for the later dinner. Severus had also changed into something other than his school robes. Both complimented each other nicely. So far Harry and Draco's plan was a success.

Narcissa came into the room and Severus stood up for her and escorted her to her seat. He held her chair for her and then sat across from her.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are being set up on a date by those meddlesome children of our?" he asked.

She gave a soft laugh.

"Shall we enjoy the evening then?" she asked.

"I do believe I would like that," he replied.

On the other side of the wall the conspirators were grinning. So far it was working.

"Where is the food?" asked Harry.

"Mom is bringing it," said Ginny. "We talked her into cooking it."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Mother Molly is a terrific cook."

Harry watched as Dobby and Winky poured wine for Severus and Narcissa. From there the food came in. While they were eating, Harry looked to Draco who nodded his head. The two acted as one and caused the music to start. They blended their voices together and gave a hauntingly beautiful rendition of "Tell Him" by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand.

_I'm scared, so afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?  
Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?  
Maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do_

I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance to love him pass you by

Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside, I feel it  
Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see

Ooh, I love him, then show him  
Of that much I can be sure, hold him close to you  
I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows

Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go

Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Ooh, never let him go

Narcissa gasped as she heard the song. She was not used to being the aggressor in a relationship. After all, her marriage to Lucius was due to a contract. Severus seemed to understand her thinking because he whispered something in her ear and she blushed. She nodded and together the two left the room and disappeared.

Let's hear it for the boy," she said to Severus as they disappeared out of sight. "He definantly knows how to set something up right."

"If you mean Harry," said Severus. "I have to agree. Not that your son is a slouch in that department."

School was buzzing over the next month about how Professor Snape and Professor Black were dating one another. Harry and Draco encouraged these rumors at every opportunity. When Narcissa or Severus would hear the conversations about them being a couple, one or both of them would blush a deep red.

Time was getting the better of four particular people in the castle. September came to a close and October was rushing by. Halloween was only a week away and Hermione was huge. She took to staying in the medical ward as it was easier for her to get to Madam Pomfrey who insisted on a daily check up. Harry and Draco were sitting at the staff table on the night of Halloween. They were just about to start eating when Poppy rushed up to the staff table.

"Harry and Draco," she said. "It is time. Hermione's water broke. She is in labor. I already have the Grangers here. Grab Narcissa and come to the infirmary quickly."

Harry grabbed Draco and Narcissa by the arm and apparated them to the infirmary. Severus, Ron, Luna, and Minerva all raced after the nurse. When they got to the medical ward, they could hear Hermione screaming about how she was going to murder the boys. Narcissa and Hermione's mother walked around the partition and sat with them. Harry and Draco were both porting a black eye each.

"What in the hell happened here?" asked Poppy coming in and getting things ready.

"Fists of Fury," said Draco.

Harry leaned over and healed Draco's eye. Within moments, Harry's own eye healed.

"Hermione," said Poppy. "I know you are in pain, but try and not kill Harry and Draco."

"No promises," said Hermione through gritted teeth.

The contractions were getting closer and closer together. Finally it was time. Poppy gave out instructions, and Hermione would scream in pain. Twice Narcissa and Jean had to save Draco and Harry as Hermione would grab one of them by the throat.

"When I get out of here," she snarled. "I am going to kill both of you with my bare hands."

"Hermione," snapped Narcissa. "If you can't control yourself then I will have everyone leave and you can do this by yourself. You are causing plenty enough damage to the boys as it is. Stop this nonsense right this instant."

Hermione started to cry. Harry had Draco hold her hand and then he went to assist Poppy with the first child.

"Give one more push Hermione," said Harry. "I can see the head of the first baby."

"You can?" asked Hermione. "I am so tired."

"I know," said Draco wiping her brow with a towel. "You have to help the babies."

"You can do it Hermione," said Ginny kissing her on the forehead. "You are a very powerful woman. You can do this."

Hermione took a deep breath and gave a tremendous push. Within a minute, the sounds of a baby crying echoed around the castle.

"Hermione," said Harry excitedly. "It's a girl."

Harry handed the child to Narcissa who started to clean it. Harry swapped places with Draco.

"You are doing wonderful Hermione," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "We have a daughter. We are going to help all that we can so you can help bring her twin into the world. Stay strong for me."

"I can do it," said Hermione with glazed eyes. "I will be strong. I still want to hurt you both for doing this to me, but I can bring our second child into the world."

"I can see its head," said Draco. "Come on Hermione. You can do it. One more big push and our second child will come into the world."

Hermione was crying. She was thoroughly exhausted. She was fading fast and the baby was still not out yet. Harry grabbed her hand and allowed his magic to flow into her. She looked at him and smiled and with tremendous effort, she gave one last push. Within a moment the sounds of a second baby could be heard crying.

"It's a boy," said Draco excitedly. "Hermione you did it. We have a son and a daughter."

"Move Draco," said Poppy. "She is still bleeding a lot. Something is wrong. Someone get Molly in here."

"NO," said Harry. "I will do it. I can use my healing gift to help Hermione. Just explain to me what I have to do and what I am looking for."

Poppy took one look at the fierce expression on his face and nodded. She told him what to do and where to do it. Harry placed his hands and ignited the healing spark that was within him. He ran his hands over the damaged areas slowly repairing the torn tissue and broken vessels. Poppy guided him as he went along. It took a good thirty minutes before Harry could go no further. He collapsed from the strain. Draco handed his son to Ginny and rushed to Harry's side. Poppy took over for Harry and finished the last little bit of work. Hermione was coherent enough to talk.

"What is wrong?" she asked. "What happened to Harry?"

"You were starting to hemorrhage," said Poppy. "Harry used his healing gift to heal you and to stop the bleeding. I am afraid that you will never be able to have any more children."

"Is Harry ok?" she persisted.

"He will be fine," said Draco helping him to sit up. "He used everything he had to save your life. He is just tired."

Severus came around the corner and helped Draco get Harry into the bed next to Hermione. Poppy quickly checked on Harry to make sure he was ok and then from there she cleaned up the blood and stuff from the labor.

"What have you decided to call the children?" asked Narcissa handing Hermione her daughter.

"This little beauty will be named Chyna Rose Potter," she replied looking at her perfect little girl.

"This little guy is going to be named Alexander John Potter," said Ginny handing the baby over to Severus to hold.

"Two beautiful names for two beautiful babies," said Minerva looking over Hermione's shoulder at her new godchild.

"Give her to me," said Ron to Hermione. "I would like to hold my niece and godchild. Ginny can give you your son and stop hogging him with Severus."

Hermione giggled as she handed Ron her daughter. Severus handed her, her son and Hermione cooed over him.

"Her hair is going to be blond," said Ginny looking at Chyna.

"His hair will be dark," said Hermione gently running a finger over the head of her sleeping son. "We got our wish. Let's hope that their eye color matches also."

Severus pulled out his wand and ran it over each child.

"She will have green eyes," said Severus. "He will have Draco's eyes."

"Who ran over me with the train?" asked Harry suddenly from the bed next to the group.

Draco rushed over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What did I tell you about draining yourself that way?" he teased. "Harry we did it. We have a beautiful daughter and son. We are going to have our hands full when they get old enough to date. They will be heartbreakers."

Hermione was studying Harry and Draco. Both had gashed and gouges along their face and bruises.

"Did I do all of that?" she asked pointing.

"Yes you did," said Narcissa. "You were like a demon possessed."

"Harry," she said. "Thank you for saving my life. What you did for me was brave."

"You are more than welcome," said Harry. "Just promise me that you will never punch me or Draco again. That hurt."

Everyone laughed as they passed the babies from one person to the next. The night was a beautiful night for all concerned. Harry spent the night in the hospital wing as did Hermione. Draco and Minerva took the babies to the Great Hall and introduced the newest editions to the Potter family.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter here. I fast forwarded a bit because I wanted to get Hermione's pregnancy over with. I think I might have added a month in there, but I am not sure. Just know that I had always planned on Hermione giving birth on the date that Lily and James died.


	16. Don't Mess With My Family

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a continuing love story between Draco and Harry. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do read further and get offended, then do not blame me. I have given you fair warning. Thank you for your understanding.

DSICLAIMER – "Hell if for Children" is a song by Pat Benetar.

NOTE – Thank you all for following this story. It means the world to me that so many of you are enjoying this story as well as all my other works. Thank you for your loyalty.

**Chapter 16- Don't Mess With My Family**

The following days saw both Harry and Draco walking around with a child in their arms. Hermione complained often that they were spending more time with the babies than she was. When she would fuss, Harry or Draco would give up one or the other of the children and continue on with their work. A crib was made and set in the Head Master's office so that the babies could be with Harry while Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were in class. During lunch and dinner, the seventh year students would rush to the aid of the four parents. At any given time one of the students could be seen feeding or burping a baby. The idea of having babies in the castle was endearing too many. The professors all fawned over the children. Chyna was a startling beauty with her blond hair and emerald green eyes. Alexander was a striking baby with his dark hair and silver eyes. Both children had some of Hermione's softness about them. The children were not ones to cry a lot. It seemed that even at their young age, the acceptance that Harry possessed was part of their heritage. At any given time, packages came from different people by way of owl post for the babies.

November flew and before long everyone was getting ready for the Christmas holidays. Hermione was back on her feet in no time and had resumed her classes. Molly was delighted to be able to spend time with her grandchildren. For, even though neither Harry nor Draco was blood related, Molly considered them her sons. Harry was constantly having pictures taken of the babies. They made great gift for people. Minerva had a whole wall in her suite of rooms set up for the baby pictures. Severus, not to be outdone by her, had a large photo of the twins on his desk and a second one on the wall behind his desk. Ginny confided that Severus would pause and smile at the pictures during class. Severus would deny this every time, but everyone knew that Ginny was telling the truth.

"Harry I am very much looking forward to the holiday," said Draco. "Now that our first two children are here, we can really go to town on spending money to get things for their rooms and such."

"Like you don't already do that enough as it is," teased Harry earning him a slap behind the head.

"Like you are any better," said Draco with a laugh. "Who was it that rushed out and bought the stuffed dragon and phoenix immediately after getting released from the medical ward?"

"Would you like to hear something really funny?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Draco. "I am always up for a good laugh."

"Uncle Vernon was on the floor playing with the twins the other day," said Harry. "He was making cooing noises and wagging his head over the babies to get them to smile. I teased him about it relentlessly for hours."

"I would have loved to have seen that," said Draco. "He is quite the different man since you and I have been together."

"It took him to hear of my trials and hardships to get him to understand that I was a good person," said Harry smiling wistfully.

"You ARE a good person Harry," said Draco sitting in his lap. "You are the most gentlest and generous person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not to mention, you are one of the sexiest people to have ever caught my attention."

"Ah," said Harry. "The feeling is VERY mutual my love."

"TROUBLE," they said in unison.

Harry grabbed Draco and apparated them to the nursery. After each grabbed a twin, Harry apparated them to the teacher's lounge. Minerva and Severus were sitting with the Dursley's.

Harry handed Chyna to Petunia as Draco handed Alex to Vernon.

"We have trouble on the grounds," said Harry. "Minerva, summon the other professors. Severus, get Team Potter ready. Draco, summon the DA. Please Hurry. We don't have much time. Death Eaters and Voldemort have come onto the grounds of Hogwarts."

Simultaneously, three voices were making announcements. Harry meanwhile turned on the spot and apparated to the entrance of the castle. He checked the wards on the castle itself to make sure they were still strong. A pop sounded next to Harry and Draco appeared. Soon Harry could sense that the teachers, Team Potter, and members of the DA were getting into position. Harry and Draco raised their hands together and summoned their swords. Severus arrived and summoned Salazar's sword. Hermione walked up next with her wand in one hand and Rowena's sword in the other. Luna appeared beside them with Helga's sword. Ginny was standing there as well with Godric's sword. They watched as Voldemort walked up without a fear in the world.

Harry sent a hex which blew up the ground at Voldemort's feet. The Dark Lord stopped and looked at the scene before him.

"You have gone far enough Riddle," said Harry. "You were very foolish to come here today. As you can see, we are prepared for battle. You can not hope to win."

"You are no match for me Golden Boy," Voldemort sneered.

"Would you care to put that to the test?" asked Harry with an equal sneer.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" screamed Voldemort.

Harry flicked his hand and sent the spell flying back at him. It missed Voldemort, but hit one of his lesser Death Eaters.

"That is NOT possible," said Voldemort.

"When will you ever learn that YOU CAN'T BEAT ME USING THAT SPELL," said Harry getting louder with each word.

"I may not be able to beat you with it," said Tom. "Can you say the same for others?"

"Care to put it to the test?" asked Draco smirking.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" said Tom pointing this time at Draco.

Draco laughed as he used his sword like a muggle baseball bat and hit the spell into the midst of the Death Eaters. From there Draco transformed into his Dragon Animagus and threw a flame of fire at the opposing Death Eaters. Harry transformed into his phoenix form and joined his husband in the air.

"STOP!" yelled Voldemort. "I have not come here to battle. I have come to mention a few things."

Harry and Draco transformed back into their human selves. With a look at one another they shifted on the spot and apparated behind the Death Eaters.

"What did you want to tell us?" asked Harry.

Voldemort was speechless for a moment. Not only had they both deflected the killing curse that killed two of his Death Eaters, but now they were both apparating on the grounds of Hogwarts. None of it made sense to Voldemort.

"I have come to warn you," said Voldemort. "Stop the kidnapping of my Death Eaters at Borgin and Burkes. For every Death Eater you take, I will take one of your family and friends. As it is your twins will not be alive for very much longer."

Draco turned on the spot and apparated away. He went to check on the babies. When he arrived, he saw that both were safe and sound with Minerva and Narcissa watching over them. With a sigh of relief he shifted and apparated back to Harry's side.

"Not our children," said Draco. "Both are safe and sound with Mother and Minerva."

Voldemort laughed cruelly in their faces.

"I was not talking about those twins," he snarled. "I am referring to the red headed ones."

"NOOOOO," screamed Ginny. "He has Fred and George. Kill him Harry before he hurts my brothers."

Harry prepared his mind and focused on the thoughts of the Dark Lord. Draco and Hermione froze the Death Eaters where they stood. Voldemort was unaffected by this spell. However Voldemort was in trouble in his own way as Harry was ripping apart his mind looking for the location of the twins. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled roughly out of the mind of Voldemort. Voldemort released his minions and they left. Harry looked around for Molly. When he found her he beckoned her forward.

"We don't have much time," he said. "Come with me and Draco to where the twins live. We need some of their possessions."

She nodded as the three raced to the spot where Molly could apparate. Harry and Draco went with her in a side along. The appeared in Fred and George's home. Molly went upstairs and came back with hair brushes of both boys.

"Will these help?" she asked pulling loose hairs out of the brushes.

"Perfect," said Harry. "Draco I need two drops of Molly's blood. Once I cast the spell, it will tell us where the twins are and we can go and rescue them."

Molly handed Draco her hand and Draco got the blood from her. When he had it, Harry put it with the hair of the twins. He and Draco each grabbed Molly's hands and started to chant. Draco, having studied the tomes of all four founders, knew what spell Harry was casting. Together with Molly feeding the spell with her energy, the trio appeared at the Riddle Manor. The fight, that broke out from there was immense. Harry and Draco were furious. However their fury was no match for Molly's. She spun and danced as she dueled with the Death Eaters. Harry and Draco helped by keeping the Unforgivable Curses at bay. Those that were attempting to stop the trio fled. Finally it came down to the cell where the twins were barely breathing. Gibbon and Yaxley were standing guard over the door. Voldemort appeared in their midst.

"Molly," said Harry quickly. "Grab the twins and go to Gryffindor Manor. Draco and I will keep these three dumbasses busy while you get the boys to safety."

Molly nodded her head once in understanding before she barreled through the trio guarding the door. Harry went after Voldemort with a fury. The two were locked in a deadly battle. Draco was battling the other two. He was not doing so well. Powerful as he was, Draco was battling two of the Dark Lords inner circle. Harry noticed that Draco was faltering.

"Draco, use the necklace," Harry shouted. "It will bring Severus here. I gave him mine."

Draco grabbed the necklace and rubbed it quickly. Within seconds, Severus was by his side and the battle continued. The fight was now in favor of Harry and Draco, and Voldemort knew it. Molly had already grabbed the twins and apparated away with them.

"Another day then Potter," said Voldemort. "We will end this one day once and for all. What have you done with Nagini?"

"She lives with me now," said Harry tapping his scar. "I offered her a better life and she took it. She did me a favor and killed Pettigrew. Seems she didn't like him any more than I did. Tell me Tom. Why did you kill my parents?"

"I didn't," said Tom.

Harry stopped and just stared at the man. Severus quickly stunned Yaxley as Draco stunned Gibbon.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

Draco and Severus were also staring at the Dark Lord in astonishment.

"I said I didn't kill your parents," said Tom.

"Dumbledore said you did," exclaimed Harry. "Are you telling me that he lied?"

"No," said Tom. "He was mistaken."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Shall we have a civil conversation for once Harry Potter?" asked Tom.

"I am listening," said Harry. "Do not expect me to lower my defenses though. I still don't trust you."

"Understandably," said Tom conjuring chairs for everyone. "Harry, can you send these two slugs someplace for the Ministry of Magic to find?"

"Sure," said Harry mystified by the change in Tom.

With a wave of his hand in a complicated gesture, both Death Eaters disappeared and reappeared in Azkaban. Harry turned and sent a patronus to Kingsley telling him what was going on. When he was done, he sat next to Draco and watched as Voldemort sat comfortably in his chair.

"I have to admit," said Harry. "I am completely baffled by all of this."

"Let me tell you a story," said Tom. "As you know, I was raised in a muggle orphanage. My father left my mother and she died minutes after naming me."

Harry nodded. He knew all of this. Albus had told him.

"I am NOT the Dark Lord," said Tom. "I am a puppet for a stronger Dark Wizard. While I am titled Lord, he is titled Prince or King depending on how you want to look at it."

"You have killed so many people," said Harry. "You have had your Death Eaters do terrible things to others."

"I had no choice," said Tom. "I am sure you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"The Dark Prince made me swear an Unbreakable Vow to enter his service or the agony that he would inflict upon me would be worse than Death," said Tom. "I did not have a choice in the matter. YOU were trained to lead the forces of Light. Albus trained you in every aspect that he could. Once it was discovered that you are the heir to all four founders of Hogwarts, the possibilities for you were endless. I will not be able to defeat you. So I have been hoping that eventually you would kill me. Death is the only way out of the contract that I have made. At the time, it did not seem like there would be anyone strong enough to ever defeat me, so the oath was not worded as wisely as it should. It is the reason I am able to talk with you about it today."

"I am following all of this logically," said Harry grabbing and holding Draco's hand. "Severus, go back to the castle and let everyone know that everything is ok. Just don't tell anyone what is currently happening. You are good at making up plausible stories. You did it for years with both Albus and Tom."

Severus nodded his head, turned on the spot and apparated away. When he was gone, Harry and Draco turned back to Tom.

"So what should we call you?" asked Draco.

"By my name of course," said Tom. "My mother named me Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort was made by the Dark Prince. I have always found that to be a very stupid name."

"So tell me," said Harry in a whisper. "Who killed my mom and dad?"

"Gellert Grindelwald," said Tom.

"Albus' lover did all of this?" asked Harry. "Why would he do something like this?"

"He used me as his puppet from the time I was born to fight against Albus," said Tom sadly. "When Albus defeated him in 1945, he grew bitter and angry. His lover had defied him, and he lost the Elder Wand. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Nurmengard. However, he comes and goes as he wishes. He did build the place after all. He knows all of her secrets. Also, he doesn't have to show his face when he can get his son to do it for him."

"SON?" asked Draco in shock. "I thought your father was a muggle named Tom Riddle."

"That is the image that Gellert wanted people to see," said Harry suddenly in understanding. "If Tom had a grudge against a muggle for abandoning him before he was born and then a grudge against his mother for not having the will to live, then people would always suspect him rather than the true source. Albus believing that Gellert was safely behind bars never had any reason to go searching beyond what he remembered and could get from the memories of others."

"Very good Harry," said Tom.

"Then this scar did not come from you," said Harry. "It came from Grindelwald."

"Polyjuice potion," said Tom. "Would you like to see Harry? I will lower my shields freely and let you look and see. Otherwise you may decide that I am lying to you."

Harry looked to Draco who nodded.

"I can help if something goes wrong Harry," he said. "Go and look for yourself. I will leave the telepathic link open. That way I can see also. If this is a trap I will just close the link and get you safely out."

Harry stood up and walked over to Tom. He felt Draco in the back of his mind. Harry reached out and placed his hands on the sides of Tom's head. He took a deep breath and entered his mind. True to Tom's word, the shields were down and Harry easily started sifting through the memories. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was tampered with and nothing was a lie. Harry saw the full truth of the matter and through the link, so did Draco. Harry carefully removed himself from Tom's mind.

Tom sat there and waited. He gave Harry time to process everything he saw. He summoned a house elf who brought refreshments to the three men sitting there. Harry absently sipped his tea while organizing his thoughts.

"OK," said Harry. "I have a few more questions."

"I will answer them to the best of my ability," said Tom. "Do not forget that I am still bound by the vow. I may not be able to tell you everything you need to hear."

"Before I ask my questions," said Harry. "There is a way of breaking that bond."

"Really?" asked Tom with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

"Did you forget that I have the Book of Shadows of the founders?" asked Harry. "Draco and I have studied them extensively. That is how I have been able to remove the Dark Mark from the arms of Severus and a few others."

"It would make things easier if I no longer had the bond," said Tom. "That way I can answer all of your questions."

"Tom," said Harry. "Summon the sword of Salazar."

Tom did as Harry directed. Draco and Harry pulled their swords out and had Tom lift his blade up. Harry and Draco touched the tips of their blade to Tom's. The three swords started to glow. Harry and Draco started to chant. Harry nodded to Tom who quickly picked up on the chant and added his power to the spell. Harry summoned an athame and pricked Draco's finger. Draco added his blood to the spell and then took the athame from Harry. He did the same to Tom's finger. Tom quickly added his blood to the spell and then took the athame from Draco. Tom quickly pricked Harry's finger. Harry added his blood to the spell and quickly banished the athame.

_By the bond of blood_

_Taken from thee_

_We cast this spell _

_For you to be free_

_Say the words strong and clear_

_Let the magic flow from far to near_

_Repeat the words three times three_

_Break the bond_

_So Mote it Be!_

The trio said the words a total of nine times. When they were done, all three men rose off the floor and started to glow red, then blue. Quickly the colors of green and yellow entered the mixture and circled around the three men. When the colors were finished, the three men drifted to the floor and landed lightly.

"That was amazing," said Tom. "That was the purest magic that I have ever witnessed."

"Did it work?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"Oh yes," said Tom sitting himself gently in the chair opposite the two men. "I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Ok then," said Harry. "I guess now you can answer some of my questions without hindrance."

"Ask away," said Tom with a smile.

"Why did you need or want my blood so bad to regenerate after the tri wizard's tournament?" asked Harry.

"Ah," said Tom. "That is a good question and I am glad that you asked. You see, I needed your blood because you are the most powerful wizard for the Forces of Light. Albus was just as powerful as you were at that point. Only, because you had not yet come into all of your own power yet. Albus believed I was evil incarnate, so I could not very well use his blood to regenerate."

"That makes sense I guess," said Harry. "How did you end up in that predicament in the first place?"

"My father," said Tom plainly. "It was a punishment for refusing him. I was stripped of body. I had only been allowed to leave with the barest minimum of magic."

"Why did you create those horcruxes?" asked Harry.

"Another good question," said Tom. "In truth only one was mine. The others belonged to dear old dad. He doesn't know that you have destroyed them yet."

"Last question," said Harry. "Why did Bellatrix torture the Longbottoms until their minds snapped. She claimed she did it for her Lord. We all know that she loves you and would do anything for you."

"Excellent," said Tom. "Bellatrix only loves power. As their heir to the Dark Prince, she was promised that when the time was right that her husband and his brother would be killed and she would marry me. It would make her the queen of Darkness."

"Figures," said Draco. "I have one question for you Tom."

"I probably have the answer," remarked Tom with a smile.

"Why this look?" asked Draco. "You do not even look human anymore."

Glamour," said Tom waving his hand over his face and releasing the magic. "I had to keep the image or else risk Dear Old Dad's wrath again. By looking that way, it made me the perfect little Dark Lord. What you see now is what my true identity is."

Tom was still the same height, but his eyes were a soft green color and his hair was still the wavy brown like he had when he came out of the diary. He was quite powerfully built. The ghostlike appearance was gone. He had some color to his complexion.

"So the horcrux of you I destroyed was the diary," said Harry.

"Yes Harry," said Tom. "That is correct. The one and only horcrux I ever made."

"What do we do now?" asked Draco.

"Tom has to come back with us," said Harry. "We have to stop Gellert and the rest of the Death Eaters. That is, if you are willing."

"I would be honored to work side by side with you all," said Tom. "What will we tell the rest of the occupants of the castle?"

"You just leave that to me," said Harry banishing the swords back to their showcases. "Lets get you home."

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Tom. Tom smiled and hesitantly took it. Draco took his other hand and then Harry turned on the spot and apparated them to the Head Master's office.

When they got there, Severus and Minerva were sitting there. Severus stood up and immediately went to Harry and Draco.

"Are the two of you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes we are fine," said Harry. "I think we have to get the rest of the cast of characters together. It will be easier for all of you to hear this as a group rather than me trying to explain it over and over."

"I will get everyone gathered for you," said Minerva standing. "I know a little bit of what is going on. That is the only reason that I have not blasted the man standing next to you."

With that she left to go and get the professors that mattered most. While she was gone, Harry showed Tom the swords of the founders, their wands, and their Books of Shadows. It was not long before they could see the teachers on their way to the office. Harry took out his pensieve and set it in the middle of the room. He lifted his wand to his temple and withdrew the memory of the day from his head and placed it on the bowl. Draco quickly conjured chairs for the group and went to sit on Harry's desk. Tom was given Harry's chair, and Harry sat on the opposite side of him also on the desk.

Harry, Draco, and Tom launched into their tale. From time to time, Harry could see Albus tear up and start to cry. At other times, you could see the anger on his face. The same response mirrored on some of the occupants of the room. When they were done with their explanation, Harry offered any who wanted to view the memory in the pensieve. Only a few decided to take Harry up on that offer. Minerva, Arthur, and Molly were among five that wanted to view the memory for themselves. While they were viewing the memory, Harry called to Vernon and Petunia to bring the babies. Harry and Draco proudly presented their children to Tom who immediately asked to hold them. Harry and Draco obliged with a smile. After a few minutes of watching, Narcissa and Severus were smiling at the antics of Tom with the little ones. They were just as fascinated by him as he was of them. Hermione and Ginny glowed with happiness when Tom offered his congratulations on such beautiful children. The five came out of the memory with awed looks on their faces. They had a new respect for Tom.

"That was quite some spell you cast," said Molly. "You are just lucky I don't have my favorite wooden spoon with me, or I would be beating you half to death for putting my boys in danger."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Tom. "Your boys would not have come to any harm. It was the reason that I came to Hogwarts in the first place. I knew that Harry and Draco would figure out the clue. I had to get them away from Hogwarts where I could assist them with my magic. As powerful as I am, they are more powerful still."

"I have an idea," said Harry twitching his fingers suddenly. "This song is for me, Tom, and Draco as well as any other abused orphan."

Music started playing. Harry picked up on the notes and dove into the song.

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child  
Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing

Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

No, hell is for children

Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children

Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children

Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children

Hell is for children  
Hell is for children

"NO MORE shall children suffer at the cruelty from those that think they can be used, abused, or molded," said Harry fiercely.

"Harry you have a beautiful singing voice," said Tom. "Your voice has magic all on its own. I have never witnessed the likes of something like it before."

"You should hear my husband sing," said Harry with a laugh. "He turns me to butter when his voice starts."

"You two are soul bonded I presume," stated Tom.

"Stronger than any other bonded pair before," said Albus from his portrait. "Tom I am so sorry that I have acted the way that I have towards you. Had I known when I was alive, then I would never have done what I did. I would have worked hard to help you."

"No apology is necessary Professor," said Tom. "You were fooled just like everyone else was. I do not fault you. The blame lies with my father. I think it is time for us to come up with a plan on how to stop him."

For the next two hours, the group all talked about strategy and how they could stop Gellert. Their first order of business was to stop Bellatrix. Now that Tom was working with the Forces of Light, she was the most powerful lieutenant in Gellert's army.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – How was that for a twist? The moral of this chapter is that nothing is ever what it appears on the surface. If you dig enough then you will uncover the truths and half lies that could be told to you. If you believe something just because someone else says it is to be true, then you are robbing yourself of learning something on your own. If you do your own research and look for the answers yourself rather than closing your mind to other possibilities, then you are robbing yourself of the thirst for knowledge and the possible truth. Be Toto from the Wizard of Oz. Find the man behind the curtain instead of believing something that someone says when you have doubt. You may surprise yourself.


	17. She Works Hard For Her Money

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then do not embarrass yourself by reading beyond this point. Should you read beyond this point, I ask that you not badger me if you do not like what you see. You were warned.

DISCLAIMER – "When I Need You" is a song sung by Leo Sayer. "I don't know much" is sung by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville. "Back to One" is sung by Mark Wills.

NOTE – Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for so many of you following along with the story. I am trying my best to work on this story and my new series. I will be concentrating hard on finishing this trilogy. So for those that are reading both, I humbly ask for your patience.

**Chapter 17 – She Works Hard For Her Money**

The startling events of the last few days left many breathless. Tom, Harry, and Draco sat in discussions for hours at a time. Sometimes other professors would join them and sometimes they were alone. Tom was able to give a full list of each and every Death Eater. Now that he was no longer under the Vow, he could freely give that information up. Harry and Tom became fast friends. They worked together on many different projects. From time to time the two would go off and bring in a few Death Eaters to the Ministry of Magic. So far, Bellatrix had not shown her face in some time. Harry wondered what she was up to. It was not like her to be so quiet. Even Tom was starting to get a bit concerned. She was after all his top lieutenant.

"We just have to lure her out somehow," said Hermione. "Stop her and we stop the hierarchy of Gellert."

"What do you propose we do?" asked Harry. "We have tried everything we can think of to try and lure her out into the open. It would appear that she is not easily captured. Let's also not forget that she is a powerful witch."

"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully. "We could always let it out into the press about Chyna and Alexander."

"I AM NOT putting the children in danger," snarled Harry.

"Oh lighten up," said Hermione. "That was a stupid thing to even think about. I would not EVER put our children in danger. I said tell the press about it."

"What good would that do?" asked Harry rubbing his head tiredly.

It was plain to Hermione, Draco, and Tom that Harry had not been sleeping that much lately.

"Simple," said Hermione. "We give Jeanette an interview and let her take pictures of the twins. From there we can say that we are going to be going on holiday. When we lived in the muggle world, there was a newspaper of sorts called the Enquirer. It gave the gossip of local celebrities and such. Let's face it. You and Tom are both celebrities."

"UGH," said Harry wearily. "Please don't remind me."

"She does have a point," said Draco walking up behind Harry and massaging his shoulders. "With Tom switching allegiances, the twins being born to the heir of all four founders, and OUR Christmas Concert, that would put enough information into the paper to draw the attention of Bellatrix."

"You could always lead her on a fake trail," said Albus behind Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry leaning into Draco.

"Like Miss Granger said," he replied. "Pretend that you are going on a holiday somewhere. Make it public news that you are going to be somewhere. Have other members of the group following in disguise. It is quite easy to transfigure something into what would appear to be a baby in your arms. The twins never have to leave the castle."

"That is an excellent idea," said Tom. "I happen to know that Bellatrix watches closely about anything in the prophet regarding you Harry."

"I guess we can give it a shot," said Harry. "Hermione you work on that. Give Jeanette a call and set up everything."

"She works hard for her money," said Hermione with a smile. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I can't remember," Harry said honestly.

"Then you are going right to bed young man," said Tom firmly. "You are of no good to anyone if you are this worn out."

"Yes Daddy number three," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione and Draco laughed out loud at this. Tom gave a smile also, but he pointed upstairs.

"Come on lover," said Draco. "I will sing you to sleep."

"Really?" asked Harry. "You promise?"

"I promise," said Draco. "Now come on. Up you get. Tom, why don't you go inform Minerva and Severus what is going on?"

"I can do that," said Tom. "I want to make sure this one goes up to bed first."

Hermione giggled at this.

Harry allowed Draco to drag him upstairs. After putting on a pair of silk pajama bottoms, Harry climbed into the bed. Draco thought for a minute about what song he wanted to sing for Harry. When he had his idea, he twitched his fingers and made the music start. He waited for the right beat and let his voice blend with the tune.

_When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so want to give you  
It's only a heartbeat away_

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day

Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
The telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be traveling forever  
It's cold out, but hold out, and do I like I do  
When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so wanna give you babe  
It's only a heartbeat away

It's not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey that's a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I won't be traveling a lifetime  
It's cold out but hold out and do like I do  
Oh, I need you

When I need love  
I hold out my hands and i touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day

When I need you  
I just close my eyes  
And you're right here by my side  
Keeping me warm night and day

I just hold out my hands  
I just hold out my hand  
And I'm with you darlin'  
Yes, I'm with you darlin'  
All I wanna give you  
It's only a heartbeat away  
Oh I need you darling

"I guess Harry was right," said Tom. "I would be butter in Draco's hands as well if he was singing to me."

"Wait until Wednesday at the concert, to hear them sing together," said Hermione with a smile. "Combined, their voices do not leave a dry eye in the place."

"They have no idea at the magic that they use when they sing," said Tom.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione as she and Tom walked down the stairs together.

"There is an underlay in their voices," said Tom. "Being a soul bonded pair that is as strong as they are, it makes the magic spark and come out when they sing."

"Is this a branch of magic that can be used consciously?" asked Hermione intrigued.

"I do not know," admitted Tom. "Let us not forget that I was evil and not used to using love as a form of magic."

"You may want to be careful," said Hermione with a smile at his joke.

"Meaning?" asked Tom.

"Harry and Draco love to play cupid," said Hermione.

"Like your nose is not in the thick of it all," said Severus approaching. "Beware Tom. This harpy is one of the ones that aids and abets the dynamic duo."

"I am too old for a relationship," said Tom.

"That will not stop them," said Severus. "Where is Harry?"

"With a little luck," said Tom. "He will be asleep before long. He has not slept in days."

"Foolish boy," said Minerva hearing the last comment. "How many times do we have to tell him that he needs to sleep and eat?"

"Now that you mention it," said Draco coming up behind the quartet. "I have not seen Harry sit down and eat anything in awhile. We better get Dobby to place some food next to him. If he doesn't stay in bed for the rest of the day and eat, I will hex him into next week."

"Has he always been like this?" asked Tom.

"Always," said Draco. "Even when he was a student here, he would barely eat half the time. There were those times when I could swear he was wearing glamour to hide his thinness."

"He was," said Severus angrily. "He better start taking care of himself or I will set Molly Weasley on him."

"Now THAT is a threat that anyone would be scared of," said Tom with a laugh. "That woman scares the hell out of me when she is angry."

"For the record," said Severus. "Even I run when she is furious."

Hermione was looking between Tom and Minerva. She knew that Minerva was a year older than Tom. In the wizarding world, you lived to be a ripe old age. Draco caught her look and the two of them shared a knowing grin. They finally figured out who they could set Minerva up with. Her sharp tongue was only matched by his stubbornness. They were a perfect match.

"Well I have things to do," said Hermione excusing herself. "Draco, don't forget that Wednesday is the concert. I expect you both to be impeccably dressed for it."

"Yes Mother," said Draco with a laugh. "Would black leather pants and white button down shirts be ok with you?"

"Actually that sounds good," said Hermione. "Tom, do not forget that we are taking you shopping soon for some clothes."

"I suggest you run," said Severus in a harsh whisper. "When they get going there is no stopping them."

"I will take your words to heart," said Tom. "I am not used to so many people being so nice."

"Around here you can go into a diabetic coma with all the sweetness," said Minerva. "It is worse when Harry and Draco are the ones starting it."

Draco pulled out his wand and hit her with a tickling jinx.

"What have we told you about picking on our relationship you old besom?" asked Draco.

"Stop," screeched Minerva laughing as she was trying to perform the countercharm.

Draco pulled up his wand and released the charm.

"DRACO MALFOY," said Minerva's magically enhanced voice. "I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT."

Minerva chased Draco out of the foyer firing stinging hexes at him the whole time. Tom stood there with a shocked look on his face at the antics of the professors.

"Don't worry," said Severus. "They do this all the time. She won't hurt him much."

"I take it you did something that caused either Harry or Draco to get even," observed Tom pointing at the photo on the wall to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"The spirit of Albus convinced Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and me to start a food fight," said Severus. "We kind of ganged up on Harry. This was his punishment to us."

"Nice pink nightie," smirked Tom.

"Oh shut up you," said Severus.

Tom smirked as he left to attend his duties around the castle. Harry had given him a job as the study hall professor. He was in charge of working with students that needed tutoring in certain subjects. He was enjoying himself for the first time in his sixty somewhat years. Severus found Dobby and instructed the elf to bring Harry some food. Dobby gave a smile to Severus who couldn't help but give one in return. When that task was completed, Severus made his way to the nursery to play with his godchild and his twin. When he got to the nursery the twins were not there. He started to panic for a moment. He cast a tracer charm and found them. He entered Harry and Draco's bedroom to witness the most beautiful sight imaginable. Harry was sound asleep with a baby tucked comfortably asleep in the crook of each arm. Severus picked up the camera and took a picture. Ginny came in a few minutes later looking for the babies and saw Severus standing there. He turned and placed a finger on his lips to quiet her. She nodded and joined him as they watched the three sleeping. Together they left the room.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I got a picture of it," said Severus. "I will make sure that everyone gets a copy."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "I was slightly panicked when I came into the nursery and the babies were not there. I saw you through the open doorway and figured that Harry must have them."

"I was coming up myself to play with them," said Severus. "I actually cast a tracking charm because I was not sure where they were."

"They are some very beautiful babies," said Ginny wistfully. "I only hope that mine is half as beautiful."

"When you are ready," said Severus. "I am sure that you will make very beautiful children. With a little luck one of your children will look just like Harry's mother. Her hair was slighty darker than yours."

"It would be great to have a little girl that looks like Lily Potter," said Ginny. "I want to thank you for all that you are doing to help my family."

"What I do," said Severus. "I do gladly. Harry and Draco are two wonderful young men. The Weasleys are good people. Besides, if the wheels were reversed I can only pray that someone would have done for me what I have done for you all."

"We already do," said Ginny. "You are part of this family Severus whether you care to believe it or not. Harry and Draco, not to mention many others around here, would gladly give their lives to help you. That is what being a family, is all about."

"How did such a young woman get so wise?" asked Severus. 

"When you are engaged to Hermione it is hard not to be wise every now and again," smirked Ginny.

Severus laughed quietly at this.

"Have you two set a date then?" asked Severus.

"We are thinking of an August wedding," said Ginny.

Severus nodded as he guided her out of the nursery. Together the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Do you think this war will ever end?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"I'm sure it will," said Severus. "Harry and Draco are determined to make sure that it ends so that there can be peace during your lifetime and for that of your children."

"I worry that those two are pushing themselves far too hard," said Ginny. "I hate the idea that they never slow down and never take time for themselves. I wish we could send them on vacation for a week somewhere away from everything so that they can have some quality time together."

"That is actually not a bad idea," said Severus. "Maybe we can all ban together and buy them a trip to somewhere."

"I will spread the word," said Ginny. "We have to help with the decorations for the Great Hall for the concert. Will you be with us for that?"

"Yes I will be there to help," said Severus.

"Excellent," she said. "I will see you in class tomorrow then."

Waving, Ginny headed down the hall to spread the word about the idea that she and Severus had come up with.

Wednesday rolled around and the first day of the Christmas holidays was upon them. The students that were leaving would be leaving the following day. Harry and Draco showered and got dressed with care that evening. They wanted to look their best for when they started the concert. Finally seven o'clock rolled around and the students were in the Great Hall in anticipation of the concert. There was a dance floor set up so that the students could dance if they chose. The band was setting up on the dais where the staff table usually sat. For this night, the staff and guest would be sitting with the students. When the band was finished setting up, Minerva stood up and got everyone's attention.

"As you know," she said. "The staff has been planning this concert for awhile now. So without further ado, may I introduce Mr. Harry and Draco Potter?"

There was wild applause as Harry and Draco took to the stage. Harry looked to the band who smiled. Harry looked out to the audience. He saw Jeanette and Orelie in the audience. He looked around and saw Tom in a nice suit. Minerva was in dress robes. Narcissa and the ladies all wore gowns. Harry looked for his babies. He saw Alex sitting with Severus and Chyna sitting with Hermione. Nodding he signaled the band to begin. The first song was a duet.

_Look at this face  
I know the years are showing  
Look at this life  
I still don't know where it's going_

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All I need to know

Look at these eyes  
They've never seen what mattered  
Look at these dreams  
So beaten and so battered

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All I need to know

So many questions  
Still left unanswered  
So much I've never broken through

And when I feel you near me  
Sometimes I see so clearly  
The only truth I've ever known is me and you

Look at this man  
So blessed with inspiration  
Look at this soul  
Still searching for salvation

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All I need to know

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All I need to know

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be  
All there is to know

From there Harry looked at Draco. He tuned out the rest of the school. Students were dancing. When Harry got that look in his eyes, Minerva and the rest of the staff gave a knowing look to one another. They knew that Harry was fixing to give his all to the next song. It was specifically for his one true love. Harry nodded to the band who struck the first chords of the song. Harry waited until he found the note he wanted and then launched into his song.

_It's undeniable, that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel  
And let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal_

1, you're like a dream come true  
2, just wanna be with you  
3, boy it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
4, repeat steps 1 through 3  
5, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at 1

It's so incredible the way things work themselves out  
And unemotional once you know what it's all about and  
And undesirable for us to be apart, I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you hold the keys to my heart, 'cause

1, you're like a dream come true  
2, just wanna be with you  
3, boy it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
4, repeat steps 1 though 3  
5, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at 1

Say farewell to the darkened night, I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time

1, you're like a dream come true  
2, just wanna be with you  
3, boy it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
4, repeat steps 1 through 3  
5, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at

1, you're like a dream come true  
2, just wanna be with you  
3, boy it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
4, repeat steps 1 through 3  
5, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at

1, you're like a dream come true  
2, just wanna be with you  
3, boy it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me

Tom was all but floored at the depth of emotion that came from Harry. This was indeed the most powerful soul bonded pair in history. He danced with Minerva while Severus and Narcissa were together. Molly and Arthur were holding the twins while Hermione and Ginny were wrapped in each others arms. Collin and Blaise were in a lip lock as they spun on the floor. Neville and Daphne were also spinning together. The beauty and majesty that was Harry and Draco's voices made sure that there was no doubt that love was in the air and that everyone deserved to be happy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end here. The moral behind this chapter is, it doesn't matter who you are and what you do. If you have someone that cares for you, then you are part of that person's inner life. The scene between Severus and Ginny tells the tale that it doesn't matter who you are. When someone decides that you are part of their life, blood doesn't matter. It is who you are inside that makes someone a part of your family. Life is to short for one to walk along. Take the hand of the person that is offering it to you and walk with them. If you decide to walk alone, then you are only causing yourself the pain. If someone wants to be there with you, it is always better to let them. Thank you.


	18. My Endless Love

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get embarrassed or offended, then I ask that you not badger me about the content of the story. This is the reason for the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER – "My Endless Love" is sung by Dianna Ross and Lionel Richie. "My Wish for You" is sung by Rascal Flats.

NOTE – Thank you all for following along with me so far. I know I have thrown many twists at you. You all seem to enjoy that. It is an enjoyment for me to see all the feedback that you all send when you read my stories. Thanks for everything.

**Chapter 18 – My Endless Love**

The concert went off without any troubles. The students left the following day so that they could spend the holidays with their families. Harry asked Arthur to send someone to get the Grangers for him so that they could spend the holiday in the castle. This served as a dual purpose. Hermione would never leave the twins and Harry refused to let them out of his sight as well. Draco was the one that suggested that the Grangers come to the castle.

"It does make sense," said Draco. "You two are so stubborn."

Both Harry and Hermione scowled at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and went on.

"This way we all get to spend the twin's first Christmas together," said Draco.

"I will see what I can do about getting them here," said Harry. "For now I think I am going to go lay down. I feel like shit."

"Do you want me to send Poppy up?" asked Hermione.

"No," he replied. "Just get Dobby to send me some soup or something later."

Both Hermione and Draco looked in concern at Harry. He looked really sick.

"I wonder if he is keeping something from us?" asked Draco.

"It would be like him to be seriously ill and not tell anyone," said Hermione. "I think I am going to mention it to Poppy anyway."

"I think we should," agreed Draco. "He looks so thin these days. I know he has been eating better and everything. I make him come to bed at a reasonable hour. He sleeps clean through the night and late into the morning. I am starting to worry about him."

"The rest of the staff is starting to notice as well," said Hermione. "Maybe if we all ban together, we can force him to sit still while Poppy runs a scan on him and see if we can figure out what is wrong with him."

"I don't care if he gets mad," said Draco suddenly. "Let's do it. Let's tell everyone that we think Harry is sick and refuses to let anyone look at him."

"Deal," said Hermione.

Together the two of them made it to the lounge where they knew that most of the teachers were still sitting. When they walked in, Tom walked over.

"We have been talking," he said. "We think there is something wrong with Harry."

"We just finished discussing it with each other," said Draco. "We think he should get a check up by Poppy."

"Dobby," called Hermione.

With a small pop Dobby entered the room.

"Professor Granger is calling Dobby?" he squeaked.

"Yes," she said. "Draco and the rest of us need your help."

"Dobby is willing to help," said the elf.

"Is there a way that you can make Harry stay asleep with your brand of magic?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said the elf. "Why is Professor Granger wanting to know?"

"We think that Harry is really sick and he refuses to let anyone check on him," said Draco kneeling next to the elf. "Can you help us please? We are very worried about him."

"Dobby is happy to help his Harry Potter and Draco," said the elf. "When is you wanting Dobby to do this?"

"Right now if you can," said Draco with tears in his eyes.

"Do not cry Draco Potter," said Dobby. "We is going to help Harry Potter."

Draco wrapped the little elf in a hug. Hermione and Tom helped him to stand and then Draco broke down. Narcissa and Severus were at his side in a flash.

"It is ok son," said Narcissa. "We will work together. Harry can't be mad at all of us for long. It is in his best interest that we do this. Dobby, please go put him to sleep magically."

"Yes Mistress Black," said Dobby before popping away.

The elf appeared beside Harry and looked at the barely sleeping man. Winky joined him and he quietly told her what was going on. Together the two elves joined hands and worked their own brand of magic to wrap Harry in a cocoon of sleep. When they were sure that Harry would not wake, they popped back down to the teacher's lounge.

"Dobby and Winky is wrapping Harry Potter in sleep," informed the elf. "Harry Potter is not waking up until you is asking us to wake him."

"Thank you Dobby and Winky," said Minerva.

"Shall we go up and see what is wrong with that stubborn boy?" asked Poppy. "Draco, do you want a calming draught?"

"No thank you Poppy," said Draco wiping his eyes. "I am ok. It just hurts to know that something is wrong with Harry and he won't let us help him."

"He doesn't have a choice in the matter anymore," said Pomona.

The entire staff of Hogwarts headed to the Head Master's office. Poppy, Severus, Draco, and Hermione all went upstairs. Poppy and Severus both pulled out their wands and ran the diagnostic. What they saw floored both of them. Poppy was so shocked by what she saw that she actually dropped her wand.

"This foolish boy," she said angrily. "This is an absolutely, foolish boy. If he weren't so sick I would slap the shit out of him."

"What is wrong with him?" asked Draco.

Let's go downstairs," said Severus quietly. "This is something that everyone needs to hear."

When they made it to the office, Poppy and Severus stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to tell the others the shocking news.

"Just spit it out," said Minerva. "We can handle anything you have to tell us."

Poppy took a deep breath and with tears trailing down her cheeks began. Severus looked as if someone had poisoned him.

"Harry has pneumonia," said Poppy.

"That's it?" asked Narcissa. "Surely that is something that you can cure."

"Yes," Poppy said starting to cry harder. "I can fix that."

By now the rest of the staff were starting to get scared.

"What is it Severus?" asked Tom walking up to the man. "What is she not telling us?"

"Harry has lung cancer," said Severus. "It is pretty bad."

"NOOOO," screamed Draco.

He ran to the door and flung it open. He darted down the stairs and kept on running.

Ginny and Tom raced after him. They caught a glimpse of him running through the grounds to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid stop him," called Ginny. "He needs us."

Hagrid reached over as Draco was running past and plucked him up by his collar.

"Let me go Hagrid," screamed Draco as tears fell from his eyes.

"NO," said Hagrid. "NOW YOU STOP RIGHT THERE."

Draco was so shocked by the force of Hagrid's voice that he actually stopped.

"Draco we need to be strong for Harry," said Ginny coming up and wrapping him in her arms. "You should be by his side right now. Not running away. I know you are hurt, but don't do this to Harry. He needs you."

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"He has cancer," said Tom quietly. "It doesn't look good at the moment."

Hagrid wrapped Draco in his arms and held the sobbing man. Ginny leaned back against Tom and cried right along side of him. Tom for his part just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I happen to know someone that might be able to help him," said Tom.

"Really?" asked Draco through his sobs.

"Morticia Daniels used to work for me," said Tom.

"If we bring her here she might leak out information to your father," said Draco bitterly.

"Ah," said Tom with a smile. "She was loyal to me and not to my father."

"Where is she now?" asked Ginny.

"She works at St. Mungo's," said Tom. "Let's go back to the castle and I will contact her. Draco you really should be by Harry's side."

The trio said goodbye to Hagrid after promising to keep him posted and went back to the castle. They went back to the office and Draco looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry I ran out like that," said Draco. "Someone get Dobby and Winky to undo the magical sleep. I plan on being by Harry's side the whole way. If he is not better by the time the holidays are done, I need Tom to take over potions for me."

"No problem," said Tom. "Go sit with Harry. We will send the elves up in a few minutes."

Draco went up the stairs and sat in the bed with Harry. A few minutes later Dobby and Winky came in and with tears in their eyes unwove the magic from around Harry. Harry woke up with a start to see the tear ravaged face of Draco.

"What is wrong?" asked Harry immediately. "What happened while I was sleeping? Is someone hurt?"

He made to get out of the bed and was overtaken by a coughing fit.

"Damn cold," said Harry as he looked around for his clothes.

Draco pulled him back into the bed.

"Harry you are VERY sick," said Draco. "When you came up to sleep Hermione and I got Dobby to wrap you in magical sleep to keep you asleep. From there, Severus and Poppy ran a diagnostic on you. You have pneumonia."

"So," said Harry stubbornly. "Poppy can fix that or you can make me a potion. Can you make one that doesn't taste so bloody awful?"

Draco started crying again.

"Dragon what is wrong?" asked Harry becoming truly alarmed. "I am not mad at you and Hermione. I know you are only looking out for my well being."

"It's not that," said Draco crying harder.

Harry gathered Draco on his arms and Draco could not help but notice how thin Harry had become.

"Hey now," said Harry softly. "It can't be that bad."

"It CAN," said Severus from the doorway. "Harry you are suffering from something far worse that pneumonia."

"Well I am sure Poppy will fix me up in no time," said Harry becoming totally confused by the expressions on Severus' face.

"This is totally out of Poppy's league," said Tom coming into the room and sitting down. "I am calling in a special healer that worked for me."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Harry before he was hit with another coughing fit.

"You have lung cancer," said Draco quietly. "You are VERY sick. That is why you are losing weight and feeling weak all the time. Tom will contact Healer Morticia Daniels to come and tend to you."

"I already have," said Tom. "She will be here in less than an hour. She will be your personal healer until we get you better."

"How long is the treatments going to last?" asked Harry shaking.

"About six months," said a new voice from the doorway. "Everyone clear out except the husband and Poppy."

Severus and Tom left the room and Poppy and Morticia walked up to Harry.

"Poppy will have to clear your lungs on a daily basis," said Morticia. "The fluid will build up and it will start to get painful. I will start you on a regular set of potions on a daily basis. You will limit your activities to hardly anything. Let your staff handle the running of the school. You will eat properly on the diet that I will provide your house elves. There will be no strenuous activities in your near future. Limit your magic down to hardly nil. No apparating. You will walk around as often as your body lets you. You must keep up your strength."

Harry nodded and lay back on the bed. Poppy took out her wand and started to clear his lungs of the fluids. While she was doing that, Morticia placed a couple of vials on the bedside table. When Poppy was done, Harry picked up the first vial and drank it. Soon he had all of the vials drunk.

""Draco," said Morticia handing a sheet of parchment to him. "I need you and Severus to get started on these potions right away. The sooner you start making them the better. I can only bring so many from the hospital before it starts to look like something is going on. I will be here daily. Make sure he drinks one of every potion on this list daily. Here is the new diet he will be on. Poppy will come back later and take care of the pneumonia. We need time to let those potions start to kick in."

"Thanks Healer," said Draco taking the lists from her. "I appreciate what you are doing for me and Harry."

"You are more than welcome," she said smiling. "He will be asleep soon. If he wants to sleep more, let him. The more rest he gets the better. He will lose his hair from this. It can not be helped."

"I'm not vain," said Harry. "If losing my hair means it saves my life, then I will gladly do so. Besides, I can always wear a hat."

"Just follow the instructions and you will pull through this," Morticia said kindly. "I promise."

"I will," said Harry. "Right now I have to give my final instructions to the staff and then I am going to come back and get some rest."

"Just don't take long," Morticia said.

Harry nodded and he and Draco went downstairs. Harry sat behind his desk and looked at all of the concerned faces before him.

"Severus," said Harry. "I need you to help Draco with the potions the Healer wants me to take on a daily basis."

"No problem," said Severus.

"Minerva," said Harry. "I need you to team up with Severus in running the school. The two of you along with the other three Heads of House will be in total charge of the school for the next six months."

"We will take care of it Harry," said Minerva wiping her eyes.

"Tom I need you to just help out wherever you can," said Harry. "Your knowledge of things is very valuable to the school."

"You didn't even need to ask Harry," said Tom. "I will help out where needed."

"Mother Narcissa and Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "Your jobs will be to keep Mother Molly off my back. When she finds out about this she will be hovering over me like I am already dead or something. I won't be able to handle that."

"Leave it to us," said Narcissa. "We know how to deal with Molly."

"I will be very drained and weak for the next six months," said Harry. "I can answer questions and such, but I will probably just tell you all to defer to your own judgment. Thank you all for caring enough to have me checked. It probably saved my life."

"You would do the same for us Harry," said Hermione. "We are your family. There is no need to thank us for caring. We all love you. Go upstairs and get some rest. I am sure Draco can sing you to sleep."

"I would love that," said Harry with a smile.

Draco helped Harry stand and led him back upstairs. Severus left to go start on the potions. Minerva sat behind Harry's desk and looked at some of the things in his inbox. After reading them, she made some changes and sent them on their way. The rest of the staff headed out and made their way around the castle. Each person had it set in their mind that they would do whatever it took to make sure that Harry just got rest and relaxation for the next six months. Each person thought about the compassion that Harry had for each and every one of them. They were all determined to see to it that Harry knew that they felt the same way about him. Draco got Harry back into the bed and tucked the blankets around him. He looked into the face of the one person he loved more than life itself and decided that he didn't need music. He would sing acapella.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do

And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun

Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Whoooooa, you know I don't mind

'Cos you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love

Oooooooh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Whooooa, you know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cos no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love

Harry was asleep within moments after Draco was done singing. Draco kissed him softly on the lips and headed down to the dungeons after setting Dobby and Winky to watch over Harry. Petunia had brought the special diet to the kitchens and instructed the elves that this was for Harry's own good. The elves all agreed to help out.

The days passed and Harry had days where he was ok to move and other days where he could not get out of bed. Severus and Draco had made enough potion that if Harry never used all of it, then they would donate it to St. Mungo's. Morticia came on a daily basis to check up on Harry as she promised. Harry's hair fell out within the first two weeks of the treatments. He felt odd not having hair. Draco told him that he was still the most beautiful man alive. Christmas came and went with Harry in his bed. When he was able to sit at the staff table, there were many pillows surrounding his small frame so that he could be comfortable. The student body took up the cause and each student was doing his or her best to cause little trouble. They were determined to be on their best behavior so that they could see Harry smile. As promised, Poppy came daily to remove any fluid from his lungs. The staff took over the running of the school in Harry's absence.

One day, Harry had a burst of energy. He was able to navigate the stairs mostly by himself. Draco laughed to see his excitement. Harry went to the Great Hall and many of the staff members stood and applauded the happiness that was on his face. When all of the students were assembled, Harry stood to make an announcement.

"I want to thank you all for the love and support that you have shown me during my time of need," he said. "I have a long way to go, but I know deep down that you all love me enough to keep on working as you do. Therefore as a special treat to you all for your hard work and dedication to me, I have the energy today to sing you all a song."

Harry looked to Draco who flicked his wand to make the music start. Harry waited and then launched into the song.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish, yeah yeah

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)

This is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
(My wish for you)  
May all your dreams stay big  
(My wish for you

Everyone stood and gave Harry a standing ovation. He smiled as he sat down and began to eat his dinner. His joy did not last long however when his stomach started to give him some trouble. He quickly grabbed Draco's arm.

"Shield me please," Harry whispered. "I am fixing to be sick."

The staff all stood and rushed to assist Harry. Draco shielded the staff table from the students as Severus conjured a bucket. Harry lost the contents of his stomach into it. Minerva conjured a cold cloth and draped it over the back of his neck. Poppy handed him a potion that would sooth his stomach.

"I didn't mean to spoil your dinner," said Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione flicking her wand and making the contents of the bucket disappear. "You can't help it that you are sick. We don't want any apologies."

"Dray can you help me back upstairs?" asked Harry.

Tom sighed and picked up Harry in his arms. Together he and Draco took Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Attention please," said Minerva standing up. "The Head Master has taken ill. We do not want any of you to worry. It is a normal thing. It will happen quite often."

"What is wrong with him?" asked a third year student. "We respect the Head Master. He cares for us. If it weren't for Harry Potter, I would have ended up in a muggle orphanage."

"The Head Master is suffering from lung cancer," said Severus. "He is on a strict regimen of potions to cure him. They are so powerful that they make him ill. He will be cured of this though. The faculty is doing everything we can to make him comfortable and ease his suffering. We appreciate that without knowing what was wrong with him that you all decided to do your part to help him. All we ask is that you keep up the good work and continue with your schoolwork. It would make him happy to know that you all are getting good grades and such."

"We will do our part Professor Snape," said the boy. "You can count on us."

This was met by a resounding cheer from the rest of the students. Severus and Minerva looked at each other and smiled. Harry Potter was indeed the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here with this chapter. I don't really have a moral to this chapter. More like a thought. In this world, you do not have to do it alone. Even the strongest of people needs help every once in awhile. As a cancer survivor myself, I know what Harry is going through. I was glad that I had my family and friends there through my entire treatment. Thanks in advance for the wonderful reviews.


	19. Love Will Light the Darkness

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot and a few unknown characters.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I ask that you not read beyond this point. If you do and get embarrassed, then I ask that you not bash me for it.

DSICLAIMER – "To Love Somebody" is sung by the Bee Gees. "The Rose" is sung by Bette Midler. "Amazed", is sung by Lonestar.

NOTE – Thank you all for being so very faithful. I have thrown so much at you in the last few chapters that many of you have had to wipe tears away, pick chins off the floor, or otherwise stop yourself from throwing a tantrum on the floor. What makes all of that so wonderful is that you all claim it is because I am such a great writer. For that I am forever grateful. Thanks for the patronage.

**Chapter 19 – Love Will Light The Darkness**

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Some days Harry was up and about and other days he was not. The school ran efficiently as always. On Harry's good days, the staff let him do some of the work that he was so accustomed to. It was around Valentine's Day when Harry called a meeting.

"Hermione," he asked. "Have you ever talked with Jeanette about the plan we had before I got sick?"

"I did it that same day," said replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I think it is time to put that plan in motion," said Harry. "It would be a good way of getting something done. You all sitting in the castle worrying about me is not getting the Death Eaters caught."

"You make a valid point," said Severus. "When did you want this to start?'

"Yesterday," said Harry with a smile. "It is a good time to get things underway. If push comes to shove someone can use Polyjuice potion and look like me so that they can go out for an hour or so every now and then."

"That is a great idea Harry," said Draco. "I am surprised that I didn't think of that. The populace is used to seeing you out in public often and you haven't been out of the castle since before Christmas. I have some in the dungeon right now in stasis that we can use."

"Well we don't have any of my hair," said Harry sadly pointing to his bald head under the cap.

"Actually we do," said Draco sheepishly. "I saved it and put it in a container. I won't embarrass myself further by saying why. I will just say it was for sentimental purposes."

"That is sweet," said Hermione.

"Tom," said Harry. "While we are on the subject of me, I think it would be in your best interest to get a check up by Morticia."

"Why?" asked Tom.

"Because you used my blood to regenerate," said Harry. "Cancer cells run in the blood."

"Oh," said Tom. "I will talk to her when she comes tomorrow for your checkup. What has she said about your health anyway?"

"She said I am winning the battle," said Harry proudly. "I give you all as much of the credit for that. I could not have done this without all of you. You will forever have my gratitude."

"Oh hush Harry," said Narcissa. "You know you would do it for any one of us if the tables were reversed. You would push and encourage us to the very end."

"I know you all are doing your best to keep Molly off of me," he said. "I feel her come through the wards daily. She must be really determined to see me."

"Actually she is the one that is fixing your meals," said Minerva with a laugh. "She says she doesn't trust the elves to do it correctly. We almost had a revolt in the kitchens. So we opted to let her cook at home and bring the food here on a daily basis. This way she can do something for you and play with the babies at the same time."

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Where are the twins at right now anyway? I don't feel them in the castle."

"WHAT?" Hermione asked standing quickly and leaving.

Ginny and Draco were hot on her heels.

"Are they on the grounds at all?" asked Tom

"Not that I can tell," said Harry. "I just thought it was me because I am sick."

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny rushed back in. All three parents were panicked and the fourth was catching up fast.

"They are not on the grounds," said Draco. "I can not feel them anywhere."

"Cast a tracking charm on them," said Tom as he pulled out his wand.

Draco, Severus, Minerva, and Hermione all stood back to back and cast the charm in a different direction. As they were doing this, Harry sighed in relief.

"They are back," he said. "I just felt them and Molly and Jean Granger come through the wards. Though, Jean feels odd to me somehow. Maybe it is because she is a muggle."

"I am going to strangle my own mother," said Ginny furiously. "How utterly foolish it was of her to do something like that."

"I am going to help you," said Narcissa gulping as she calmed herself.

Hermione, Ginny, Minerva, and Narcissa all headed out of the office.

"MUM," screamed Ginny taking Chyna from her. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"Ginny," admonished Molly. "I can take my grandchildren for a walk if I want. So would you kindly stop yelling at me?"

"NO," said Hermione forcefully taking Alexander from Jean. "You should have told us that you were taking them. We don't have a problem with you going for a walk anywhere with them. We know you will take care of them, but you could have put them in danger. There ARE still Death Eaters out there you know."

"Really now," said Molly. "I am quite capable of caring for two children."

"No one doubts that," snapped Minerva. "Do you realize the stress that you just put on Harry's already weak body? When he could not feel his children in the castle or on the grounds he started to panic."

"Oh dear," said Molly realizing her error. "What have I done to that poor boy?"

"Not to mention that my sister would love to get her hands on these two children as a way of getting even with Harry and Draco," said Narcissa.

By now Molly was in tears. She knew she made a terrible mistake.

"I can't believe I did something so foolish," said Molly. "I got a letter from Jean asking if she could see the children and I was babysitting for them. So I figured it was ok to walk to Hogsmeade with them to meet her. I didn't realize how bad that could be. I keep forgetting that these are not my children and that they are more subjected to be used as a weapon."

Narcissa patted the Weasley matriarch on the back.

"There, there now," said Narcissa. "We all have a lapse in judgment every now and then. At least you realize your mistake. No harm done."

"Poor Harry must hate me," said Molly.

"No he doesn't," said Draco taking his son in his arms. "Harry doesn't have the capacity to hate anyone."

"Where did you come from?" asked Molly with a gulp.

"I can apparate anywhere on the grounds remember," he replied tickling his son. "Being Harry's soul bonded works that for me."

"I need to lie down," said Molly. "My nerves are shot."

"Come on Molly," said Tom. "You can use the guest quarters. I will get Dobby or Winky to bring you some tea."

Draco looked up and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jean give a nasty look to Tom. When he turned her way she was smiling brightly.

"Must have been my imagination," he mumbled to himself.

The group made their way back to the castle. Hermione opted to stay with her mother for a few minutes and Ginny stayed with her. When the others returned to the castle, Harry held out his hands for his daughter. Draco gently placed her in his arms. At almost four months old the babies were getting big. Both twins were happy children. They were not ones to cry to get their way. Harry and Draco were glad that their children would grow up to be respectable people.

"I think I will go lay down for a bit," said Harry waiting for Draco to lift Chyna from his arms. "Don't forget to get Morticia to look over Tom while she is here. We will pay for the check up."

"Do you want some help going up the stairs?" asked Draco.

"That might be a good idea," said Harry. "I don't want to risk it."

Draco handed Chyna to Minerva and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. Together the two made their way up the stairs slowly. Draco then helped Harry get into bed.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?" asked Draco.

"Music to my ears," said Harry with a grin.

Draco kissed him passionately on the lips for a moment.

"I love you Harry," he said. "I will always love you."

"You are my light," said Harry. "Your love will light the darkness and lead me through this tunnel I am walking through. I love you so much."

"You relax now while I choose the right song to sing to you," said Draco brushing another kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry lay back against his pillows and waited while Draco went through the assortment of music they had. It was a vast collection now. When Draco had the song he wanted, he sent it spinning so that the tune could start.

_There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you  
There's a way everybody say  
To do each and every little thing  
But what does it bring  
If I ain't got you, ain't got ?  
You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like_

To love somebody  
To love somebody  
To love somebody  
The way I love you

In my brain  
I see your face again  
I know my frame of mind  
You ain't got to be so blind  
And I'm blind, so very blind  
I'm a man, can't you see  
What I am  
I live and breathe for you  
But what good does it do  
If I ain't got you, ain't got ?

When Draco was done, Harry was fast asleep. A single tear fell down his cheek at the pain and suffering his husband was going through.

"You are such a brave man," whispered Draco. "I am so proud of you."

He went back downstairs and started dealing with his everyday stuff. He knew he had lots of work to do. Tom was dealing with most of his potions classes for him, but Draco still had other things to do.

In Nurmengard, a pop could be heard as Bellatrix Lestrange apparated in.

"It seems that the rumors are true my Lord," said Bella. "Your son has turned against you and is now working with Harry Potter and that traitorous nephew of mine."

"It would appear that my son needs to be punished again," said Gellert. "I will punish him though the link. Never fear my dear."

"You won't be able to," said Bella with wide eyes. "They broke the link. Your son is now protected by Harry Potter."

"How do you know this?" asked Gellert.

"The Mudblood said so," she replied.

She spent the next hour telling Gellert everything that she learned.

"So Harry Potter is sick," said Gellert with satisfaction. "I think it is time to deal with Morticia Daniels. I don't want her helping Harry get well any time in the near future. With him out of the picture I can crush his husband and my son with one blow."

"I will take care of it personally," said Bellatrix with an evil laugh.

Morticia was sitting in her office for a moment. She got up and went to her fireplace and flooed directly to the castle. She had an odd feeling for the last couple of hours. Something bad was going to happen. When she got to the castle she pulled Tom, Severus, and Draco to the side.

"I have a feeling that my life is on its last leg," she said. "No matter what happens Harry Potter is not to change his medication at all. Do you understand? No matter what I say in the future, it will not matter. It may not even be me saying it. I want you to keep Harry Potter on the same regimen until the date I said."

"We understand," said Draco. "Who do you think will try and hurt you?"

"I would imagine the Dark Prince," she said. "Just remember my warning."

She went up the stairs and did her normal check on Harry. She smiled as he slept. He was by far her favorite patient. He was cooperative and easy to work with. He always had a smile for her when she came. She also remembered the day she was able to hear him sing. He had a remarkable voice. Draco stood in the doorway and watched her. She gently tended to Harry and did not disturb him in the least. When she was finished, she stood and left with him to return to the office.

"Thank you for taking such great care of my husband," said Draco smiling at her. "We could not have done this without you."

"Mr. Potter," she said looking at him. "You are just as responsible for his well being as I am. It is your love that is helping him as much as anything I am doing for him. Stay strong for him. He will need that."

"Thank you Healer," said Draco tearing up at once.

She gave him a soft pat on the cheek before she went to Tom and ran her check on him. Just to be on the safe side she also ran a check on the twins.

"This appears to be an isolated case," she said. "Neither Tom nor the twins will ever have the cancer. It was something of a quirk with Harry. If I didn't know any better I would almost have to say his was magically created."

"With as many fights and battles as that boy has been through it wouldn't surprise me if someone did cause this with a spell," said Minerva.

Draco got the knock on the link. He and Harry had talked about leaving the link open at all times, but Harry didn't want to, due to the fact that he didn't want Draco to feel the pain he sometimes felt on his bad days.

"_What is it lover?"_ asked Draco.

"_I_ _am awake and I am in the nursery should you look for me_," said Harry.

"_Just be careful_," said Draco.

"_I love you_," said Harry.

"_I love you too_," said Draco.

The rest of the party knew Draco and Harry were talking with each other via telepathy.

"Well," demanded Minerva.

"Harry was just telling me that he is up and is in the nursery with the children," said Draco.

The others smiled at this. Everyone knew that Harry loved his children as much as he loved his husband. No one doubted that Draco felt the same way. Soon they could hear Harry singing to the twins. The children loved it when Harry sang to them.

_Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower and you, it's only seed_

It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance  
It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give  
And the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose

Everyone smiled. Today was truly a blessed day for the occupants of the castle.

February flew into March and March ended with a bang as April rushed in. The students of fifth and seventh year were really feeling the pressure now that OWLS and NEWTS were upon them. As usual Harry had his good days and his bad days. Morticia did not come on a daily basis anymore. She would send an owl every once in awhile telling them that it was not necessary for her to come to the castle that often. She kept in close contact with Tom. So far she hadn't been attacked yet, but it was only a matter of time.

May rolled around and finally the students knew that they had to sit their exams and take their practicals. Harry was in the Great Hall for a good portion of it. He was feeling better. He had about two weeks left of his treatment before it was all done. Poppy said his lungs looked clearer with each passing day. The students sat their written exams during the morning and had their practicals in the afternoon. Ginny, Luna, Collin, and a few others would be graduating this year. Harry had already talked with Luna about taking over the post of Divinations Professor and she readily agreed.

Later that afternoon, they were all chatting when Harry and Draco felt four people come through the wards that were not supposed to be on the grounds.

"You stay here," said Draco to Harry. "We will deal with these pains in the ass. Hermione, Ginny, and Tom please come with me. Seems some former classmates have come to play ball. Harry, you and Minerva keep watch over the children."

Harry sat back with a smile on his face as he watched his lover take charge. He held his son while Minerva held his daughter as his lover went on to the field of battle for his honor.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" snapped Pansy. "We didn't come here for you. It is Potter we want."

"Well then," said Draco. "You are in luck. It is a Potter that you will get. However you won't get me in the way you intended. You are trespassing."

"Get out of the way Malfoy," said Pansy. "I will not warn you again. I have learned some very powerful spells and I will not hesitate to kill you."

As one all four Hogwarts members raised their hands and summoned their sword.

"Am I supposed to be scared of that butter knife?" sneered Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at her comment.

"I see the two of you are still the bumbling gorillas that you always were," sneered Draco.

"FIENDFYRE," yelled Crabbe.

Tom lifted his wand and extinguished the flame with a flick.

"Tsk Tsk little boy," said Tom. "I was so certain that your father had taught you to play fair. I guess I was wrong. I will certainly have to be talking to your parents about your abysmal behavior today."

"Who in the hell are you?" asked Pansy.

Tom reset his glamour and the mouths of all four trespassers dropped. The Dark Lord in his anger stood before them.

"This fight would have been to easy anyway," said Draco. "These four are no match for me even if I was by myself."

"Shall we put it to the test then?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

"Let's Party," said Draco.

Tom, Hermione, and Ginny all stood back and watched as Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rookwood circled around Draco. Rookwood cast the cutting curse only for Draco to apparate out at the last moment and Goyle took the hit. He was dead before he hit the ground. His head had been severed from his body.

"One down and three to go," said Draco. "Want to try that again Rookwood?"

"FIENDFYRE," yelled Crabbe again.

Draco laughed as he stopped the flame with a wave of his hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," screamed Pansy.

Draco used his sword to deflect the spell.

"I am starting to get bored," said Draco. "Surely you can do better than that."

"CRUCIO," yelled Rookwood.

Draco was hit by the curse. At first he thought it was going to affect him. He had not been counting on that, but then the most amazing thing happened. He felt Harry's presence surround his being and he was able to stand straight while the curse was being performed. Draco knew that Harry personally had not done anything. He could feel Harry in the back of his mind watching, but not doing.

Draco was annoyed that they were using the Unforgivables not to mention other dangerous curses at and on him. He froze Crabbe where he stood with a wave of his hand. With a second wave he froze Pansy. He held up a finger to stall Rookwood.

"Time for a different player," said Draco. "Let's let Hermione have some fun."

Hermione stepped forward and released Crabbe and Pansy. Once again the battle went on.

"I will get you Mudblood," said Pansy.

"I think someone forgot to tell you that I am not a muggle born you stupid bitch," said Hermione. "I happen to be a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw you stupid cow. Oh and one more thing. I HATE THE WORD MUDBLOOD."

Hermione walked up to a stunned Pansy and punched her square in the face knocking her out cold. Rookwood decided to attack while her back was turned. As he sent the curse, she transformed into her eagle Animagus and few out of reach. The curse hit Pansy as she was falling to the ground and killed her. She never knew what was happening.

"I think I would like a turn," said Tom removing the glamour. "Let it be just you and me Rookwood."

"My Lord," said Rookwood. "I have no desire to battle you. I am just following orders."

"If I am your Lord then who are you taking orders from?" asked Tom.

"Madam Lestrange," said Rookwood.

"Interesting," said Tom as Rookwood hit the ground without Tom ever saying a word.

Ginny decided during that conversation to go after Crabbe. The two were fairly well matched in skill. However Ginny was faster and smarter than the former Slytherin. It did not take her long to disarm and stun Crabbe.

Draco sent a patronus to the Ministry of Magic informing them that they had two dead Death Eaters and two that were unconscious. It did not take long before Draco and Harry felt them passing through the wards at the gates to come collect their prisoners. Draco handed them the memory and told them if they needed more information they were welcome to owl the castle. When he got back to the castle Harry was standing there with his son. The music was starting and Harry launched into the song.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

"I love you too Harry," said Draco taking his son into his arms and kissing Harry soundly on the lips. "You did a great job of not rushing out there to my defense."

"I am capable of following rules you know," said Harry.

"HA," said Minerva as she and Severus smirked.

"Harry Potter you have never followed a rule in your life," said Severus. "For once I can honestly say that I am proud of your for doing so today."

"You guys make me sound like I am some kind of bad child," said Harry.

"Well.." said Severus.

"If you finish that sentence I will forget that I am not allowed to do heavy magic for the next two weeks Severus Snape," warned Harry.

The group all laughed at this. All in all it was a wonderful day. They had no idea that tomorrow would bring more trouble.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I mainly used this chapter as a filler. The next one is the last chapter of this book. I want to do justice to the chapter. No moral here. No out look line. Just a chapter to let you all know that Harry and Draco are still loving one another through everything that Harry is going through.


	20. Sister Vs Sister

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER – This is a gay love story between Harry and Draco. If you are uncomfortable with gay rights or homosexual innuendoes, then I humbly suggest that you not read beyond this sentence. If you do then I ask that you not bash me if you are offended. I have given a polite warning of the content.

DISCLAIMER – "Say you, Say me" is sung by Lionel Richie who is one of the best ballad writer and singers in my opinion. "Mama He's Crazy" and "Grandpa" is sung by the Judds.

NOTE – You all probably want to wring my neck by now for everything that I have put harry through. Well it is time for some action to come into the scene. Let's let someone get a little revenge for a bit. This is the last chapter of this book. Stay tuned for its sequel. It will be entitled "A Whole New World."

**Chapter 20 – Sister Versus Sister**

Harry was feeling better by the day. He knew that his treatment only had a couple of weeks left. The group that decided to stay in the castle for the summer holiday decided to have a picnic. Ginny and Luna had graduated with passing grades. Ginny went to Poppy not long after and was impregnated with Harry and Draco's sperm. With a little luck, she would be giving birth on January first. She was delighted that she would be able to give birth on the first day of the upcoming new year. They were all sitting down and eating and chatting. Sybil Trelawney had been a minor inconvenience when it came time to tell the old fraud that she had to move. She was furious that she was being replaced by someone younger. Harry told her that she would always be asked to sit in as a substitute when Luna was ill or unable to fulfill her duties.

"What are you fussing about Sybil?" asked Harry. "You get to retire and still draw a paycheck. It isn't like you are going far. Hogsmeade is just down the path."

"So you don't hate me?" she asked fearfully.

"We don't hate you," said Severus. "It is for Luna's own protection that she stays in the castle. Don't you remember what you great grandmother Cassandra went through. While your seer abilities are good, Cassandra's were better. She was hunted for her gifts. Luna falls in that category. She will be hunted for her gift. You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?"

Harry and Draco both had to turn their faces. They both knew that Severus was lying through his teeth, but he had Sybil's attention and she was buying it hook, line, and sinker.

"Besides," said Minerva smoothly. "Someone such as yourself has to keep your gifts solely focused on Harry Potter and his family. This way you will be able to better concentrate on that instead of having to worry about the entire student body and the staff to boot."

"Yes that is right," said Sybil. "I can totally concentrate on my visions of Harry and his family. Thanks Minerva and Severus. I am sure Luna will be just fine for the students. However, she can't hope to be able to help Harry Potter like I can."

Sybil ran to her personal quarters and started packing that evening. She was done by the following morning. By the next day, she was firmly in a small house in Hogsmeade. By the following day, Luna was sitting comfortably in the rooms that Draco helped her set up.

"You do realize that every time she sends me a letter telling me about my death and the deaths of my husband and children that I will forward it to you and make you compose a reply, right?" asked Harry.

"It got rid of her quicker didn't it?" returned Minerva. "She is a fraud and we both know it."

"She did make two true prophecies," said Harry in Sybil's defense.

"Look where those prophecies got you," said Draco. "Hunted, and then betrayed. Luna sees things all the time that can help. Besides, I like Luna. She knows her stuff."

"I agree with Draco," said Hermione running her fingers through Ginny's hair. "It doesn't take but a thought for her to get a vision and for it to be one hundred percent accurate. I have come to trust Luna's visions. They have not led us wrong yet."

"I never said that I didn't agree with you all," snapped Harry. "I just meant that I am tired of Trelawney predicting my death is all."

Harry stomped off before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

"What is wrong with Harry?" asked Ginny nearly in tears.

"The potions are hitting him the wrong way today," said Draco. "He is trying to be cheerful for you all and act stronger, but in reality they are still kicking his ass. Even though he still has just a few weeks left to go, the potions will be affecting him for a few more months. Today is just one of his bad days. He will cool off soon."

"Are you going to go after him?" asked Severus.

"No," said Draco. "That will make him feel worse. He will let me know when he is ready for me."

"Poor Harry," said Minerva as she played with Chyna. "I do feel bad for him."

"I think that is part of what he is upset about," said Tom. "He feels bad because you are all sad for him. Your pain for him is worse than the actual physical pain he is going through."

"What is he doing now?" asked Ginny wiping her tears away.

"He is talking to Lily Potter," said Draco quietly.

The group was sitting there when they heard Harry's voice rise up in song.

_Mama, I found someone  
Like you said would come along  
He's a sight, so unlike  
Any man I've known  
I was afraid to let him in  
'cause I'm not the trusting' kind  
But now I'm convinced  
That he's heaven sent  
And must be out of my mind_

(chorus)

Mama, he's crazy  
Crazy over me  
And in me life is where he says  
He always wants to be  
I've never been so in love  
He beats all I've ever seen  
Mama, he's crazy  
He's crazy over me

And, mama, you've always said,  
"better look before you leap!"  
Maybe so, but here I go  
Letting' my heart lead me  
He thinks I hung the moon and stars  
I think he's a living' dream  
Well, there are men  
But ones like him  
Are few and far between

"He is hurting worse than I thought," said Draco standing and heading back to the castle.

"Poor Harry," said Hermione with a sigh.

The group gathered up their picnic stuff and the twins and headed back to the castle. Each was lost in their, own thoughts about what Harry was going through.

"Poor itsy bitsy baby Potter," said Bellatrix, canceling her disillusionment charm. "He is too sick to even be nice to his friends. It would seem that I can do something about all of that. It's time to pay his healer a visit."

"Morticia Daniels please," said Jean Granger. "I would like to talk with her about my grandchildren's father, Harry Potter and I am to understand that she is his Healer."

"Yes that is right," said the medi witch behind the desk. "She is on the third floor. It's the Special Patients Ward."

"Thank you," said Jean Granger as she walked away.

When she got to the third floor she went to the ward named. She saw Morticia dealing with the Longbottoms. Smiling she walked into the ward and shielded it to prevent anyone from entering.

"Well Morticia," said Bellatrix cancelling her glamour. "Working for the Dark Lord still I see."

"I was wondering when you would come for me Bellatrix," said Morticia. "I am only doing my job."

"A little too well if you ask me," said Bellatrix sarcastically. "You have had Potter in your hands for months and you have allowed him to live. That is something that you will be punished for."

"You are going to kill me for following the orders of the Dark Lord?" asked Morticia stalling for time.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you do not know that the Dark Lord has broken the bond and left the services of the Dark Prince?" asked Bellatrix stalking closer.

Bellatrix gave the healer credit. She did not seem afraid of her. She raised an eyebrow when Morticia crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I may be branded with the Dark Mark," said Morticia. "However my first job and all instructions since then were to stay here and do what I am supposed to do."

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and she stepped closer. Morticia didn't even give it a second glance. With two rapidly fired spells, both Frank and Alice Longbottom were dead. Bella turned to face the healer and was met with a wand to the face.

"You DO NOT scare me Lestrange," said Morticia. "I am just as powerful as you are. Besides, if you kill me you won't have another healer to help any hurt Death Eaters."

The fight broke out then. The two witches whirled and danced with their deadly spells flying at each other. Bellatrix was a very powerful witch. Many witches and wizards had tried to bring her down to no avail. She was the best of the best and she knew it. Morticia held her own against Bella. She knew that even if she lost, Harry would recover. She made sure to let those that were important know the rules and what they should do if someone tried to change them. For well over an hour the two witches fought. Finally Morticia made a fatal flaw and Bellatrix ended her life with a spell right to the head.

A little while later, Jean Granger walked out of St. Mungo's with a smile on her face.

"Harry?" asked Draco. "Are you alright my love?"

Harry looked up to the loving and concerned face of his husband. He stood and flung himself into Draco's arms. Draco held on to him for dear life as Harry broke down and cried. Harry had not cried once during this whole fight. He had been strong, proud, and supportive. He made everyone else feel better when it was he that had the illness.

"Just let it all out," said Draco rocking him back and forth. "We know. Everyone sends you their love. They understand that you can not be strong all the time."

Harry fell asleep while in Draco's arms. Draco shifted him and carried him to bed. He gently laid Harry on the bed and covered him with a blanket. With tears in his eyes he went and sat down at Harry's desk. He turned to Albus who was also wiping tears away.

"I hurt so much for him," said Draco. "I just don't know what else to do."

"You are doing everything you can my dear boy," said Albus. "There really isn't anything more that you can do that you aren't already. Just stay strong for him."

"Always," said Draco.

He sat back in the chair for a few minutes. He let his mind wander. He slowly started to hum and then sing.

_Grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Sometimes it feels like this worlds gone crazy  
Grandpa, take me back to yesterday  
When the line between right and wrong  
Didn't seem so hazy_

(chorus)

Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other, come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days

Grandpa, everything is changing fast  
We call it progress, but I just don't know  
And grandpa, let's wander back into the past  
And paint me the picture of long ago

(repeat chorus)

Did lovers really fall in love to stay  
And stand beside each other come what may  
Was a promise really something people kept  
Not just something they would say and then forget  
Did families really bow their heads to pray  
Did daddies really never go away  
Oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days  
Oh, grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days

"Has anyone seen Nagini lately?" asked Draco later in the day.

"She just left to go outside," answered Severus.

"Oh," said Draco. "Usually the only time she leaves Harry's side is to go hunting. I happen to know that she went hunting this morning. She told Harry she ate."

"Maybe she is just gong to do some looking around while Harry is sleeping," suggested Ginny. "I like her. She seems to like me as well."

"She does," said Draco. "Something just doesn't feel right. I have a feeling something bad is fixing to happen."

"What is my mother doing here?" asked Hermione as she was looking out of the window. "She should not even be able to see this place much less be able to walk up to it."

"Maybe an Auror fixed her eyes for her," said Draco.

"Well I will find out soon enough," said Hermione.

Hermione left the castle and approached her mother. The others went about their business. What none of them knew was that as soon as they walked away, Hermione hit the ground unconscious from a stunner to the face.

Jean Ganger smirked as she quickly hid Hermione's body. Ginny went outside to see what was going on and was quickly overpowered by a spell. She hit the ground before she could utter a sound.

"I will be back to finish you when I get to my prime objective," said Jean as she approached the entrance to the castle.

As soon as she entered the castle, the charm vanished revealing her true look. Draco came around the corner and was surprised to see his aunt Bellatrix standing there.

"Ahhh," said Bellatrix with satisfaction. "Let me make it even harder for Potter to get well shall I? If I kill you for your traitorous ways, then it will make it easier for me to kill an already sick Harry Potter."

"You would attack someone when they can not defend themselves?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"What did you think I would do with him?" asked Bellatrix. "Sing him to sleep after I tell him a bedtime story? You picked the wrong side nephew and now you are going to pay for it. When I am done with you, I will kill your mate. I will kill the others and then take your children to the Dark Prince. They will be the ones to finally crush the Forces of Light."

"I will not let you harm Harry or my children," said Draco. "We will stop you before you get another inch."

"You may be powerful," said Bellatrix. "You are no match for me."

"BUT I AM," said a voice behind her.

Bellatrix swung around and fired a spell at the figure and missed.

"You have to do better than that Bellatrix," snarled Narcissa. "How dare you threaten my family?"

"YOUR FAMILY IS FILLED WITH HALF BLOODS, MUDBLOODS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS," screamed Bellatrix.

"THEIR BLOOD STATUS IS UNIMPORTANT," screamed Narcissa right back. "You will not harm anyone in my family EVER again. Let's end this once and for all you BITCH."

"I didn't think you had the backbone sister," said Bellatrix with a sneer. "You were never one to stand up for yourself."

"I did not have to before now," said Narcissa. "My son and my true family were never in danger before now."

Tom, Severus, Minerva, and Harry came down the stairs. Draco cast a shield in front of Harry to prevent him from harm.

"TOM," screamed Narcissa. "Protect my family. This bitch will die by my hand today."

Tom and Severus threw up every powerful shield they could manage. Draco called to Harry through the link demanding that he go back upstairs and to protect the children. Harry wasted no time in listening. He ran back up the stairs and let his magic flare to life as he cast a shield around him and his children.

The two sisters circled each other with hate in their eyes. One wanted the other dead and the other wanted everyone dead. One was beautiful inside and out while the other was insane with the beauty of power.

Soon spells were flying. The two were locked in a battle to the death. Harry was watching the battle through Draco's eyes using the link. He wanted to go down to help, but he knew that if Bellatrix got past the group downstairs, that he was the only one to save the children.

The fight between the sisters escalated. Soon it took everything that Minerva, Severus, and Draco had to keep misfired spells from hitting them. Harry winced every time a spell tore a piece of the castle floor or wall apart. The two were tired but they did not rest in their pursuit to destroy the other. It was after they were dueling for an hour when Bella finally made the tiniest of mistakes. From there, it was all she wrote for Bellatrix. Narcissa fired a Disarming Spell at her and watched in satisfaction as the wand flew from Bellatrix's hand. She hit her sister after that with Petrificus Totalus and watched as Bellatrix fell to the floor. She flicked her wand once more and caused her sister to rise to an upright position. Bellatrix's eyes grew wide with alarm as she watched her sister summon the sword of Salazar Slytherin.

"So much for the queen of darkness," said Narcissa and swung the sword in a wide arc severing the head from her sister's shoulders.

Once Bellatrix died, the rest of the group went into action. They spread out to make sure that everyone was ok. Hermione and Ginny ended up in the infirmary for the night. Neither had been hurt, merely knocked out for later torture. Harry summoned Arthur Weasley from the Ministry of Magic and gave him a recount of what happened. He was looking harassed.

"Harry," said Arthur sadly. "Hermione's parents were found dead. All signs point that it was Bellatrix Lestrange that did it. Also Morticia Daniels and the Longbottoms are dead. We have to tell Hermione and Neville."

"I will do it," said Minerva. "I will tell Neville myself. Severus, you will sit with Hermione and tell her. Draco you will stay here with Harry and make sure he doesn't go into a depression about this. The results could be damaging to his health."

"Severus," said Tom. "You go with Narcissa and make her comfortable. I will talk with Hermione and let her know."

"Are you sure?" asked Severus.

Tom only nodded in response and walked away. He knew his father had lots to answer for.

Harry and Draco sat in their room that night talking until the wee hours of the morning.

"This is all, my fault," said Harry.

"Just how do you figure that?" asked Draco. "She is not your relative. She is not your wife, mother, child, or anything else. You can not expect to fight every fight there is. She followed Tom when he was dark and then when Tom moved to the side of the Light, she followed someone else. This is NOT your fault. It is time for you to stop playing the martyr. No one person can control everything, even if that person is Harry Potter."

"How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?" asked Harry.

"I am your husband, soul bonded, and your lover," replied Draco. "It is my job."

"I love you Draco," said Harry. "I love you so very, very much."

"I love you just as much," said Draco.

They leaned back together and sat their listening to their hearts. They watched the sun rise and saw the beauty of the new day. They were not the only ones that watched the sun come up that day. Hermione and Ginny were also sitting together watching as the first rays hit the castle. Neville and Daphne were also in Hogsmeade sitting together giving comfort to each other for the loss. The war had taken a turn for the worse and then for the better. Narcissa Black finally rid the world of a deranged killer. Things could get better now.

_Say you, say me; say it for always  
That's the way it should be  
Say you, say me; say it together  
Naturally_

I had a dream I had an awesome dream  
People in the park playing games in the dark  
And what they played was a masquerade  
And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out

Say you, say me... (chorus)

As we go down life's lonesome highway  
Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two  
A helping hand - some one who understands  
That when you feel you've lost your way  
You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"

(chorus)

So you think you know the answers - oh no  
'cause the whole world has got you dancing  
That's right - I'm telling you  
It's time to start believing - oh yes  
Believing who you are: you are a shining star

(chorus)

Say it together... naturally.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter and story here. Many of the Death eaters are gone. I will start the sequel when I can and you will find that its chapters may not be as in depth. I am just out of plot. I can only keep the story going for so much longer. With that being said I hope that you have enjoyed reading Potter to Potter.


End file.
